<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mitzu Thoughts by minaminarii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700874">Mitzu Thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minaminarii/pseuds/minaminarii'>minaminarii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Enemies to Lovers, fluff mitzu, one shots mitzu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minaminarii/pseuds/minaminarii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitzu fluffy one shots because they are impossible to angst.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I’m Not Whipped!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy! :)) Feel free to request anything you want me to write in the comments! I’ll do my best to write them for you guys.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m Not Whipped!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chou Tzuyu isn’t whipped for anyone. She’s the maknae, so really, it was the other way around. She had all her unnies wrapped around her finger. With a snap of her fingers they all came running to her. Well... not really but you get the point. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Tzuyu, are you going to eat this?” she heard a voice from the kitchen, breaking her thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned around from her place on the couch to face the owner of the voice only to be greeted with a small figure clad in pajamas and a white hoodie. Said figure was holding up a pack of pocky sticks in her hand and looking at her with hopeful eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Why does she have to be so cute?! Is it even legal to be this cute even when you just woke up?? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So...is that a no?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tzuyu immediately ducked her head, realizing that she had been staring for far longer than necessary. “Y-yes Mina unnie. Go ahead!” She turned back to the TV, feeling her neck get hot all of a sudden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She waited for a reply but got none, so she assumed that Mina had already gone back to her room, ready to start her day with her favorite game Minecraft. So she busied herself with pretending to be flipping through the channels, looking for something interesting to watch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What she didn’t expect was the pair of arms that had wrapped themselves around her neck from behind. Her favorite scent invaded her nostrils as she was engulfed in a warm hug. “Thank you Tzuyu-ah! You’re the best!”. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina momentarily tightened the hug a bit just to emphasize how much she was thankful. This made Tzuyu involuntarily close her eyes and let out a contented sigh. I could stay like this forever. However far too soon for her liking, Mina ended the hug and started to walk back to her room, leaving a red-faced Tzuyu on the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tzuyu shook her head and started slapping her cheeks softly, trying to get herself back together. But that didn’t seem to have any effect so she resorted to face-planting herself again and again on one of the pillows beside her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Gaaah it’s a good thing she couldn’t see my face! Get yourself together Chou Tzuyu! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nope. Chou Tzuyu isn’t whipped for anyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>While she was busy trying to put herself back together, what she didn’t know was that there was a pair of sneaky unnies that had been watching the whole ordeal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She does know that we just saw the whole thing right?” Nayeon said, munching on some snacks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah, she was too busy fangirling over our Minari” Jeongyeon laughed while attempting to steal some food from Nayeon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yah! Get your own! Stop stealing my food!” Nayeon exclaimed and started swatting Jeongyeon’s hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay okay! Geez!” Jeongyeon pouted while holding her fingers close to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nayeon rolled her eyes and looked back at Tzuyu who was still silently screaming in her pillow. “I didn’t think Tzuyu had this side. She’s always been savage to all of us.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She then started to reminisce that one time that she had accidentally eaten a pack of Tzuyu’s precious pocky sticks. The maknae had gotten upset with her and didn’t accept any of her hugs for two days. She had to buy her a whole month’s worth of pocky sticks just to make up for it. <em>Wait a minute...</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yah!” she whisper yelled to Jeongyeon while slapping her arm in excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What! And stop hitting me!” Jeongyeon moved away, trying to doge all of Nayeon’s slaps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does our Tzuyu-ah have a crush on Minari???” She exclaimed, staring at Jeongyeon with wide eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Jeongyeon was staring back at her with deadpan eyes. “Seriously? You didn’t know? I thought everyone in the group saw how whipped she is for Mina.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Chincha</em>?! Why don’t I know this??” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well maybe if you stopped flirting with me all the time then you’d see too.” Jeongyeon shrugged and stood up, managing to take a few pieces of her snacks with her while Nayeon sat there in confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right...” Nayeon started to say until she realized what Jeongyeon said, “Wait what? Yah! Yoo Jeongyeon!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Jeongyeon was already too far for her to hear all of Nayeon’s protests. Which left her to slump her head on the table dejectedly. <em>Does everyone really know except me?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>———————————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mwuaaaa! Time for some kisses!” Sana exclaimed to her members. It was time for their annual movie marathon so they were all seated in varying positions around the living room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the members quietly groaned ready to start the movie already, but decided to just get it over with. The less complaints, the faster they would able to start watching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One for Nayeon Unnie...” Sana said as she kissed the oldest member.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One for Jihyo...” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And it went like that until Sana reached Mina who was seated near Tzuyu, “And five for Mina!” she exclaimed while showering Mina with kisses on her face. Mina giggled softly and hugged Sana. All the members stared fondly at the sight, already used to Sana’s antics toward the youngest of the j-line.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aaaaaand! Last but not the least, Tzuyu-ah!” But before Sana could plant a kiss on her cheek, Tzuyu moved her head to side, causing Sana to face-plant on the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yah Tzuyu-ah!” Sana whined and tried to kiss her cheek again but Tzuyu put a hand to her face.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No thanks unnie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone in the room laughed at the encounter. They know that everyone thought of Tzuyu as the soft-spoken one, but little did they know that in the dorm she turned into a whole other person. They even had a nickname for her. The Savage Master.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana went in for another attempt only to be stopped yet again by the savage master. It went on for a while until Jihyo started to become impatient as she could almost hear the movie calling her name, begging to be watched. “Okay that’s enough, let’s start the movie!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hearing a chorus of agreements, Sana pouted and trudged dejectedly to her spot on the floor with Momo. The group then proceeded to watch the movie together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a couple of hours, Jihyo looked around the room and saw that Tzuyu and her were the only ones left watching. All of the other members had fallen asleep. Sana was curled up with Momo on the floor, covered with a blanket. Not seated too far from them on the biggest coach, Nayeon had her head propped up under her hand on the armrest of one of the couches while her head swayed from side to side. From the looks of it, she seemed to have fallen asleep right in the in the middle of watching. Jihyo chucked silently. <em>This unnie...</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beside her, Dahyun and Jeongyeon were sprawled over the couch with Jeongyeon close to falling off of it.In one corner of the room, Chaeyoung was curled up like a baby in the single seat sofa. On the bigger couch beside hers was Mina, alseep on Tzuyu’s shoulder. The taller one shifted, trying to get to a better position, but seemed to be doing so very slowly. Afraid to wake up the figure sleeping next to her. They look cute. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Hmmm... I should take a picture of this.</em> Quietly, as not to attract the maknae’s attention, she pulled her phone from her pocket and snapped a quick photo of the two. Shifting her gaze to the other members, she also decided to take photos of them. Wanting to keep it as a precious memory she could look back on later on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She settled back under her blanket and before long, Jihyo felt her eyelids slowly closing, and she fell into a deep slumber. Content with her members around her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, everyone woke up a little late since they didn’t have anything scheduled that day. All of them were seated at the dining room, save for Mina who was still sleeping. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jihyo looked around the table, “So who wants to wake Mina up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But before any of them could volunteer, Mina appeared at the dining room, yawning and trying to scrub the sleepiness away from her eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Dammit look away Tzuyu, look away.</em> Tzuyu thought, not wanting to be caught staring at Mina again. But like a magnet, her gaze was drawn to the older girl. She just couldn’t help it. <em>Nononononononono</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully, Momo broke her inner battle with herself when she exclaimed, “Mina! Where’s my morning kiss?” she pouted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina giggled and quickly approached the older one, “One kiss for Momoring, coming up!” she then proceeded to kiss Momo’s cheeks which made Momo smile widely. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I want a kiss too... Wait what? No Tzuyu you hate kisses! Yes, that’s right you hate kisses! You’re not whipped! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon seeing the exchange, Sana raised her hand excitedly and said, “Mina! I want one too!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This made Momo stick her tongue out to Sana much to the taller one’s annoyance. “Mina kissed me first!” Mina simply laughed moved over to Sana. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry Sana, you’ll get a kiss too!” then she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Sana’s cheek, which made the older one giggle softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>I want one too...</em> Tzuyu shook her head, trying to get the thoughts our of her head. <em>No Tzuyu. No. Focus on the food instead.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait I want one too!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me first!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I really want one...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly the food was forgotten as every member talked over one another. All trying to get Mina’s attention first. And before Tzuyu could stop herself, she felt her hand raising itself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Wait stop stop stop</em> she tried to stop herself but it was too late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mina unnie... can I have one too?” she said softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She thought it would get lost under the chorus of voices but to no avail, all the members abruptly stopped talking and turned to stare at her. Eyes full of disbelief. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Under their gaze, she felt her face grow hot. <em>Dammit Tzuyu. Why couldn’t you just keep your mouth shut?!</em> She thought internally, trying to keep her face from growing too hot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I mean-“ she tried to explain, but was cut off by Mina who was smiling brightly at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course you can!” and before she could react, Mina had already come up to her and proceeded to place a soft kiss on her cheek. It was quick but it was enough to make her cheeks blossom a fiery red. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Damn. My cheeks feel really hot right now.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Breaking the silence, Nayoen loudly exclaimed, “Yah! Tzuyu-ah! You should look at your face right now!” before falling in a fit of laughter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought you hated kisses Tzuyu?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Apparently not if they’re from a certain unnie...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon, all her members started teasing her and exclaiming that she looked very red right now. “Even her ears are red!” Tzuyu heard Dahyun say to Chaeyoung.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>These too! Their supposed to be on my side!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tzuyu shyly looked down, and tried to hide her face behind her hair. She looked to her right and saw Mina laughing softly with the others. <em>She’s so pret- Wait no Tzuyu now is not the time to be thinking about this! </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>When their laughter finally died down, Tzuyu breathed a sigh of relief. But then someone decided to break the silence yet again, loudly exclaiming,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait! So why didn’t you accept my kisses last night?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nope. Chou Tzuyu is not whipped for anyone.</p>
<p>———————————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaeyoung looked around the room. Everyone was seated in a circle on the large bed. They were all currently playing a game, and whoever won would get the best room in the villa they were renting for their reality show. They’ve been playing for the last few hours, and yet the winner was yet to be determined. She was already eliminated from the game, so she was stuck waiting for the winner who would then determine her fate. It’s now down the eldest, Nayeon and the maknae, Tzuyu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Nayeon unnie actually kinda looks scary right now</em> she laughed to herself. Their unnie was really determined to win the game. Right at that moment, Chaeyoung felt her stomach grumble. <em>Okay okay, I’ll just get some food from the fridge. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaeyoung stood up and went to the kitchen to get some snacks. When she came back to the room, she was greeted with a victorious Tzuyu smirking slyly at her defeated looking unnie. <em>Called it! I knew our maknae wouldn’t let us down!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaeyoung climbed back unto the bed as Nayeon grumbled and went back to her place in the circle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay!” Jihyo clapped her hands, “So now it’s up for the maknae to choose her roomate!” The villa had a total of 8 rooms for the members and all their staff. The room that Tzuyu had just won had the best view of the ocean, and it’s own private pool and slide that led right into the calm seas. I kinda wanted that room too... However it was only a room for two, and since the maknae had won, that meant she had the luxury to choose who she’d share her room with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nayeon visibly brightened up at the thought of still being able to stay in the room. Jeongyeon didn’t care which room she’d be in so she shrugged and stayed silent. Sana and Momo had already chosen the room they’d stay in so they didn’t care. Jihyo was fine with anything, so she was out of the competition too <em>Hmmm... maybe if i convinced Tzuyu to let Dahyun and I share the room in the name of the School Meal Club then she’d agree. ...And maybe a year’s worth of pocky sticks.</em> Chaeyoung mused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaeyoung realized that there was only one other person who also wanted to stay in the room. Mina. <em>Damn this is going to be harder than I thought.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being one of Tzuyu’s closest friends due to the fact that she was the second youngest of the group, Chaeyoung had seen how whipped Tzuyu can be for the girl. She had witnessed their pocky obsessed maknae give the last pack from her stash to the penguin. All because she simply asked. And no one, I repeat no one, has <em>ever</em> even been able to get a piece of pocky from her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger one may deny it, but Chaeyoung had been observing her ever since that incident. And <em>boy</em>, that girl is whipped. Tzuyu had been known as the savage master in their group, and she wasn’t afraid of their eldest, Nayeon, or their leader, Jihyo, but when it came to Mina, her savage tendencies immediately melted like butter. She’s all soft smiles and heart eyes. Much to the annoyance of her eldest unnies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Okay, forget that one year supply of pocky sticks, I might have to offer her a lifetime supply.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm...” Tzuyu mused while looking at the members who wanted to share the room with her. Her eyes landed on Mina and she felt her heart turn soft. <em>Wait Mina unnie also wants this room? I’m choosing her then! </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Wait no, I have to be fair... okay Tzuyu just avoid those puppy dog eyes Mina’s shooting at you and you’ll be fine. You’ll be fine.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her gaze then landed on her Nayeon unnie who was looking at with a dangerous glint in her eye. She involuntarily gulped nervously. <em>Why does Nayeon unnie look like she’s about to kill me if I don’t choose her...</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tzuyu tried to think of a way to give a fair chance to all her unnies, and lo and behold, she came up with an idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unnies! If you really want to share this room with me, then you have to show your charms to me!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Charms?” Dahyun asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes! Do whatever you want to convince me to pick you, and whoever’s offer is the best gets to share with me!” Tzuyu said cheekily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Damnn I knew it’d be like this! Do I even stand a chance against Mina unnie? Knowing Tzuyu, Mina will only have to smile and look at her and we’re done for.</em> Chaeyoung groaned while trying to come up with a way to get the upper hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay! Let’s start with you Nayeon unnie!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaeyoung was broken from her train of thought just as Nayeon stepped up to the middle of the circle and started to do aegyo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Pfft! HAHAHA Doesn’t Nayeon unnie know that won’t work on Tzuyu?</em> Chaeyoung covered her mouth with her hand to prevent a loud laugh from coming out. And from what she can see, all the other members were trying not to laugh too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Judging from the unimpressed look the maknae has, Nayeon was just immediately eliminated from the “competition”. Before she could finish, Tzuyu stopped her from going any further and shouted, “Next!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait! I’ll do your chores for a week!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tzuyu paused, “A week?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay fine a month!” <em>That was savage Tzuyu. </em>Chaeyoung laughed in her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm... interesting offer unnie. We’ll see... next!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Okay, I’m up!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She dragged Dahyun up with her, and said “Tzuyu, if you choose us, we’ll give you year’s worth of pocky sticks!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tzuyu visibly perked up at this, “Go on...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Andddd, we’ll do your chores for two months.” <em>Beat that Mina unnie! We’ve got this in the bag!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dahyun looked at her, visibly surprised “Wait we will?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaeyoung nudged her at her ribs and gave her a look that said <em>just play along...</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dahyun stared at her for a moment, then sighed “Fine, yes we will.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Okay this is honestly worth way more than that room. Obviously Tzuyu will choose us. She has to! Right?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Only one way to find out.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last contender was Mina, Tzuyu cleared her throat and motioned for her to go on, “Okay... the last one, Mina unnie!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaeyoung held her breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Mina started to do aegyo. <em>Oh no. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tzuyu-ahh, saranghae!” she then proceeded to do all sorts of hearts. And started blowing them towards Tzuyu. Everyone was staring intently since it was a rare sight for their penguin to do aegyo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>We’re so screwed.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything that came after went over Chaeyoung’s head because all that she was thinking was they were definitely not getting the room. Mina then ended with the arrow heart. <em>She brought the big guns!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well it effectively pierced Tzuyu’s heart because that lovestruck girl had been smiling from ear to ear the whole time. Mina had already won even before the first word ended.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaeyoung groaned and fell back unto the bed <em>Whyyyyyyyyyy</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And the winner is... Mina unnie!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Surprise surprise</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina immediately engulfed Tzuyu in a hug, which made her fall backwards. Taking a laughing Mina down with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Group hug!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And before Chaeyoung knew it, her members started to pile up one after the other. They were all laughing and trying to squish each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaeyoung watched Tzuyu become entranced with a smiling Mina while the older one wasn’t looking. The cub sighed and facepalmed internally</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>This pabo... </em>she thought before laughing quietly and proceeding to join her members.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay. Maybe Tzuyu was a little whipped.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hey! I hope you guys liked that one! And if you have time, maybe you can give me some feedback or send me concepts of what to write! I'll try to write them for you guys! :)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>p.s The last part is kind of a reference to yermseul in level up HAHAHA we all know yeri has a huge crush on seulgi, and we saw proof of that in Level Up! Hmm maybe I should do a yermseul version of this? What do you guys think? </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Secret Admirer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cheerleader Tzuyu and Volleyball Player Mina</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“So! You coming to the game this afternoon?” Chaeyoung said as she slammed her locker door shut.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu chose to ignore her and continued to rummage through her locker. <em>Where did I put my biology book again? I didn’t leave it at home, did I?</em></p><p> </p><p>She had stayed up late last night putting the finishing touches on today’s letter. Which in hindsight, she probably should’ve just used to study more for today’s test. But she had become so engrossed in the letter that by the time she looked at the clock, it was already 2AM.</p><p> </p><p>She heard Chaeyoung let out an exasperated sigh beside her, “I’m talking to a wall right now aren’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>Continuing to ignore her, she started shifting all her other books to the left side of her locker.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh look! Mina’s passing by!”</p><p> </p><p>Immediately turning around, Tzuyu searched for her favorite girl, only to find random students. Realizing she had been tricked, she rolled her eyes at Chaeyoung and went back to looking through her locker, not missing the loud laugh that came from Chaeyoung.</p><p> </p><p>“Glad you’re enjoying laughing at my expense” she said without looking at Chaeyoung. At this, the shorter girl let out a snort.</p><p> </p><p><em>Aha</em>! Hidden in the farthest corner of her locker, under all her other books was her biology book. <em>Gotcha</em>!</p><p> </p><p>She placed the book in her bag, then double checked her bag for the letter. She had carefully placed it in one of the inner pockets of the bag this morning, afraid that it’ll be crumpled up under all her other books. <em>Okay it still looks good. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Well it’s not my fault your crush on her is so obvious!”</p><p> </p><p>Finally, she turned to Chaeyoung and and glared at her, “Whatever! And of course I‘m going to the game! You know how Nayeon can get whenever someone in the squad misses a game. And I’m really not in the mood to run laps around the field right now. Plus the game later is super important, so I can’t miss it!”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean you can’t miss the chance to ogle at Mina” Chaeyoung corrected her.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, right”, she said absentmindedly, starting to daydream about the girl again. They started walking down the hallway and as soon as they passed a certain locker, Tzuyu immediately looked around to check if anyone was looking before pulling Chaeyoung closer to her. “Chaeyoung! Cover me quick!”</p><p> </p><p>“You do know that I’m only going to be able to cover the lower half of your body right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop being dramatic Chae, Just do it!”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung rolled her eyes and tried her best to “cover up” Tzuyu who was busy trying to slip her letter through the slit in the locker. Honestly, her friend should just work up the guts to actually talk to Mina. If only the girl didn’t turn into a stuttering mess every time Mina as much as greeted her. </p><p> </p><p>After a few tries, Tzuyu had successfully slipped it in. <em>There! Now time to go before she sees me!</em></p><p> </p><p>Turning around, she dragged Chaeyoung farther down the hall and spotted Dahyun who was talking animatedly to Sana. <em>Perfect</em>!</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung and her got to them just in time as 4 girls appeared around the corner and started walking down the hallway. <em>Shoot. Do I look okay today? I totally forgot to check the mirror!</em></p><p> </p><p>But before she could manage to get her compact from her bag, the girls were already nearing her. <em>Too late now.</em></p><p> </p><p>She then turned to strike up a conversation with Dahyun and Sana about their upcoming test today. Nonsense really, but anything to get her from staring too hard at a particular girl.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they passed by, she immediately turned to look, just as one of the girls reached her locker and started punching in her combination. <em>Here goes nothing...</em></p><p> </p><p>Said girl opened her locker just in time for the letter to fly to the floor. Tzuyu saw her pick it up with a smile, and open it. After a few moments, the girl closed the letter and smiled even wider. She then carefully tucked the letter back in her locker before getting all her things, and closing it. She and her friends then started to walk away. Probably to their next class. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I made her smile again... she looks so pretty when she smiles like that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Little did she know, Sana, Chaeyoung and Dahyun were all looking over her shoulder, trying to figure out what made the younger girl stare for such a long time. When they saw what she was looking at, they all chuckled quietly.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the girl was out of her sight, Tzuyu then turned back to face her friends, only to find them staring back at her with teasing looks.</p><p> </p><p>“Awww!” Sana nudged her playfully, “Does our little Tzuyu still have a crush on the school’s ace Minari?”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu blushed beet red and chose not to say anything. Any word from her mouth would just make them tease her more. Besides, she knew that at this point, she couldn’t deny anything anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung playfully rolled her eyes, “How long have you liked her again?”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu paused for a moment and thought about it. She had been in their school since she was in middle school, and Mina had transferred for the first year of high school. Mina had immediately caught her attention the first day. She laughed in her head remembering their first encounter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Flashback to a couple of years ago...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She had been in a hurry that day. Her stupid alarm clock didn’t wake her up in time for her first subject, which led her to wake up thirty minutes later than usual.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As she was running down the hall like a madman, she passed by an unfamiliar girl rummaging through her bag. This prompted her to take a second look because she was curious about the new girl. Tzuyu had been in the school for so long, so she practically knew everyone. Just as she turned her head, said girl lifted her head from her bag, and their eyes met.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tzuyu widened her eyes when she saw her. Wow. This girl is really really really pretty. Holy- is anyone allowed to look that good in our ugly school uniform? Woah. Wait. Tzuyu stop looking at her like a creep! She probably thinks you’re a weird-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She wasn’t able to finish her train of thought as she slammed headfirst into an open locker door. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ow! What the?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This made her drop the books she was holding to the ground. Damn. Today is NOT my day. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She sighed internally, I probably look so embarrassing right now. Not to mention to the new girl! Way to go Tzuyu. Real smooth.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As she was in the process of gathering all her books and the papaer sthat flew out of them, she saw a figure bend down from the corner of her eye and start helping her pick up her stuff.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She turned to the right, and was surprised to see the girl from a while ago. Now that she was closer, she could see her face clearer. She’s even prettier up close! Omo- her moles are so cute...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tzuyu shook her head to try and break herself from the spell the girl’s got her in. Really Tzuyu, what’s gotten in you today?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After picking up the last of her books, she stood up. Okay. 1, 2, 3-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Here” the girl said, handing her the missing book.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tzuyu took the book and raised her head to meet the girl’s eyes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don’t be distracted. Don’t be distracted. Don’t be distracted. She chanted in her head.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>T-thanks...” she managed to utter out. Stop stuttering! </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The girl smiled shyly replied, “No problem...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tzuyu dropped her gaze to her shoes. Unsure of how to act in front of probably the prettiest girl she’s seen in her life. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>So...” the girl started, “Um, I’m kind of new here... would you mind telling me where the head office is?”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Even her voice is cute...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tzuyu nodded her head furiously, which prompted a giggle from the other girl. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She pointed to the end of the hallway, “Just turn right, and the first door you see on the left is the office.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Good job Tzuyu! You managed not to stutter!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As she turned to face the girl, she could see that she was smiling brightly at her, “Thank you so much!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“U-uh sure!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As the girl started to turn around, Tzuyu started to panic in her head. Quick Tzuyu! Get her name at least!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What? But how?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Obviously you ask her!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Luckily, before Tzuyu could wage a civil war in her head, the girl turned around to face her again. “Oh, where are my manners! I’m Mina by the way! Myoui Mina!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The girl smiled widely and held out her hand. Tzuyu stared at it, unable to move.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mina... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But before she could take the hand, the bell rung, signaling the start of the class. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh shoot! I gotta go! Thanks again!” the girl exclaimed before turning sround and running down the hallway.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tzuyu watched her figure until she disappeared around the corner.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m Tzuyu...</em>
</p><p> <b>End Flashback</b></p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” </p><p> </p><p>A hand snapped their fingers in front of her face, making her return to reality.</p><p> </p><p>That was their first encounter. And a couple of years later, little did Mina know, she had stolen Tzuyu’s and the hearts of all the girls in the campus, the moment she transferred to their school. </p><p> </p><p>“Tzuyu? You still there?” Dahyun laughed and continued to snap her fingers in front of her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah sorry haha. Umm I guess it’s been a while since I started liking her.” she decided to keep exactly how long to herself. No need to give them more ammunition to tease me.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung snorted beside her, “Yea, if by a while you mean ever since she walked through the doors! Honestly, our little maknae’s been crushing on her since forever! She’s even been dropping all these secret love lett-“</p><p> </p><p>“YAH! STOP IT!” Tzuyu exclaimed and immediately covered her Chaeyoung’s mouth with her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmfhfhfhsh” Chaeyoung continued to say.</p><p> </p><p>But it was too late. They had already heard everything. <em>Chaeyoung! You’re supposed to be on my side!</em></p><p> </p><p>Sana’s eyes widened at this and she started clapping excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! So those letters Mina’s been getting everyday for the past year has all been from you?!” Sana used to go to Mina’s old school, so she was quite close with her, and she had been there with Mina when she received the first letter. She had immediately started teasing her about it. Mina was quite popular around their school and she received letters like that all the time. But this was the first letter that really made Mina smile.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu glared at Chaeyoung who smiled sheepishly at her. She turned back to Sana and smiled shyly. “Uhh yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana started shaking her shoulders, “Yah! Do you know how giddy Mina’s been ever since she started receiving those letters? It’s so cute really! I ship you guys! This is the cutest thing ever!” </p><p> </p><p>Sana then started to ramble on about Mina and all Tzuyu caught were the words “Happy” “Smile” and “Really”</p><p> </p><p><em>Wait, Mina likes my letters? It makes her happy? </em>The thought of this alone was enough to make Tzuyu feel giddy inside.</p><p> </p><p>She heard Dahyun laugh and pry Sana off of her, “You’re kind of talking a hundred miles per hour Sana, how could she understand a word you’re saying?”</p><p> </p><p>But Tzuyu didn’t mind. She wanted to hear more. However before she could ask Sana to continue, the bell rung, signalling the start of the first class.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Damn. I’ll just interrogate her later then.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun dragged Sana away while waving to the two, “Bye! See you at lunch!”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu then linked her arm with Chaeyoung’s and started skipping towards her class. Yes, skipping.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I don’t care if I look stupid right now. I’m too happy! My letters make her happy!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yah! You know my legs can’t keep up with your strides! Slow down!” a grumbling Chaeyoung exclaimed, trying to keep up with her.</p><p> </p><p>“Try to keep up!”</p><p> </p><p>“IT’S NOT MY FAULT YOU’RE BUILT LIKE A GIANT!”</p><p> </p><p>But nothing could spoil Tzuyu’s day. Absolutely nothing. </p><p> </p><p>——————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Lunch came and Tzuyu joined her cheerleader friends in the table. It had become a tradition in the team to eat lunch at least once a week, to be able to “bond” as Nayeon put it. </p><p> </p><p>When she got to the table, she saw that the only seat left was at the edge of the table, beside Nayeon.</p><p> </p><p>She took a seat, and as soon as she placed her tray on the table, she felt an arm loop itself around her neck, and a hand started ruffling her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“So a little birdie told me that you’ve been crushing on someone? Aww! Our little maknae’s growing up!”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon’s loud voice caught the attention of the rest of the team, and they all turned to look at her. Leave it to Sana unnie to broadcast it to the whole team. </p><p> </p><p>A chorus of “Aww!” could be heard, and Tzuyu tried to hide behind her hair. </p><p> </p><p>She swept her gaze around the cafeteria, trying to avoid the eyes of her friends. Her gaze settled on Mina who was sitting with her friends a couple of tables away. <em>Gosh. She’s so beautiful. And smart. And kind. And cute. An-</em></p><p> </p><p>Her train of thought was cut short when Mina lifted her head and swept her gaze around the cafeteria, eventually landing at her. Tzuyu blushed beet red and immediately ducked her head. Picking up her fork, she started to play around with the food on her plate, trying to act natural. <em>Shoot. Did she notice me staring at her?</em></p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, she slowly lifted her head again, trying to check if Mina had looked away. To her surprise, Mina was still looking at her, with a bright smile on her face. <em>Well she definitely caught me. She’s so beautiful when she smiles...</em></p><p> </p><p>Not knowing what to do, Tzuyu shyly smiled back, which made Mina smile even wider. She excitedly waved at her before turning back to her food.</p><p> </p><p>At this, Tzuyu turned even redder, if that was possible. <em>She waved at me... </em></p><p> </p><p>While this was happening, Tzuyu failed to realize that all her cheer mates were still looking at her, now with teasing smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so adorable chu!” Jihyo exclaimed. </p><p> </p><p>She heard Nayeon chuckle beside her and nudge her ribs, “Tzuyu-ah, you do know that in the stories, it’s the cheerleader that’s all confident, and cool right?”</p><p> </p><p>She slapped Nayeon lightly on her arm, “Shut up Nayeon unnie! Let’s all just get back to eating okay?” she gestured to the other girls, who had momentarily stopped eating.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Arraso, arraso</em>... but who knew our little maknae had such a big crush on Minari?” she chuckled again.</p><p> </p><p>This made the girls around the table laugh. Nayeon smiled brightly, having way too much fun teasing the younger girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Nayeon unnie!!”</p><p> </p><p>——————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Later that day, students started to fill up the gym. Today was the championship game for JYP High, and it was against their arch rivals, YG Academy. JYP High had been undefeated up until the game, so they were the favorites coming into the championship match. Especially since the game was going to be held in their home court. </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu walked on the court, accompanied by the rest of the cheer team. They had a special routine planned for later, and she was feeling a bit nervous. <em>You can do it Tzuyu! It’s just like all the other stunts!</em></p><p> </p><p>Soon, the cheers grew louder, signaling the entrance of the teams. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready for today’s match?!” she heard the host say. Hearing this, the cheers got even louder. </p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head, she focused on warming up with the rest of the team. <em>Okay Tzuyu. Focus. Today is an important game.</em></p><p> </p><p>She was so immersed in their warm up that she failed to realize that the opponents had already stepped unto the court.</p><p> </p><p>“...and last but not the least, we have setter, Kim Jennie!” the announcer said.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing this, Tzuyu rolled her eyes internally. YG Academy is JYP High’s archival, so they played against the team quite often. And the cheer team had practice at the same time as the volleyball team, so she could sometimes watch whenever they would have tune up games against each other. </p><p> </p><p>Each time she watched, she never failed to notice how Jennie’s eyes would always linger at Mina for way too long.  Whenever they would be across the net, she would see Jennie talk to Mina and send her flirtatious winks. Every time she saw this, her blood would boil and she’d be stuck in a bad mood for the rest of the day. And to make matters worse they played the same position so after games, she’d see Jennie stay behind to talk to Mina. Presumably for “advice”. </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu glared at Jennie, wishing that the girl could feel her death stares. She was staring so hard that she didn’t realize that Nayeon had come up beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“You do know that you only look like an angry puppy when you glare at someone right?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s the thought that counts.”</p><p> </p><p>She heard Nayeon throw her head back and laugh loudly beside her, “I'm sorry this is too funny.” </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu payed her no mind and continued to glare at the girl across the court. “Besides, I don’t laugh at you when you’re busy shooting heart eyes at Jeongyeon during practice.”</p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing this, Nayeon started coughing violently, eyes wide in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“-and I don’t tease you either whenever yo-“</p><p> </p><p>“OKAY OKAY! You got me Tzuyu-ah!" she raised her hands in surrender, and slowly backed away. Leaving the younger girl alone to continue glaring in peace.</p><p> </p><p><em>Damn. She’s savage</em>. <em>You win this round Chou... </em>Nayeon thought.</p><p> </p><p>“And now, we have JYP High!” </p><p> </p><p>Scrambling to their positions, the cheer team started doing their signature cheer as the host started announcing the starters.</p><p> </p><p>“We have #0! Captain, Yoo Jeongyeon!” at this, Nayeon started skaing her pompoms even harder. Ignoring the teasing smirk that she knew Tzuyu was sending her way.</p><p> </p><p>“And to wrap up the first six, we have setter, wearing jersey #37, Myoui Mina!” At this, the cheers got even louder, if that was possible. </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu beamed brightly at the sight of her favorite player, and started cheering even louder. Now it was Nayeon’s turn to shoot a sly smirk in her direction.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd settled down, and the game started. The cheerleaders stayed court side to support the team, and to boost their morale. Soon, all one could hear was the sound of balls being received, set, and smashed. Before Tzuyu knew it. They were nearing the end of the set. The score was 24-23, in favor of JYP High. Everyone collectively held their breath as Rosé, from YG Academy got ready to serve the ball.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she served the ball, and it was received at the other end of the court, everyone let out a breath of relief. But the relief was short-lived as they could see that the Chaeyoung’s reception had ended up being a little too strong, and seemed like it was going to end up as a free ball for the other side. An easy point for the towering middle blocker Lisa.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no! It looks like it’s going to be a free point for the other side....” </p><p> </p><p>But before Lisa could smash it unto a court, they could see a hand quickly reach up. If Tzuyu hadn’t been paying attention, she would've missed it.</p><p> </p><p>A hand reached up, and flicked it effortlessly in the opposite direction, catching the middle blocker and the floor defense by surprise. </p><p> </p><p>“BUT MYOUI MINA MANAGED TO MAKE A POINT OUT OF IT!”</p><p> </p><p>At this, the crowd went wild, and everyone stood up to cheer on the setter.</p><p> </p><p>“THAT’S MY MINA!” Tzuyu cheered loudly, but then realized what she said and lowered her pompoms slowly. Thankfully, her cheer had gotten lost in the crowd, and only her teammates and a couple of people had heard her. </p><p> </p><p>Her teammates laughed at this, and excitedly raised their pompoms, celebrating the victory.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT AN AMAZING DROP BALL! WHAT WE JUST WITNESSED WAS SOME MINA-MAGIC RIGHT THERE! WOW! I’VE NEVER SEEN SUCH QUICK REFLEXES!”</p><p> </p><p>The game continued on like this.</p><p> </p><p>“WOW, WHAT A SMASH BY THE OPEN SPIKER HIRAI MOMO!”</p><p> </p><p>“THAT SMASH WOULD’VE BEEN IMPOSSIBLE TO RECEIVE BUT SON CHAEYOUNG JUST SAID NOT TODAY!”</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT A BLOCK BY THE CAPTAIN YOO JEONGYEON!”</p><p> </p><p>Before she knew it, the game had already reached the fifth set, and their team was down, 13 - 14. Mina was on the service line, getting ready to serve. Any mistake at this point would mean that their run for the third straight championship would be over.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was at the edge of their seats, as Mina served the ball. The ball flew powerfully onto the other end of the court, and was received perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>The ball flew into the air, and in a quick second, the setter decided to try a drop ball. But luckily, Jeongyeon was ready to block it.</p><p> </p><p>“NO ENTRY SAYS YOO JEONGYEON! THE SCORE IS NOW 14 ALL! THIS MAKES IT A DEUCE! WHOEVER WINS THE NEXT TWO POINTS WILL BE THE CHAMPIONS!” the host excitedly said.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu held her breath. Mina was back on the service line. <em>Go Mina! Go Mina! Go Mina! </em>she chanted in her head.</p><p> </p><p>This time, when she served the ball, the opponent was unable to receive it, resulting in a point for them.</p><p> </p><p>“AND IT’S AN ACE FROM MYOUI MINA! THIS SEASON’S BEST SERVER AND SETTER IS SHOWING JUST HOW DEADLY HER SERVES CAN BE!”</p><p> </p><p>The crowd erupted in cheers, and Mina walked back towards the service line. The crowd started to die down. But it all seemed to go in slow motion for Tzuyu, as turned to her teammates. Catching their eyes, they nodded, and they got into position for their special routine. <em>This is it Tzuyu! For Mina!</em></p><p> </p><p>They started a short routine, and ended in a pyramid. As Mina was dribbling her ball. Tzuyu raised her pompoms high and shouted, “GO MINA! NUMBER #37! YOU CAN DO IT! GOOOOOOO MINA!”</p><p> </p><p>The crowd was dead silent, so her cheer echoed around the whole gymnasium. They were all staring at the unique pyramid. None other than Chou Tzuyu was at the very top of the pyramid. Tzuyu was one of the tallest cheerleaders, so she was almost always selected as a base, and it was their captain, Nayeon who was usually placed at the top. But this time, Tzuyu was on the top, raising her pompoms high. Ignoring all the stares, Tzuyu held her breath as she waited for Mina to serve. <em>Take that Kim!</em></p><p> </p><p>Mina stopped dribbling, and threw the ball into the air. With a perfect form, she served the ball to the other side. The ball was so fast that if one blinked, they could’ve missed it.</p><p> </p><p>“AND IT’S ANOTHER ACE!!! JYP HIGH SUCCEEDS TO TAKE HOME THE TROPHY AND COMPLETE A HISTORIC 3-PEAT!”</p><p> </p><p>The crowd went wild as confetti popped from the corners of the court. The rest of the team jumped up to celebrate the victory. But all Tzuyu could look at was Mina, who was still on the service line. She watched Mina turn to face her, and smile brightly at her, before pointing at her, as if to dedicate the serve to her. </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu couldn’t help but turn bright red, as she watched Mina celebreatw the victory with her teammates, she couldn't help but feel giddy over the simple action. <em>She dedicated it to me... Wait no no Keep yourself together Chou Tzuyu!</em></p><p> </p><p>Stuck in a trance, she didn’t realize that she was still on top of the pyramid until she heard Nayeon shout from below her. “Yah! Chou Tzuyu! Can we set you down now? Your legs are heavy you know!”</p><p> </p><p>She looked down to see the rest of her teammates who looked like they were struggling under her weight, she laughed at the sight and tapped them to let them know it was okay to set her down now. </p><p> </p><p>When she was finally on the ground, she took a look at her teammates who were all sweating. She laughed at the sight, “Thank you so much unnies!” she said cheerily.</p><p> </p><p>Wiping the sweat at her brow, Sana smiled brightly at her, “Anything to support our little maknae!”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon nudged her hard in the ribs upon hearing this, which made Sana bend over in pain.</p><p> </p><p>“OW!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yah! Don’t encourage her!” Nayeon approached her, seemingly annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>However when she reached Tzuyu, she burst into a big smile and hugged the taller girl. “Our little maknae’s growing up, and I hate to see it...but next time you need help, tell us! We’ll help you out! Operation: Win Over Tzuyu’s Crush!”</p><p> </p><p>As Nayeon pulled away, Tzuyu smiled at her and said, “Thanks unnie!”</p><p> </p><p>“...though, I think the operation is already a success.”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu tilted her head, confused at her words, “What do you mean unnie?”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon gestured behind her, feeling confused, Tzuyu turned around to find the object of her affections standing behind her, with a sheepish smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She’s here?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“So it’s you huh? Behind all those letters?”</p><p> </p><p>At this, Tzuyu looked at her shoes, suddenly finding the white sneakers the most interesting thing in the world. <em>No denying now...</em></p><p> </p><p>Before she could answer, Mina continued talking, “If only I knew it was you, then I would’ve approached you long ago. The thing is... I like you too.” </p><p> </p><p>At this, Tzuyu’s head immediately snapped up. <em>She likes me too? </em></p><p> </p><p>However when Tzuyu’s gaze settled on Mina, she found that the older girl was staring right at her. </p><p> </p><p>“And...” she continued, “Maybe you’d want to go out with me for coffee? Maybe tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She wants to go out with me?  Me? Chou Tzuyu? Myoui Mina wants to go out with Chou Tzuyu?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu was too busy trying to calm herself down that she didn’t realize she hadn’t answered Mina’s question.</p><p> </p><p>Mina’s high hopes suddenly started to crash down with each passing second. <em>Shoot. Was I too forward? What if the Chou Tzuyu that Sana told me about was a different Chou Tzuyu? What if we have two Chou Tzuyus in school? Dammit Myoui. You just embarrassed yourself in front of the girl you like!</em></p><p> </p><p>Mina immediately started to backtrack, “Uhh I-I mean I if it was you? Behind the letters? I-i I’m sorry if was too forward. Actually, just forget I said anything I’m so sor-“ she stumbled over her words, trying and failing to form a proper sentence.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Mina rambling, Tzuyu came back to reality and saw Mina nervously stringing her fingers and darting her eyes around, looking everywhere but at her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>God, she’s so cute.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu reached out and held Mina’s hands between hers, effectively stopping the other girl from her ramblings. Not knowing where she got the confidence, she then leaned in to place a soft kiss on the smaller girl’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling away slightly, she saw the volleyball player’s eyes widen slightly, and her ears started to redden. <em>It’s good to see I have that effect on you too, Myoui.</em></p><p> </p><p>She stared into Mina’s eyes and smiled shyly at her. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a date.”</p><p> </p><p>———————</p><p> </p><p>BONUS!</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon stared in disbelief at the maknae who was almost kneeling in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Please unnie!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, so let me get this straight, you want us to make a special routine, where we end up forming a pyramid and you’re going to be on top? You? Chou Tzuyu? A.k.a the cheerleading team’s tallest member? Our school’s resident giant? You do know your legs alo-“</p><p> </p><p>“Unnie pleaseeee, just do it for me just this once?” Tzuyu cut her sentence short and held her hand while pouting at her. <em>Ah chincha. This maknae... </em></p><p> </p><p>“-and all because you want Mina to notice you? Instead of, I don’t know, talking to her?” Nayeon continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Unnie!”</p><p> </p><p>“-and I know that you’ve been sending her letters since forever but Tzuyu-ah you kno-“</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon was cut off when Tzuyu stood up and said, “And unnie, I’ll help you with Jeongyeon unnie!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah seriously this girl never stop- WAIT WHAT? How could she possibly know about that? Was I too obvious? Had I been staring at her a second longer than necessary?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon quickly backtracked to her actions the previous weeks, trying to figure out how Tzuyu could’ve possibly known about the little crush she was harboring for the captain of the volleyball team.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you mean Tzuyu-ah” she tried to deny, feigning obliviousness.</p><p> </p><p>The girl simply rolled her eyes and chuckled, “Don’t worry unnie, your secret is safe with me. I just need you to help me out with the game tomorrow, and in turn, I’ll help you with Jeongyeon unnie!” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a win-win situation!” the girl added, moving her eyebrows up and down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hm... okay maybe Tzuyu’s plan isn’t such a bad idea. With a few adjustments to the routine, I guess we can make it work. Damn, that kid really knows how to get me to give in huh?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Nayeon gave in, sighing, “But you’re going to have to convince the other girls. Carrying you isn’t going to be an easy task.”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu beamed up at her, “Yes! And don’t worry, I already convinced Sana unnie by promising her that I’d help with her arts project, and Chungha unnie told me that it’s okay as long as I buy her iced coffee for a week, and Jihyo unnie also sa-“</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wow she came prepared huh? She must really like Mina... I’ve never seen her make this much effort for anything...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon held up her hand, cutting Tzuyu off, “So I was the only one left to convince?”</p><p> </p><p>At this, Tzuyu smiled sheepishly, “Well... I knew that if I mentioned Jeongyeon unnie thenyou’dbeokaywithit.” </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon didn’t understand the rest of what Tzuyu said because the tall girl was slowly stepping away from her and talking way too fast to be understandable. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This kid! Yah! I’m not that whipped for Jeongyeon! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yah! Wait a minute! I’m not that predictable!”</p><p> </p><p>But Tzuyu had already started to run in the opposite direction, “Thanks again unnie! You won’t regret this!” </p><p> </p><p>Before bounding around the corner, Tzuyu had turned around and gave her a cheeky smile and a thumbs up, then proceeded to run away.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon made a move to follow her to give her a piece of her mind, but decided against it. One stride for Tzuyu would have to be two strides for her, and she was too tired to give her a chase.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Honestly, if I didn’t find her and Mina this cute...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon shook her head and chuckled to herself, before taking out her compact mirror and checking her make up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I look perfect as always... What else can I expect?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon smiled at her reflection, and thought about Tzuyu's proposition. She was right. It's hitting two birds with one stone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m coming for you, Yoo Jeongyeon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stuck in the Dorm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tzuyu and Mina are stuck alone in the dorm. Despite being in the same band for a couple of years now, they’re still awkward around each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu yawned as she sat up in her bed. After taking a quick look at the digital clock on her bedside table, she slumped back on her bed. <em>It’s just 5AM... way too early to be up.</em></p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu tossed and turned in her bed, trying to fall back asleep. But after about 20 minutes of trying and failing to fall back asleep, she gave up and got out of bed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Aish, the one day we don’t have anything scheduled and I wake up way too early.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu walked out of her room into the dark hallway of their dorm. As expected, all of the members were still fast asleep. Being one of the members who always wakes up first, she was used to the sight of a dark and empty dorm.</p><p> </p><p>She stumbled into the kitchen, and was surprised to see the lights already open. <em>One of the unnies probably forgot to turn the lights off again.</em></p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu shrugged and walked straight to the fridge, looking for something to eat. <em>Hmm... we really need to go to the grocery. Momo unnie ate everything. Again.</em></p><p> </p><p>She chuckled at the thought of the Japanese member who they jokingly called the vacuum. Whenever any of them couldn’t finish their food, they would just turn to Momo and she’d gladly finish it without second thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Humming to herself, she was able to pick out a few ingredients for a sandwich. <em>Well this will have to do.</em></p><p> </p><p>Standing up, she closed the fridge only to see a figure in white move from the corner of her eye. Tzuyu dropped the ingredients and jumped up slightly from shock, stubbing her toe in the process.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>OW! What th-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu held her foot and winced in pain, only to hear a tiny chuckle from the right. Turning to face the sound, she was met with the sight of Mina on the other side of the countertop, clad in a white hoodie.</p><p> </p><p>“You should really be careful next time Tzuyu-ah” the girl said, still chuckling.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Mina unnie, I thought I saw a ghost...” </p><p> </p><p>This made Mina laugh louder, “Aigooo, you’ve been watching too many horror movies!”</p><p> </p><p>At this, Tzuyu gave her a sheepish smile, taking a quick glance down, she realized that she left the ingredients at the floor. She quickly bent to pick them up, placing them on the countertop after.</p><p> </p><p>Not knowing what to say, she then proceeded to prepare the sandwich in silence under Mina’s intent gaze. <em>This is awkward...</em></p><p> </p><p>The two of them had never really gotten that close. Both being somewhat of an introvert, their conversations always just consisted of small talk. Mina always stuck with the j-line, while Tzuyu felt more comfortable with Chaeyoung and Dahyun. So their interactions were limited to when they were paired up for commercials or when she needed help with the choreography. Aside from Momo, Mina was kind of a dance genius in their group, so she was always assigned to help out the other members whenever they had a hard time with the dance.</p><p> </p><p>Besides... being near Mina kind of made her nervous for some reason she couldn’t place. She couldn’t decipher if it was because Mina was too pretty and literally had the face of an angel, or if it was because of this aura of elegance she always exuded.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, Mina broke the silence, breaking Tzuyu out of her reverie. “Well it was fun watching you stub your toe Tzuyu-ah, but I’m feeling a little sleepy so I’m going to head back to my room.”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu nodded her head as Mina turned around to walk back to her room, “Have a good sleep unnie!”</p><p> </p><p>When Mina disappeared down the hallway, Tzuyu let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Have a good sleep? Really Tzuyu? How awkward can you get?</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu facepalmed and sighed. <em>What is it with Mina unnie that makes me so nervous anyway?</em></p><p> </p><p>After thinking for a few minutes and failing to come up with a reasonable answer, she gave up. Picking up her sandwich, she headed to the living room to watch some TV.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe this will get my mind off of things.</p><p> </p><p>—————————</p><p> </p><p>Later that morning, all the members have woken up and were all seated around the dining table. </p><p> </p><p>After settling down, they all began eating. A few spoonfuls in, Nayeon gulped down some water and clinked her glass. “I have an announcement to make!”</p><p> </p><p>Turning to her, the other members momentarily stopped eating and waited for her to continue speaking. Momo, who’s spoon was already halfway to her mouth sighed and put it down. <em>Leave it to Nayeon unnie to make an announcement just when I’m about to have a bite of these delicious pancakes.</em></p><p> </p><p>She started longingly at the mountain of pancakes that were on her plate, just waiting to be eaten. <em>Don’t worry, I’ll get back to you guys later.</em></p><p> </p><p>Satisfied now that she had everyone’s undivided attention, Nayeon announced that she had a schedule that day, and would probably return late that night, or maybe even tomorrow morning.</p><p> </p><p>Momo looked at her incredulously, <em>Seriously? She made us stop eating for that? My poor pancakes! </em>she thought.</p><p> </p><p>All the other members looked at each other before shrugging and resumed eating. <em>Finally I can get back to my pancakes!</em> Momo thought and eagerly lifted her spoon, only to be interrupted by Nayeon who started clear her throat excessively.</p><p> </p><p>Raising an eyebow, Momo turned to look at the oldest member, <em>Stop interrupting me and my pancakes!</em></p><p> </p><p>Nayeon then started winking while the others looked at her in confusion. <em>Wha-?</em></p><p><br/>
"You can't wink Nayeon." Jeongyeon said with a deadpan voice.</p><p> </p><p>Choosing to ignore her just this once, Nayeon huffed and faced the others, "Don’t you guys have schedules too?” she said innocently.</p><p> </p><p>One by one, all the members looked at each other confusedly. After a few moments, a look of understanding passed between them and they started to talk over one another, “Ah yes! We do!” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em>What schedule? The only schedule I have right now is with my precious pancakes</em>!</p><p> </p><p>One by one, all the members except Tzuyu started listing off their schedules for the day. It continued like that until Momo was the only one left. Everyone turned to look at her expectantly. <em>What schedule? Is there a photoshoot I didn't know about? I knew I should've unmuted the gc!</em></p><p> </p><p>Jihyo facepalmed internally and tried to give her a subtle look that said <em>just go with it!</em></p><p> </p><p>Not quite understanding, but choosing to go with it, Momo nodded her head slowly. “Ah yes yes!” <em>Just smile and nod Momo, the faster they stop talking the quicker you can get back to your pancakes!</em></p><p> </p><p>Seemingly satisfied with their answers, Nayeon nodded and smiled at all of them. However, Tzuyu raised a hand confusedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Tzuyu-ah, you do know you’re not in school right? You don’t have to raise your hand.” Chaeyoung whispered to her.</p><p> </p><p>Shyly putting her hand down, she spoke up for the first time since the unnies started talking. “Wait unnies, so I’m going to be left in the dorm? Alone?”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon nodded, “Yes Tzuyu, I know it was supposed to be our free day today but something unexpected just came up.”</p><p> </p><p>“...for all of you? All at the same time?" she eyed her unnies suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes... right girls?” Nayeon looked at the others for support. They all nodded, and Tzuyu pouted in defeat.</p><p> </p><p><em>Looks like I’m going to be alone today... </em>she thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu walked out of her room, planning to spend the day lounging on the sofa. She had just spent the entire morning inside her room after all the members left, and honestly the room was starting to feel stuffy.</p><p> </p><p><em>Hmm... what should I watch today?</em> She pondered as she walked down the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>However, she came to an abrupt stop and squeaked in surprise as she heard loud gunfire come from the living room. <em>What’s going on? I thought everyone left already? And why is there a war in the living room?</em></p><p> </p><p>Finally reaching the lounge, she was surprised to see a figure sitting on the couch, eyed focused intently on the big screen. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mina unnie? I thought everyone had a schedule today?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Mina-unnie? I thought you had a schedule too?” she asked loudly, so that she could be heard over the sounds coming from the speakers.</p><p> </p><p>She saw Mina glance at her quickly, before returning her eyes to the TV. “Ah yea, I was supposed to go with Momoring for a photoshoot, but the director said that something came up, so my schedule got moved.”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu nodded in understanding, before awkwardly shuffling her feet. Eyes darting around, she tried to figure out what to do. <em>Do I sit down? Or do I just leave and go back to my room? But that might seem rude... I just got here after all...</em></p><p> </p><p>As Tzuyu was having her internal battle, Mina finally paused her game and faced her. “Tzuyu-ah, you can sit beside me you know?” she said, patting the spot beside her.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu nodded stiffly before taking the far end of the couch. <em>Why am I so nervous?? </em></p><p> </p><p>Mina went back to her game, but not without noticing how far Tzuyu was sitting from her. She laughed lightly and said, “Tzuyu-ah you can sit closer to me, don’t worry I don’t bite!”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu let out a small chuckle at this, <em>Yah! Stop being so awkward Chou! It’s just your mina unnie! Your sweet, caring, drop dead gorgeous unnie. No big deal!</em></p><p> </p><p>She slid across the couch until her thighs were almost touching Mina’s. <em>Shoot. Am I too close?</em></p><p> </p><p>But she couldn’t find it in her to move away, so she stayed in place as Mina continued to play her games. After a while, she started to enjoy watching Mina’s character kill all the enemies on the screen. <em>Wow, they weren’t kidding when they said Mina unnie was good in video games.</em></p><p> </p><p>Her eyes darted to the second controller, lying unused on Mina’s left side. <em>I kinda wanna play too...</em> she thought. After contemplating what she should say, Tzuyu gave up and went back to watching, feeling too shy.</p><p> </p><p>After a couple of rounds, Mina noticed Tzuyu eyeing the second controller beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you wanna play?”</p><p> </p><p>Eyes snapping to hers, Tzuyu blinked confusedly, “Me? Play?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu scratched her nape shyly, <em>But I don’t know how to...”</em></p><p> </p><p>Mina chuckled before picking up the second controller and placing it into Tzuyu’s hands. Leaning closer, she began explaining the mechanics of the game. <em>She's so close... has she always smelled like vanilla? </em>Tzuyu began to wonder, completely tuning out Mina's words.</p><p> </p><p>After quickly teaching her the basic controls, Mina unpaused the game, and this time, the screen was split in half, on one side was Mina’s character, and the other was Tzuyu’s.</p><p> </p><p>They were on opposite teams.</p><p> </p><p>“W-wait Mina unnie!” Tzuyu tried to stall, not confident with her understanding of the control, mostly because she zoned out and focused on how close Mina was too her. But just as she was about to move her character, her screen shanged, and instead showed a sniper taking her character out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Game over! PenguinSniper27 just killed you! Press x to respawn.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu looked over at Mina, who had a smug smirk on her face. <em>W-what just happened?!</em></p><p> </p><p>“Mina unnie?!”</p><p> </p><p>Mina shrugged nonchalantly, “You were just standing there waiting to be killed.”</p><p> </p><p><em>WHAT</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu felt her inner competitiveness spike. <em>So this is how it's going to be.</em></p><p> </p><p> She focused her eyes on the screen determinedly. <em>I’m going to win this... just you wait Mina unnie.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fast forward to a couple hours later, Mina glanced at Tzuyu who was still focused on the game. <em>She’s the first one to ever play more than a couple games with me.</em></p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu, feeling Mina’s stare, met her eyes. “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina shook her head in disbelief, “It’s just that... you’re the first person to ever play for more than a couple games with me. All the other members give up after a while.”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu shrugged and smiled at her cheekily, “Well it’s about time somebody stood up to you Mina unnie.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina let out a loud laugh and slumped back into the sofa, content after spending the better half of the afternoon playing games with Tzuyu.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Tzuyu also sat back, tired after staring at the bright screen for so long. <em>Wow... if only I knew how fun it was to play with Mina unnie then maybe we would’ve been closer and less awkward around each other now.</em></p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu closed her eyes momentarily, before hearing a loud grumble from her stomach. Blushing, she turned to see Mina's eyes widen. Facing forward, she closed her eyes again and slowly covered her face in embarrassment. <em>Really?! Now? And in front of Mina unnie?!</em></p><p> </p><p>As she was busy wallowing in her embarrassment, she heard Mina try to stifle a giggle beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t try to hide it Mina unnie, just let it out.” She said, her voice muffled by her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing this, Mina couldn’t take it anymore and started laughing loudly. Tzuyu was glad Mina could only see half of her face because she’d probably laugh even more at the wide smile that was working it’s way up her face. <em>That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever heard. How can her laugh still be tiny? </em></p><p> </p><p>After Mina’s laughter died down, Tzuyu slowly lowered felt Mina stand up. Refusing to look, she stayed still, still embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>After collecting the few pieces of dignity she had left, she lowered her hands from her face. Mina was now perched at the armrest of the other sofa, busy on the telephone.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes... yes we’ll have it delivered here. Thank you so much. Okay bye!” </p><p> </p><p>Satisfied with her call, Mina turned to her with a wide smile. “I ordered us takeout!”</p><p> </p><p>As they waited for the food to arrive, Tzuyu stood to prepare the dining table. But before she could start to walk away, Mina held her arm to stop her. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay Tzuyu-ah! We’ll eat here in the living room.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Tzuyu slowly sat back on the couch, with Mina beside her. Neither of them were talking, but this time, the silence between them wasn’t as awkward as it used to be. Instead of nervously racking her brain to come up with something to say to Mina, Tzuyu now found comfort in the silence between them.</p><p> </p><p><em>But what changed?</em> She wondered. <em>Just because we played games together?</em></p><p> </p><p>But before she could delve deeper in her thoughts, the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of the food.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get it!” she exclaimed, immediately standing up.</p><p> </p><p>After paying for the food and thanking the deliveryman, Tzuyu returned to the living room to find that Mina had pushed aside the coffee table and laid out a mat in it’s place to make it look like a picnic.</p><p> </p><p>Mina smiled at her shyly, “I figured that we’d be comfortable like this... but if you’d prefer the table I could alwa-“</p><p> </p><p>But before Mina could finish, Tzuyu cut her off excitedly, “It looks perfect Mina-unnie!”</p><p> </p><p>Placing the bags of food in the middle they started to eat. However, compared to the awkward silences they always had, they now spoke comfortably to each other. They talked about anything and everything. From Mina’s experiences in ballet and how she felt when she first auditioned to Tzuyu’s favorite childhood memories. </p><p> </p><p>Before she knew it, Tzuyu found herself telling Mina the most embarrassing moments she’s ever experienced. If only to see Mina throw back her head and laugh loudly. For some unknown reason, Tzuyu felt comfortable with telling Mina things that she’s never told anyone about.</p><p> </p><p>As the sun came down, and they settled into quieter conversations, Tzuyu realized that she and Mina actually had a lot in common. </p><p> </p><p>One of these things, aside from being introverts of the group, was that they both shared a love for books, and dogs. Tzuyu even showed her some of her favorite dog videos that she had saved. Mina cooed at each and every one of them before promising to show Tzuyu her own favorite dog videos.</p><p> </p><p>After taking her phone and excitedly showing them to her, Tzuyu smiled and listened attentively to the excited Mina. Even if she’s already seen majority of the videos anyway.</p><p> </p><p>As day turned into night, Tzuyu realized that earlier this morning, she had felt like she knew nothing about the older girl despite being in the same band for a couple of years now. However, now she felt like she’s known Mina all her life. <em>Why didn’t we do this earlier again? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>Umm because you became nervous and left every time you saw her?</em> Her consciousness argued back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Touchè...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They had been sitting in silence for a few minutes now. Content with each other presence, before Mina abruptly sat up.</p><p> </p><p>She picked up the controllers and held one out to Tzuyu, “You game for a rematch?” she asked with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu grabbed the controller before settling into a comfortable position.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re on Mina unnie!”</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Momo groaned as she tiredly opened the dorm’s front door. <em>I’m so hungryyyyy</em></p><p> </p><p>She felt her stomach grumble in agreement, <em>Just a few more steps and I’ll be able to eat...</em></p><p> </p><p>However, after quickly walking to the kitchen and bypassing the living room, something caught her eye and she slowly backtracked. <em>What are they doing ...?</em></p><p> </p><p>Lo and behold, the sight that greeted her momentarily made her forget about being hungry. Nayeon and Jeongyeon were peeking over the sofa taking pictures of something on the floor. <em>What could be so interesting about the floor ....?</em></p><p> </p><p>After taking what seemed like a hundred pictures, Momo watched as Nayeon and Jeongyeon excitedly show the pictures to an eagerly waiting Sana and Jihyo. After a few moments, all of them started to coo at whatever was on the phones.</p><p> </p><p><em>Why would they be cooing about pictures of a floor?</em> A confused Momo thought to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding to end her confusion and cleared her throat, making all four of them jump in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>They all turned to where the sound came from and saw a confused Momo. “Yah! You scared us to death!” she whisper yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-“</p><p> </p><p>Momo couldn’t finish her sentence because at that moment Jeongyeon decided to dive right at her and cover her mouth. “Mfhfhffh” she continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah! Whisper!!” Jeongyeon told her.</p><p> </p><p>Removing Jeongyeon’s hand from her mouth, Momo looked at her confusedly, “Why? And why does your hand smell like fries?” </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon put her hand to her nose, took a whiff and shrugged, “Smells fine to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana and Nayeon shot her looks of disbelief while Jihyo decided to put an end to Momo’s confusion. She took the from from Nayeon and showed it to Momo. “Here, this explains everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Tearing her doubtful gaze from her four co-members she glanced at the phone. <em>What’s so cu- omg that’s so cute!!”</em></p><p> </p><p>Momo internallt fangirled over the picture. <em>They look adorable...</em></p><p> </p><p>She glanced back up only to meet Sana’s knowing gaze. “Riiiight? Who would’ve known!” she wiggled her eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>What was in the picture you may ask? Well it was just Twice’s resident penguin resting her head on their tallest member’s shoulder, while Tzuyu’s head was on top of Mina’s. They both still had controllers in their hand, and had seemingly fallen asleep midgame.</p><p> </p><p>Sana chuckled, “Looks like Mina finally met her match when it comes to video games...”</p><p> </p><p>Smiling and nodding, Nayeon looped her arms around Sana and Jihyo, and softly uttered to them, “I guess our plan worked after all! I told you guys not to doubt the power of Im Nayeon!”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon rolled her eyes and playfully shoved Nayeon, “Whatever! You may be right this time, but I how many times have I told you that eating expired ice cre-“</p><p> </p><p>Sana held up her hand, sensing a 2yeon argument brewing, “Anyway, before we wake them up with our noise, let’s all head back to our rooms! This “pretend” schedule wore me out! You know I had to switch cafes three times because they kept kicking me out?”</p><p> </p><p>All three of them nodded in agreement, while Momo darted her eyes to Sana, “Wait, you guys didn’t really have schedules today?”</p><p> </p><p>Four guilty gazes met her eyes, looking at each other and nodding, they all scrambled back to their rooms.</p><p> </p><p>“Wai-“ but before Momo knew it, she was talking to thin air.</p><p> </p><p>Momo looked back at the picture on the phone, in her rush Nayeon forgot to take her phone back. </p><p> </p><p>“...what plan?” she mumbled to herself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mina and Tzuyu are left alone in the dorm. Problem? They’re not that close...</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu yawned as she sat up in her bed. After taking a quick look at the digital clock on her bedside table, she slumped back on her bed. <em>It’s just 5AM... way too early to be up.</em></p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu tossed and turned in her bed, trying to fall back asleep. But after about 20 minutes of trying and failing to fall back asleep, she gave up and got out of bed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Aish, the one day we don’t have anything scheduled and I wake up way too early.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu walked out of her room into the dark hallway of their dorm. As expected, all of the members were still fast asleep. Being one of the members who always wakes up first, she was used to the sight of a dark and empty dorm.</p><p> </p><p>She stumbled into the kitchen, and was surprised to see the lights already open. <em>One of the unnies probably forgot to turn the lights off again.</em></p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu shrugged and walked straight to the fridge, looking for something to eat. <em>Hmm... we really need to go to the grocery. Momo unnie ate everything. Again.</em></p><p> </p><p>She chuckled at the thought of the Japanese member who they jokingly called the vacuum. Whenever any of them couldn’t finish their food, they would just turn to Momo and she’d gladly finish it without second thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Humming to herself, she was able to pick out a few ingredients for a sandwich. <em>Well this will have to do.</em></p><p> </p><p>Standing up, she closed the fridge only to see a figure in white move from the corner of her eye. Tzuyu dropped the ingredients and jumped up slightly from shock, stubbing her toe in the process.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>OW! What th-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu held her foot and winced in pain, only to hear a tiny chuckle from the right. Turning to face the sound, she was met with the sight of Mina on the other side of the countertop, clad in a white hoodie.</p><p> </p><p>“You should really be careful next time Tzuyu-ah” the girl said, still chuckling.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Mina unnie, I thought I saw a ghost...” </p><p> </p><p>This made Mina laugh louder, “Aigooo, you’ve been watching too many horror movies!”</p><p> </p><p>At this, Tzuyu gave her a sheepish smile, taking a quick glance down, she realized that she left the ingredients at the floor. She quickly bent to pick them up, placing them on the countertop after.</p><p> </p><p>Not knowing what to say, she then proceeded to prepare the sandwich in silence under Mina’s intent gaze. <em>This is awkward...</em></p><p> </p><p>The two of them had never really gotten that close. Both being somewhat of an introvert, their conversations always just consisted of small talk. Mina always stuck with the j-line, while Tzuyu felt more comfortable with Chaeyoung and Dahyun. So their interactions were limited to when they were paired up for commercials or when she needed help with the choreography. Aside from Momo, Mina was kind of a dance genius in their group, so she was always assigned to help out the other members whenever they had a hard time with the dance.</p><p> </p><p>Besides... being near Mina kind of made her nervous for some reason she couldn’t place. She couldn’t decipher if it was because Mina was too pretty and literally had the face of an angel, or if it was because of this aura of elegance she always exuded.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, Mina broke the silence, breaking Tzuyu out of her reverie. “Well it was fun watching you stub your toe Tzuyu-ah, but I’m feeling a little sleepy so I’m going to head back to my room.”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu nodded her head as Mina turned around to walk back to her room, “Have a good sleep unnie!”</p><p> </p><p>When Mina disappeared down the hallway, Tzuyu let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Have a good sleep? Really Tzuyu? How awkward can you get?</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu facepalmed and sighed. <em>What is it with Mina unnie that makes me so nervous anyway?</em></p><p> </p><p>After thinking for a few minutes and failing to come up with a reasonable answer, she gave up. Picking up her sandwich, she headed to the living room to watch some TV.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe this will get my mind off of things.</p><p> </p><p>—————————</p><p> </p><p>Later that morning, all the members have woken up and were all seated around the dining table. </p><p> </p><p>After settling down, they all began eating. A few spoonfuls in, Nayeon gulped down some water and clinked her glass. “I have an announcement to make!”</p><p> </p><p>Turning to her, the other members momentarily stopped eating and waited for her to continue speaking. Momo, who’s spoon was already halfway to her mouth sighed and put it down. <em>Leave it to Nayeon unnie to make an announcement just when I’m about to have a bite of these delicious pancakes.</em></p><p> </p><p>She started longingly at the mountain of pancakes that were on her plate, just waiting to be eaten. <em>Don’t worry, I’ll get back to you guys later.</em></p><p> </p><p>Satisfied now that she had everyone’s undivided attention, Nayeon announced that she had a schedule that day, and would probably return late that night, or maybe even tomorrow morning.</p><p> </p><p>Momo looked at her incredulously, <em>Seriously? She made us stop eating for that? My poor pancakes! </em>she thought.</p><p> </p><p>All the other members looked at each other before shrugging and resumed eating. <em>Finally I can get back to my pancakes!</em> Momo thought and eagerly lifted her spoon, only to be interrupted by Nayeon who started clear her throat excessively.</p><p> </p><p>Raising an eyebow, Momo turned to look at the oldest member, <em>Stop interrupting me and my pancakes!</em></p><p> </p><p>Nayeon then started winking while the others looked at her in confusion. <em>Wha-?</em></p><p><br/>
"You can't wink Nayeon." Jeongyeon said with a deadpan voice.</p><p> </p><p>Choosing to ignore her just this once, Nayeon huffed and faced the others, "Don’t you guys have schedules too?” she said innocently.</p><p> </p><p>One by one, all the members looked at each other confusedly. After a few moments, a look of understanding passed between them and they started to talk over one another, “Ah yes! We do!” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em>What schedule? The only schedule I have right now is with my precious pancakes</em>!</p><p> </p><p>One by one, all the members except Tzuyu started listing off their schedules for the day. It continued like that until Momo was the only one left. Everyone turned to look at her expectantly. <em>What schedule? Is there a photoshoot I didn't know about? I knew I should've unmuted the gc!</em></p><p> </p><p>Jihyo facepalmed internally and tried to give her a subtle look that said <em>just go with it!</em></p><p> </p><p>Not quite understanding, but choosing to go with it, Momo nodded her head slowly. “Ah yes yes!” <em>Just smile and nod Momo, the faster they stop talking the quicker you can get back to your pancakes!</em></p><p> </p><p>Seemingly satisfied with their answers, Nayeon nodded and smiled at all of them. However, Tzuyu raised a hand confusedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Tzuyu-ah, you do know you’re not in school right? You don’t have to raise your hand.” Chaeyoung whispered to her.</p><p> </p><p>Shyly putting her hand down, she spoke up for the first time since the unnies started talking. “Wait unnies, so I’m going to be left in the dorm? Alone?”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon nodded, “Yes Tzuyu, I know it was supposed to be our free day today but something unexpected just came up.”</p><p> </p><p>“...for all of you? All at the same time?" she eyed her unnies suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes... right girls?” Nayeon looked at the others for support. They all nodded, and Tzuyu pouted in defeat.</p><p> </p><p><em>Looks like I’m going to be alone today... </em>she thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu walked out of her room, planning to spend the day lounging on the sofa. She had just spent the entire morning inside her room after all the members left, and honestly the room was starting to feel stuffy.</p><p> </p><p><em>Hmm... what should I watch today?</em> She pondered as she walked down the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>However, she came to an abrupt stop and squeaked in surprise as she heard loud gunfire come from the living room. <em>What’s going on? I thought everyone left already? And why is there a war in the living room?</em></p><p> </p><p>Finally reaching the lounge, she was surprised to see a figure sitting on the couch, eyed focused intently on the big screen. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mina unnie? I thought everyone had a schedule today?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Mina-unnie? I thought you had a schedule too?” she asked loudly, so that she could be heard over the sounds coming from the speakers.</p><p> </p><p>She saw Mina glance at her quickly, before returning her eyes to the TV. “Ah yea, I was supposed to go with Momoring for a photoshoot, but the director said that something came up, so my schedule got moved.”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu nodded in understanding, before awkwardly shuffling her feet. Eyes darting around, she tried to figure out what to do. <em>Do I sit down? Or do I just leave and go back to my room? But that might seem rude... I just got here after all...</em></p><p> </p><p>As Tzuyu was having her internal battle, Mina finally paused her game and faced her. “Tzuyu-ah, you can sit beside me you know?” she said, patting the spot beside her.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu nodded stiffly before taking the far end of the couch. <em>Why am I so nervous?? </em></p><p> </p><p>Mina went back to her game, but not without noticing how far Tzuyu was sitting from her. She laughed lightly and said, “Tzuyu-ah you can sit closer to me, don’t worry I don’t bite!”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu let out a small chuckle at this, <em>Yah! Stop being so awkward Chou! It’s just your mina unnie! Your sweet, caring, drop dead gorgeous unnie. No big deal!</em></p><p> </p><p>She slid across the couch until her thighs were almost touching Mina’s. <em>Shoot. Am I too close?</em></p><p> </p><p>But she couldn’t find it in her to move away, so she stayed in place as Mina continued to play her games. After a while, she started to enjoy watching Mina’s character kill all the enemies on the screen. <em>Wow, they weren’t kidding when they said Mina unnie was good in video games.</em></p><p> </p><p>Her eyes darted to the second controller, lying unused on Mina’s left side. <em>I kinda wanna play too...</em> she thought. After contemplating what she should say, Tzuyu gave up and went back to watching, feeling too shy.</p><p> </p><p>After a couple of rounds, Mina noticed Tzuyu eyeing the second controller beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you wanna play?”</p><p> </p><p>Eyes snapping to hers, Tzuyu blinked confusedly, “Me? Play?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu scratched her nape shyly, <em>But I don’t know how to...”</em></p><p> </p><p>Mina chuckled before picking up the second controller and placing it into Tzuyu’s hands. Leaning closer, she began explaining the mechanics of the game. <em>She's so close... has she always smelled like vanilla? </em>Tzuyu began to wonder, completely tuning out Mina's words.</p><p> </p><p>After quickly teaching her the basic controls, Mina unpaused the game, and this time, the screen was split in half, on one side was Mina’s character, and the other was Tzuyu’s.</p><p> </p><p>They were on opposite teams.</p><p> </p><p>“W-wait Mina unnie!” Tzuyu tried to stall, not confident with her understanding of the control, mostly because she zoned out and focused on how close Mina was too her. But just as she was about to move her character, her screen shanged, and instead showed a sniper taking her character out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Game over! PenguinSniper27 just killed you! Press x to respawn.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu looked over at Mina, who had a smug smirk on her face. <em>W-what just happened?!</em></p><p> </p><p>“Mina unnie?!”</p><p> </p><p>Mina shrugged nonchalantly, “You were just standing there waiting to be killed.”</p><p> </p><p><em>WHAT</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu felt her inner competitiveness spike. <em>So this is how it's going to be.</em></p><p> </p><p> She focused her eyes on the screen determinedly. <em>I’m going to win this... just you wait Mina unnie.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fast forward to a couple hours later, Mina glanced at Tzuyu who was still focused on the game. <em>She’s the first one to ever play more than a couple games with me.</em></p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu, feeling Mina’s stare, met her eyes. “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina shook her head in disbelief, “It’s just that... you’re the first person to ever play for more than a couple games with me. All the other members give up after a while.”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu shrugged and smiled at her cheekily, “Well it’s about time somebody stood up to you Mina unnie.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina let out a loud laugh and slumped back into the sofa, content after spending the better half of the afternoon playing games with Tzuyu.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Tzuyu also sat back, tired after staring at the bright screen for so long. <em>Wow... if only I knew how fun it was to play with Mina unnie then maybe we would’ve been closer and less awkward around each other now.</em></p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu closed her eyes momentarily, before hearing a loud grumble from her stomach. Blushing, she turned to see Mina's eyes widen. Facing forward, she closed her eyes again and slowly covered her face in embarrassment. <em>Really?! Now? And in front of Mina unnie?!</em></p><p> </p><p>As she was busy wallowing in her embarrassment, she heard Mina try to stifle a giggle beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t try to hide it Mina unnie, just let it out.” She said, her voice muffled by her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing this, Mina couldn’t take it anymore and started laughing loudly. Tzuyu was glad Mina could only see half of her face because she’d probably laugh even more at the wide smile that was working it’s way up her face. <em>That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever heard. How can her laugh still be tiny? </em></p><p> </p><p>After Mina’s laughter died down, Tzuyu slowly lowered felt Mina stand up. Refusing to look, she stayed still, still embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>After collecting the few pieces of dignity she had left, she lowered her hands from her face. Mina was now perched at the armrest of the other sofa, busy on the telephone.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes... yes we’ll have it delivered here. Thank you so much. Okay bye!” </p><p> </p><p>Satisfied with her call, Mina turned to her with a wide smile. “I ordered us takeout!”</p><p> </p><p>As they waited for the food to arrive, Tzuyu stood to prepare the dining table. But before she could start to walk away, Mina held her arm to stop her. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay Tzuyu-ah! We’ll eat here in the living room.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Tzuyu slowly sat back on the couch, with Mina beside her. Neither of them were talking, but this time, the silence between them wasn’t as awkward as it used to be. Instead of nervously racking her brain to come up with something to say to Mina, Tzuyu now found comfort in the silence between them.</p><p> </p><p><em>But what changed?</em> She wondered. <em>Just because we played games together?</em></p><p> </p><p>But before she could delve deeper in her thoughts, the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of the food.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get it!” she exclaimed, immediately standing up.</p><p> </p><p>After paying for the food and thanking the deliveryman, Tzuyu returned to the living room to find that Mina had pushed aside the coffee table and laid out a mat in it’s place to make it look like a picnic.</p><p> </p><p>Mina smiled at her shyly, “I figured that we’d be comfortable like this... but if you’d prefer the table I could alwa-“</p><p> </p><p>But before Mina could finish, Tzuyu cut her off excitedly, “It looks perfect Mina-unnie!”</p><p> </p><p>Placing the bags of food in the middle they started to eat. However, compared to the awkward silences they always had, they now spoke comfortably to each other. They talked about anything and everything. From Mina’s experiences in ballet and how she felt when she first auditioned to Tzuyu’s favorite childhood memories. </p><p> </p><p>Before she knew it, Tzuyu found herself telling Mina the most embarrassing moments she’s ever experienced. If only to see Mina throw back her head and laugh loudly. For some unknown reason, Tzuyu felt comfortable with telling Mina things that she’s never told anyone about.</p><p> </p><p>As the sun came down, and they settled into quieter conversations, Tzuyu realized that she and Mina actually had a lot in common. </p><p> </p><p>One of these things, aside from being introverts of the group, was that they both shared a love for books, and dogs. Tzuyu even showed her some of her favorite dog videos that she had saved. Mina cooed at each and every one of them before promising to show Tzuyu her own favorite dog videos.</p><p> </p><p>After taking her phone and excitedly showing them to her, Tzuyu smiled and listened attentively to the excited Mina. Even if she’s already seen majority of the videos anyway.</p><p> </p><p>As day turned into night, Tzuyu realized that earlier this morning, she had felt like she knew nothing about the older girl despite being in the same band for a couple of years now. However, now she felt like she’s known Mina all her life. <em>Why didn’t we do this earlier again? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>Umm because you became nervous and left every time you saw her?</em> Her consciousness argued back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Touchè...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They had been sitting in silence for a few minutes now. Content with each other presence, before Mina abruptly sat up.</p><p> </p><p>She picked up the controllers and held one out to Tzuyu, “You game for a rematch?” she asked with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu grabbed the controller before settling into a comfortable position.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re on Mina unnie!”</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Momo groaned as she tiredly opened the dorm’s front door. <em>I’m so hungryyyyy</em></p><p> </p><p>She felt her stomach grumble in agreement, <em>Just a few more steps and I’ll be able to eat...</em></p><p> </p><p>However, after quickly walking to the kitchen and bypassing the living room, something caught her eye and she slowly backtracked. <em>What are they doing ...?</em></p><p> </p><p>Lo and behold, the sight that greeted her momentarily made her forget about being hungry. Nayeon and Jeongyeon were peeking over the sofa taking pictures of something on the floor. <em>What could be so interesting about the floor ....?</em></p><p> </p><p>After taking what seemed like a hundred pictures, Momo watched as Nayeon and Jeongyeon excitedly show the pictures to an eagerly waiting Sana and Jihyo. After a few moments, all of them started to coo at whatever was on the phones.</p><p> </p><p><em>Why would they be cooing about pictures of a floor?</em> A confused Momo thought to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding to end her confusion and cleared her throat, making all four of them jump in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>They all turned to where the sound came from and saw a confused Momo. “Yah! You scared us to death!” she whisper yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-“</p><p> </p><p>Momo couldn’t finish her sentence because at that moment Jeongyeon decided to dive right at her and cover her mouth. “Mfhfhffh” she continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah! Whisper!!” Jeongyeon told her.</p><p> </p><p>Removing Jeongyeon’s hand from her mouth, Momo looked at her confusedly, “Why? And why does your hand smell like fries?” </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon put her hand to her nose, took a whiff and shrugged, “Smells fine to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana and Nayeon shot her looks of disbelief while Jihyo decided to put an end to Momo’s confusion. She took the from from Nayeon and showed it to Momo. “Here, this explains everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Tearing her doubtful gaze from her four co-members she glanced at the phone. <em>What’s so cu- omg that’s so cute!!”</em></p><p> </p><p>Momo internally fangirled over the picture. <em>They look adorable...</em></p><p> </p><p>She glanced back up only to meet Sana’s knowing gaze. “Riiiight? Who would’ve known!” she wiggled her eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>What was in the picture you may ask? Well it was just Twice’s resident penguin resting her head on their tallest member’s shoulder, while Tzuyu’s head was on top of Mina’s. They both still had controllers in their hand, and had seemingly fallen asleep midgame.</p><p> </p><p>Sana chuckled, “Looks like Mina finally met her match when it comes to video games...”</p><p> </p><p>Smiling and nodding, Nayeon looped her arms around Sana and Jihyo, and softly uttered to them, “I guess our plan worked after all! I told you guys not to doubt the power of Im Nayeon!”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon rolled her eyes and playfully shoved Nayeon, “Whatever! You may be right this time, but I how many times have I told you that eating expired ice cre-“</p><p> </p><p>Sana held up her hand, sensing a 2yeon argument brewing, “Anyway, before we wake them up with our noise, let’s all head back to our rooms! This “pretend” schedule wore me out! You know I had to switch cafes three times because they kept kicking me out?”</p><p> </p><p>All three of them nodded in agreement, while Momo darted her eyes to Sana, “Wait, you guys didn’t really have schedules today?”</p><p> </p><p>Four guilty gazes met her eyes, looking at each other and nodding, they all scrambled back to their rooms.</p><p> </p><p>“Wai-“ but before Momo knew it, she was talking to thin air.</p><p> </p><p>Momo looked back at the picture on the phone, in her rush Nayeon forgot to take her phone back. </p><p> </p><p>“...what plan?” she mumbled to herself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Blush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mina likes making Tzuyu blush. Told from the other member’s point of view.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Nayeon</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon was having the time of her life. She was currently running around the stage, stealing kisses from her members.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">One by one, she jumped on the unsuspecting girls and placed a big kiss on their cheeks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Six down, two to go!” she exclaimed to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">Now where are Jihyo and Tzuyu...?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sweeping her gaze around the stage, she spotted Jihyo who was waving to the fans, her back turned to Nayeon. </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>Aha! Gotcha!</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Running up to a clueless Jihyo, she held the younger girl’s arm. “Jihyo Jihyo Jihyo...” she said, effectively catching her attention.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A confused Jihyo turned to face her, taking advantage of the situation, Nayeon immediately leaned in and pecked her on the cheeks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When she realized what just happened, Jihyo immediately recoiled in fake disgust and let out a surprised squeak. Holding her cheek, the smaller girl looked at Nayeon in horror.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Seeing her bandmate’s reaction, Nayeon threw her head back and laughed. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">One down, one more to go!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Running away before Jihyo could smack her, Nayeon spotted Tzuyu who was standing farther down the stage. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">Perfect timing!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Her eyes locked on the last target, Nayeon surprised the tall girl from behind. However, before she could get anywhere close to Tzuyu’s face, the younger girl immediately held her arm up. Effectively keeping Nayeon an arm’s length away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s4">Wha-?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Unnie no! You know I hate kisses!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ignoring her and leaning again for a second try, Nayeon was yet again rejected. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">Yah! How could you not want my kisses Tzuyu-ah?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Tzuyu-ah don’t you want Nayeon unnie’s kisses?” she asked, before pouting for effect.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu immediately shook her head and gave her a cheeky smile, “Nope.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon’s eyes widened at this, “Yah! How could you not want my kis-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Before she could blink, Tzuyu finally let go of her arm before running away from her.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Bye unnie!” she shouted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Not one to give up so easily, Nayeon chased Tzuyu around the stage. After a few close encounters, she zeroed in on the younger girl. </span>
  <span class="s4">Nowhere to go now!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu, seeing that she was about to be trapped in a corner immediately ran to Mina, who had been watching the entire ordeal. She proceeded to hide behind the smaller girl, “Mina unnie! Hide me!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mina laughed before looking at Nayeon who was now sporting a pout. Knowing that she had lost that round, Nayeon walked away defeated. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">You may have won this time Tzuyu-ah, but mark my words, you’ll get kisses from me too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The concert proceeded without a hitch after that, and after a heartfelt goodbye, the nine girls all went backstage. Feeling the adrenaline from performing slowly dissipate, they all began to feel fatigue kick in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Upon reaching the dressing room, Nayeon immediately slumped onto the nearest couch and closed her eyes tiredly. After a few minutes of lying down, she opened her eyes and glanced around the room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">All her other members save for Mina were in the process of changing into more comfortable clothes and taking their make up off. This time, it was Mina’s turn to take the post-concert selca. Feeling too lazy to move from her place, Nayeon watched the younger girl look up around the room, and settle her eyes on Tzuyu.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Walking up to the maknae, she saw Mina say something to Tzuyu before looking at her with a wide smile. Watching their two quietest members closely, Nayeon saw Tzuyu’s ears start turn slightly red, before nodding.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s4">What could have Mina said that made our savage little maknae blush?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">To her surprise, she saw Mina take a seat beside Tzuyu and lean in to place a kiss on her cheek. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">Wait a minute? Tzuyu hates kisses but let’s Mina kiss her? </span>
    <span class="s2">Nayeon wondered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The kiss lingered for a while as Mina held up the phone and took a couple of pictures. Satisfied, Mina leaned back and took a look at the phone. Smiling widely, she showed the pictures to Tzuyu, who had a fond look on her face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Still smiling, Nayeon saw Mina stand up and say something to Tzuyu before walking away. Leaving the still blushing girl behind. Confident that the other girl couldn”t see her, Tzuyu reached up to touch her cheek before smiling fondly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Now more curious than ever, Nayeon marched right up to the younger girl. “Yah! Didn’t you tell me that you hated kisses? So why is it that you let Mina kiss you but when I try to, you run away?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Now seeing Tzuyu up close, Nayeon could clearly see the lipstick mark left on her cheek. </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>I smell favoritism!</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She looked at Tzuyu expectantly, waiting for an explanation. However, the maknae simply shrugged and said leaned back on the sofa.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re not Mina unnie.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <em>WHAT.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Jeongyeon</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Psst! Look! There they go again!” an amused Nayeon nudged Jeongyeon who was beside her, busy signing a fan’s poster. After thanking the fan, she turned to Nayeon with an annoyed expression.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yah! Didn’t I tell you to stop nudging my ribs? They hurt!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon rolled her eyes but kept her eyes on the pair who were seated at the end of the table. “Stop being a baby, it didn’t even hurt that much!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“How about you try-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jeongyeon never got to finish her sentence because Nayeon immediately shushed her with a finger, “Stop talking and take a look at those two being all sweet again!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This time, it was Jeongyeon’s turn to roll her eyes at Nayeon before taking a look at what the older girl was so excited about.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">From her place, she could see the two quietest members of the group play around with each other. From what she could see, it seemed that Tzuyu had stolen one of Mina’s numerous penguin plushies and was claiming it as hers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mina, being the self professed penguin in their group always received a ridiculous amount of penguin plushies from their fans. Every time they would come home from a fansign, all their sofas and chairs would have at least one penguin sitting on top of it. The penguins had long since migrated from Mina’s room, the small space unable to accommodate the sheer amount of them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Though she could probably cuddle one everyday for a year and not have to repeat any of the plushies, Mina was always protective of them. She held them close to her heart, always saying that any gift a fan gave her was precious. Which must be why she was currently trying to steal back the penguin from Tzuyu’s hands.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">However, Tzuyu started using her long arms to her advantage, and was holding it in the opposite direction. Far away from Mina, who was trying, but failing (cutely, if one would ask Jeongyeon) to reach it. After a couple of tries, Mina pouted in defeat and crossed her arms defiantly. Seeing Mina stop, the maknae laughed and placed the plushie in front of her. Arms still wrapped protectively around it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It went on like that for a while. Jeongyeon was just about to look away when suddenly Mina leaned in close to Tzuyu, invading her personal space. Surprised, Tzuyu leaned slightly back, her eyes widening. But before she could react, Mina sat up slightly, to be able to match Tzuyu’s height, and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Even from far away, Jeongyeon could clearly see Tzuyu’s eyes widen even further, and her cheeks start to redden. Seeing her opportunity, Mina then grabbed the plushie right out of the maknae’s now loose arms before sitting back in her seat. Leaving a surprised and red-cheeked maknae. Mina smiled triumphantly and did a little dance in her seat. Unaware of the effect she had on Tzuyu.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A loud laugh brought Jeongyeon back to reality, and she tore her gaze away from the two. Glancing back to her right, she saw Nayeon throw her head back and laugh, before meeting Jeongyeon’s eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Mina really knows Tzuyu’s weak spots huh?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Remembering Mina dancing obliviously while Tzuyu sat in shock in her seat, Jeongyeon let out a chuckle of her own. “I don’t think she realizes just how much she has an effect on Tzuyu.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon pondered for a moment, before nodding in agreement. “Hmm, I guess you’re right. She </span>
  <span class="s4">is</span>
  <span class="s2"> still clueless about our little maknae’s crush on her.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Now this made Jeongyeon tilt her head in confusion, “What crush?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This only made Nayeon laugh harder, “Yoo Jeongyeon, you’re just like Mina!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Wait, Tzuyu has a crush on our Minari?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon shook her head amusedly, “You’re so clueless sometimes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This made Jeongyeon even more confused, she turned back to the two, before looking back at Nayeon. However before she could ask Nayeon some more questions, a fan appeared in front of her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After signing their poster, Jeongyeon again tried to interrogate Nayeon. But the older girl simply laughed and shook her head, before saying, “Figure it out on your own Jeong!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Left to her own thoughts, Jeongyeon still couldn’t figure out what Nayeon was talking about. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <em>Our savage little maknae has a crush on Minari?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Blush II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part Two of Blush</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/>(Just imagine that they were practicing for the Heartshaker remix stage)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MOMO</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Momo groaned as she slumped face-first into one of the nearby cushions in the practice room. Practice had been extra hard today, with the concert dates looming over them. To add onto that, a couple of the members had been having a harder time grasping the choreography for one of their special stages, so their dance instructor had been on the edge.</p><p> </p><p>Being one of the best dancers in the kpop industry, Momo always had an easier time when it came to choreography. She was the dancing machine after all. After a couple of runs, and the nod of approval from their instructor, Momo had wandered off to take a break.</p><p> </p><p>Which was why she was now taking the much needed rest that her body needed. <em>Everything hurts... and I’m really hungry...</em></p><p> </p><p>Groaning, she flipped over so now she was facing the members who were still practicing. On a normal day, she would’ve taken the time to help out her other members, but today she was feeling a little sick. Waking up with a sore throat, she had powered through rehearsals with hopes of getting in and out as fast as possible.</p><p> </p><p><em>I just want to go back to my room and sleep. </em>Momo thought wistfully. <em>Okay, maybe eat first then sleep.</em></p><p> </p><p>But all that really rested on wether the other members would finish up polishing the steps. Something Momo hoped would happen sooner rather than later.</p><p> </p><p>Taking the time to observe her members, her gaze landed on Jihyo. Jihyo had always been an extraordinary dancer, which was why she frequently helped out the others. </p><p> </p><p>Momo has always been thankful that Jihyo took such good care of them as their leader. At first, she admitted that she had her doubts way back when they debuted, but now, she realizes that Jihyo was perfect for the role. And she wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p> </p><p>Looking over to the other side of the room, she noticed Mina who was teaching Tzuyu how to do some of the harder steps.</p><p> </p><p>Mina had always been a phenomenal dancer, partly in thanks for her 11 years of ballet training. She always exuded this grace and elegance that Momo had yet to see on other dancers. </p><p> </p><p>Usually, Mina would be one of the first to finish practicing and would be on her phone, as usual. But this time, Momo observed with a slightly curious glance, Mina had taken it upon herself to help Tzuyu out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hmm, they sure have been close lately...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Being the two quietest members of the group, they usually stuck together. </p><p> </p><p>Momo continued to observed them, and raised her eyes slightly in curiosity at the scene that started to unfold before her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Mina was facing the mirror, dancing a particular part of their choreography that was “sexier” than what they usually did. It required the use of their hips in a somewhat sensual manner. </p><p> </p><p>Mina was so focused on her reflection, that she failed to realize that Tzuyu had long since stopped following her and was now standing completely still. Seemingly mesmerized by the sight in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu had been following right along at first, eyes focused on her own reflection. However when Mina reached a certain part of their choreography, her eyes seemingly had a mind of it’s own, and had snapped right to Mina’s figure. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes had stayed glued to Mina’s figure in front of her, right until she realized that Mina was about to reach the end of the dance. Shaking herself out of her reverie, much to the amusement of Momo who was watching her, she tried to at least follow along with Mina for the last few counts.</p><p> </p><p><em>What’s up with our little maknae?</em> Momo wondered to herself, and chuckled at the sight of the seemingly flustered girl.</p><p> </p><p>She watched as Mina finally wrapped up, and turned to look at Tzuyu who was behind her. Expecting her to have followed along. Completely oblivious to the fact that Tzuyu had been standing there frozen for the better part of her “lesson”.</p><p> </p><p>Momo watched with amusement in her eyes as Tzuyu tried to dance the part that Mina had just tried to teach her earlier. A few counts in, Mina raised an eyebrow. Smiling sheepishly at her, Tzuyu continued to dance. After a few more moves, Mina went behind Tzuyu and grasped her hips, before moving it in the way it was supposed to for the dance. Trying to show the taller girl how it was supposed to be done.</p><p> </p><p>Mina’s sudden close proximity to her made Tzuyu‘s ears start to turn slightly pink. However, completely immersed in the “lesson” Mina had failed to notice Tzuyu’s now flustered state. </p><p> </p><p>After doing the move over and over until she was satisfied that Tzuyu had understood what she had to do, she stepped away and watched as Tzuyu attempt to do the move by herself. </p><p> </p><p>Finally taking a glance at the taller girl, Mina seemed to notice Tzuyu’s current state. Her features immediately turned into one filled with worry, and she quickly placed her hand on top of Tzuyu’s forehead. </p><p> </p><p>Mina said something to Tzuyu, and being far away from the two, Momo could only assume that she must have said something along the lines of, “Are you okay Tzuyu-ah? Are you feeling sick?”</p><p> </p><p>Momo chuckled to herself, <em>well she’s definitely not sick, that much I can tell you. Aigooo, how clueless can you be Mitang?</em></p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu then shook in her head embarrassedly, and tried to figure out how to explain her current state without having to say that she’s flustered because of the older girl.</p><p> </p><p>At this, Momo tore her gaze away from the two and glanced at the ceiling. Trying to process what she just saw.</p><p> </p><p>It was her first time to see such a reaction from their usually reserved maknae. Any longer and she probably would’ve started to look like a tomato. Momo thought amusedly to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing back at the two, she realized that they were the only ones left still practicing.</p><p> </p><p>Laughing to herself she shifted around on the couch, trying to figure out the most comfortable position. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>With Tzuyu like this, looks we’ll be here for a while...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SANA</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sana was having the time of her life. No schedules for the day, sitting in the couch watching her favorite move, and of course, cuddled up with Mina. </p><p> </p><p>Among all of her members, she had always babied the youngest of the j-line the most. Having known her for quite a while now, Mina had this aura around her that just made Sana want to hug the girl and never let her go.</p><p> </p><p>She was her favorite Japanese member. (Don’t tell Momo that) Mina was just her baby. The baby of Twice, really, despite Tzuyu being the maknae. Everyone just fell a little in love with Mina as they got to know here more. Not that Sana could blame them because Mina was just perfect in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing in contentment, Sana leaned against the younger girl and focused back on the movie. However, a few minutes in, she heard a loud grumble come from her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing this, Mina turned to her and let out a soft giggle. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you hungry unnie?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana winced and met Mina’s eyes with a sheepish smile. “I kinda haven’t eaten breakfast...”</p><p> </p><p>Mina sat up and made a move to get out from under the covers. Whining from the loss of contact, Sana fell sideways onto the couch. “Mina-ya where are you goinggggg?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina let out another chuckle before patting Sana’s leg, “Be right back unnie, I’ll just get something for you to eat!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay you do-“</p><p> </p><p>Sana’s words died in her mouth as Mina walked out of earshot. <em>Mina’s seriously one of a kind... Whoever gets to marry her must’ve been a hero in their past life.</em></p><p> </p><p>Left alone on the couch, Sana opted to pause the movie first, and patiently waited for Mina to return.</p><p> </p><p>After about thirty minutes of waiting, Sana stood up and headed to the kitchen. Curious as to why Mina was taking so long. <em>Is she cooking me a three course meal or something? Not that it wouldn’t be nice...but I’d rather have her back beside me watching the movie!</em></p><p> </p><p>Peeking her head into the kitchen, Sana found the answer to her questions.</p><p> </p><p>There Mina stood, silently preparing what seemed like pancakes, as Tzuyu stood beside her and watched her carefully. Tzuyu wasn’t exactly the best cook amongst the girls, and had more or less stayed away from the kitchen. Leaving the cooking to her unnies. </p><p> </p><p>Which is why seeing Tzuyu in the kitchen made Sana a little confused. After inspecting the rest of her surroundings, it seems as if Mina was teaching the girl how to prepare the batter. </p><p> </p><p>Which, Sana admitted isn’t that difficult to do, but this was Tzuyu they were talking about. As much as she loved the taller girl, she had to admit that she was absolutely clueless when it came to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing back at the two, she saw Mina playfully blow some flour into Tzuyu’s face. Caught by surprise, the taller girl stumbled back and bent over the counter, coughing. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wha-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After being bent over for so long, Mina started to grow concerned, and bent over Tzuyu. Seeing her chance, Tzuyu quickly grab the bowl of flour before dumping half of its contents over the smaller girl’s head. Seeing Mina’s state, the maknae started to laugh loudly.</p><p> </p><p>Mina’s eyes widened in surprise at Tzuyu, before long a competitive glint came into her eye. She then grabbed the box of flour. Stepping away slowly and realizing her mistake, Tzuyu held her hands up in surrender. </p><p> </p><p>But it was too late, Mina tried to cover the taller girl’s head with flour, but had seemingly forgotten about their height difference. This resulted with the flour going straight to Tzuyu’s face. </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu coughed a little and blew some flour from her mouth. Quickly extending her arms, she tried to reach out and grab Mina. Anticipating the taller girl’s movements, Mina luckily stepped away just in time to narrowly miss her hands.</p><p> </p><p>She then put a safe distance between the two of them before turning around and sticking her tongue out at Tzuyu playfully.</p><p> </p><p>Scoffing, Tzuyu wiped some flour away from her eyes and attempted to get nearer the culprit, only for the latter to backtrack farther away.</p><p> </p><p>Sana then watched, as the two chased each other. <em>Wow... am I watching a scene from a kdrama or what?</em></p><p> </p><p>Sana chuckled to herself and continued to watch the two, finding the scene before her way more than interesting than the movie she was just watching. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Seriously, where are the cameras? This is definitely something straight out of a cheesy kdrama!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu’s shout of victory broke Sana’s train of thought, and she refocused her eyes on the two. </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu now had a laughing Mina in her arms. The latter was trying to squirm away but her efforts went in vain, Tzuyu’s long arms keeping in her place.</p><p> </p><p>Growing tired after numerous attempts to escape, Mina stopped moving completely. After a few moments, she spun around so she was now facing Tzuyu.</p><p> </p><p>Realizing their close proximity, Sana heard Tzuyu clear her throat awkwardly. But just as she was about to open her mouth and say something, Mina tiptoed before leaning  close and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. </p><p> </p><p>Stunned, Tzuyu’s eyes widened. Mina then took advantage of the younger girl’s current state and broke free of her now loose grasp.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Smooth Mitang... I approve.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu shook her head, seemingly trying to break free of a trance. She then darted her eyes across the room and scratched her nape shyly.</p><p> </p><p>Sana heard Mina laugh before smiling teasingly at Tzuyu, “Aww Tzuyu-ah, are you blushing?”</p><p> </p><p>Ears turning even pinker, Tzuyu shook her head vehemently and tried to defend herself. “N-no I’m not!”</p><p> </p><p>Sana laughed silently upon hearing this, thinking that the evidence showed otherwise. Despite all the flour covering her face, Tzuyu’s unmistakeable red cheeks and pink ears gave her away.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm... but I think you are!” Mina said, having too much fun teasing the usually quiet and reserved girl.</p><p> </p><p>“I-Im not!”</p><p> </p><p>Mina continued to tease Tzuyu as the younger girl tried, but failed miserably if you would ask Sana, to change the subject.</p><p> </p><p>Taking this as her cue to leave, Sana headed back to the living room.</p><p> </p><p>She then switched the paused Marvel movie (Mina’s request) off, before heading back to her room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hmmm...maybe I taught Mina a little too well...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Blush III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The last chapter of “Blush”, a three part series.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JIHYO</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo groaned as she stretched her ams over her head, attempting to relieve the ache that were causing them to become numb. She had just come home after vocal lessons, and just wanted to go straight to her bed and sleep. Preferably for more than four hours.</p><p> </p><p>She let out another groan before she realized that the car had already stopped in front of their dorm. Thanking the driver and her manager, Jihyo headed up before them. <em>Hmm... it seems quiet today.</em></p><p> </p><p>Slightly unnerved by the relatively quiet dorm, she opened the door and poked her head in. <em>Are they planning a prank or something...?</em></p><p> </p><p>After quickly checking her surroundings and finding no one, Jihyo cautiously stepped inside and softly shut the door behind her. Just as she was about to release a sigh of relief, a loud sound suddenly broke the silence.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I spoke too soon... what did Nayeon unnie break now?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Assuming that the sound came from the kitchen, Jihyo quietly creeped in, not wanting to surprise her members. She knew that her members were too easily scared, and god knows how many things have been broken just because her members had been drinking a little too much coffee.</p><p> </p><p>Turning around the corner and expecting to see a guilty looking Nayeon, Jihyo was surprised to see the scene before her. The once spotless kitchen now seemed like it had just gone through a snow storm. The floors were covered with flour, and there was a trail that lead almost all the way to the living room. Even the countertops weren’t spared from the dry ingredients.</p><p> </p><p>What surprised Jihyo even more were the two figures that were standing in the middle of it all. The two who she had least expected to be making such a mess. Mina and Tzuyu were kneeling on the floor, trying, but failing if you asked Jihyo, to gather all the flour that was on the floors.</p><p> </p><p>The reason that they were failing to gather all of it was not because they were bad cleaners. No, it was because every time Mina had put a little mountain of flour together, Tzuyu would playfully blow at it. Causing the flour to fly away, and make an even bigger mess on the floors.</p><p> </p><p>Mina would lightly slap Tzuyu’s arm and pretend to look mad, but the giggles she was letting out weren’t too convincing. After about the fifth time, Mina gave up and plopped unto the floor. Looking utterly defeated.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the look on Mina’s face, Tzuyu felt a little bad and tried to gather all the flour that she had blown away. After a few minutes, Tzuyu tapped a still defeated looking Mina and showed her the mountain of flour that she had made with a proud smile. </p><p> </p><p>To Jihyo’s surprise, instead of thanking Tzuyu, Mina leaned and blew all of the taller girl’s hard work away. After she was done, Mina let out a smug smile and crossed her arms at Tzuyu. The latter’s eyes widened and she stared at the older girl for a moment, before laughing and playfully showing the other girl.</p><p> </p><p>It was just a light push, but Mina over exaggerated and pretended to fall to the floor. Bringing a still laughing Tzuyu down with her. Jihyo watched as the two lay there for a while, surrounded by flour. It must’ve been an unpleasant feeling, but Jihyo couldn’t help but smile at the gleeful and content expression the two girls had on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>Moments earlier, Jihyo was just about to step in and scold the two for making such a mess, but seeing their interaction, she decided to just let them off the hook just this once.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, she walked away to the direction of her room. Making sure that the two couldn’t see her. </p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head, she chuckled softly. <em>Jeongyeon’s going to kill them when she sees the kitchen.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DAHYUN</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun watched as her Mario Kart character came close to Mina’s who was currently first place. But just as she was about to overtake, Dahyun watched in horror as her was yet again pushed off of the track by Tzuyu’s character.</p><p>
  <em>I WAS SO CLOSE!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yah! Tzuyu-ah! Stop pushing me off! This is the third time!!”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun heard the younger girl let out a small laugh, “Sorry! My finger slipped!”</p><p> </p><p>Before she could reply, the screen suddenly changed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PENGUINRACER37 WINS FIRST PLACE!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, she turned to Tzuyu and slapped her on the arm, “Yah! Stop making up excuses! Don’t tell me your finger slipped for the third time! Just as I was about to take first place?!”</p><p> </p><p>The younger girl only smiled at her sheepishly and chose not to reply. This only made Dahyun more annoyed and she rolled her eyes before slumping at the sofa with a pout. </p><p> </p><p>“I was so close this time!” she whined.</p><p> </p><p>A laughing Mina patted her head affectionately before offering the blond girl the controller that she had thrown earlier out of frustration. “Don’t worry Dahyun! Let’s just play again!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Let’s just play again!” Dahyun heard Tzuyu agree to Mina.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But I was so close! Why does Tzuyu keep pushing me off anyway?! It’s not like it does her any good because she also spins out of control after the collision anyway!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Staring at the controller on Mina’s hand, Dahyun let out a sigh before taking it, her competitive side taking over her. <em>I have to win at least once!</em></p><p> </p><p>However, the odds must have not in be in her favor this today, she thought. As she watched Mina yet again take the lead, with Tzuyu closely following her in second. Determined to win, Dahyun tried every trick she knew. </p><p> </p><p>However her efforts all seemed in vain as she watched her car accidentally hit one of the obstacles. Deciding that she would just avenge herself in the next game, she gave up completely and opted to just focus on Mina and Tzuyu’s characters. <em>At least Tzuyu has a chance!</em></p><p> </p><p>Choosing to side with Tzuyu this time because Mina had won all of the past races, Dahyun cheered the maknae on. <em>She’s so close!</em></p><p> </p><p>Seeing the checkered flag up ahead, Dahyun shouted at Tzuyu who was getting closer and closer to Mina. “Go Tzuyu-ah! Break Mina unnie’s streak!”</p><p> </p><p>To her surprise however, just as Tzuyu was about to completely overtake Mina, the maknae flicked joystick a little too hard to the right. Making her car swerve and letting Mina’s take back the lead. <em>Wha- you’re racing in the straight part of the track Tzuyu-ah! You don’t even need to be anywhere near the joystick!</em></p><p> </p><p>Turning her eyes to the screen, Dahyun watched as Mina yet again win the race, with Tzuyu’s car coming in second. </p><p> </p><p>Mina let out a little shout of victory before doing a little dance. Dahyun then watched as Tzuyu’s eyes stayed glued to the older girl’s form. A fond smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wha... it’s almost like...Tzuyu let Mina win?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun shook her head at the thought, reminding herself that Tzuyu was too competitive to let anyone win against her. She then grabbed the taller girl’s shoulders, shaking the latter out of her reverie.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah! You were so close! Why’d you swerve?!”</p><p> </p><p>Despite Dahyun’s frustrations, Tzuyu seemed unfazed and shrugged, “Sorry, got a little to excited I guess?”</p><p> </p><p>Raising her eyebrow, she gave Tzuyu a look that said, <em>Really? That’s the best you could come up with?</em></p><p> </p><p>Waiting for an answer but getting nothing in return, Dahyun finally released the taller girl’s shoulders and slumped back on the couch. She then refused Mina’s offer to play and opted to sit and watch them instead. </p><p> </p><p><em>There’s no point if I probably won’t win anyway.</em> Instead, she decided to get to the bottom of Tzuyu’s unusual behavior.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There’s no way that she swerved accidentally... Tzuyu’s been playing enough Mario Kart. I bet that girl could play in her sleep at this point! Not... it was definitely on purpose.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun stared thoughtfully into the ceiling and continued her inner monologue, <em>But... she wouldn’t gain anything from it. Unless you could call Mina unnie winning for the nth time a gain...</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Unless...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>With a shock, Dahyun realized a common factor in all of Tzuyu’s actions. Mina winning. <em>Mine unnie won everytime! That must be why! Every time I got pushed off the track... it was because I was close to winning!</em></p><p> </p><p>Slapping her forehead, Dahyun wondered why she didn’t realize it sooner. <em>It was so obvious! Now that I think of it, it is a little weird that the Mario Kart champion has been coming in third for almost half the races....</em></p><p> </p><p>Looking back at Tzuyu, she watched in amusement as the younger girl played yet another game against Mina. <em>Yea, Mina unnie’s definitely winning that race. And all the races after that.</em></p><p> </p><p>Later that night, Dahyun came across a tired looking Tzuyu in the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“Tired of letting Mina unnie win everytime?” she asked the taller girl with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p><em>No denying it after what happened a while ago, Tzuyu-ah!</em> Dahyun thought in her head.</p><p> </p><p>Seemingly taken aback with the sudden accusation, Tzuyu tried to defend herself. “I-I don’t know what you mean.”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun chuckled and patted the girl’s arm, “It’s okay Tzuyu-ah, I won’t tell Mina unnie.” </p><p> </p><p>She then proceeded to walk past the taller girl, leaving the flustered girl behind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There’s no way I’m going against Mina-unnie and a whipped Tzuyu-ah any time soon...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CHAEYOUNG</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Tzuyu! Quick! Take a picture of us with the camera I gave you!” Chaeyoung exclaimed as she waved to Tzuyu.</p><p> </p><p>They were currently in a fan sign event to promote their recent comeback. Usually, Chaeyoung would be the one from the group who’d have brought a camera along, but this time she forgot it in her rush. </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu hadn’t been very interested in photography until a few months ago. Chaeyoung and her had taken a little trip out along the beach, and she had seen Chaeyoung take an endless amount of pictures of the scenery. Curious about all the fuss, Chaeyoung had shown a curious Tzuyu her photos.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu had stared in awe at the beautiful photos before asking her is she could borrow the camera. After handing over the camera, Tzuyu had run ahead of her and started taking photos. </p><p> </p><p>When they got home, Tzuyu showed her all the photos that she had captured. Even though it was her first time, Chaeyoung had to admit that Tzuyu had an eye for beauty. Before returning the camera, Tzuyu wistfully said that she wished that she had a camera too.</p><p> </p><p>A few months later, Chaeyoung went shopping for Tzuyu’s upcoming birthday. Suddenly remembering her new interest in photography, Chaeyoung decided to buy a camera for the younger girl.</p><p> </p><p>Upon receiving the gift, Tzuyu had hugged Chaeyoung tightly before promising that she would make sure to take beautiful photos with the camera.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Tzuyu never left home without it. Even during fansigns, Chaeyoung would see Tzuyu break away from the group for a while to take pictures. Which is exactly what she was doing right now.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung had been trying to catch her attention for the past few minutes but was unable to catch the girl’s eye. She sighed and watched as Tzuyu walked even farther away. <em>Aish. Tzuyu-ah please notice me! </em></p><p> </p><p>But her efforts were in vain as Tzuyu continued to snap photos, too busy to look her way.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung watched as Tzuyu then turned to face her way. Camera pointed in her direction. Thinking that the taller girl must’ve noticed her, Chaeyoung went to raise her arm excitedly only to realize that Tzuyu’s attention wasn’t on her. </p><p> </p><p>Looking around, she tried to see what Tzuyu was focused on. Turning to her right, she saw Momo playing around with Sana. To her left, was Mina who was busy talking to the Onces in the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What could she possibly be taking pictures of? It’s just me, Sana unnie, Momo unnie and Mina unnie in the vicinity. It can’t be Sana and Momo playing around, it most definitely isn’t me because then she would’ve noticed me by now. That only leaves Mina unn-</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung took another look at the focused Tzuyu. <em>Chaeyoung how dense can you get? Of course it’s Mina unnie! </em></p><p> </p><p>With renewed curiosity, Chaeyoung glanced at Mina who was beside her, before looking back at Tzuyu who she now realized was busy taking photos of Mina.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of watching Tzuyu, Chaeyoung raised an eyebrow. <em>Geez, how many photos could she be taking? She’s been stuck in that place for way too long!</em></p><p> </p><p>Finally, Tzuyu moved. Chaeyoung watched as the tall maknae moved a little to the right, before pointing her camera at Mina again. After a few shots, Tzuyu moved a little more to the right and took more pictures.</p><p> </p><p>It went like that for the next few minutes, as Tzuyu moved around. Presumably trying to catch different angles. After watching her take pictures for so long, Chaeyoung let out a small chuckle. <em>I never knew we had such a fan of Mina unnie in our own group. With the amount of pictures she’s taking, she can put Mina’s fansites out of business!</em></p><p> </p><p>To Chaeyoung’s surprise, she watched as Tzuyu look away from the camera and look at Mina with a blush. <em>Why’s she blushing?</em></p><p> </p><p>Turning to left, Chaeyoung watched as Mina strike a pose. <em>Ohhh... got caught there huh Tzuyu?</em></p><p> </p><p>A flustered Tzuyu looked into her camera again before taking the photo. This time, instead of taking the picture in about a hundred different angles, Tzuyu quickly put down the camera after only one shot.</p><p> </p><p><em>OooOoOoo is our little maknae now shy after being caught?</em> Chaeyoung chuckled at the amusing situation.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu then quickly turned to the other direction and take photos of the crowd. <em>Mhm, I just saw you take what seemed like a hundred photos of Mina unnie Tzuyu. You can’t pretend like you just happened to swing your camera her way!</em></p><p> </p><p>Unable to hold her laugh this time, Mina turned to her with a questioning look.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s so funny Chaeyoung-ah?”</p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head vigorously, she waved a hand at Mina. “It’s nothing Mina unnie!”</p><p> </p><p>Mina stared at her for a moment, seemingly unconvinced before shrugging and facing forward once again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Phew! That was close!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She then focused at the fan that had taken a seat in front of her. Reaching out to sign their album. </p><p> </p><p>After the fan moved in front of Mina, Chaeyoung took another glance at Tzuyu and  reminded herself to tease the younger girl later when they got back to the dorm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hmm, maybe I should ask her if she’s secretly a fansite too...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys liked this one! Sorry it’s been a little short lately... but don’t worry! I have longer updates coming in the next few days! :))</p><p>Also... was thinking of making Chaeyoung’s and Dahyun’s into another independent one shot. I just think the concept is really cute! What do you guys think? Yes or...yes?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ai Shiteru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt:</p><p>Person A: *says I love you in a different language*</p><p>Person B: huh</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Mina didn’t know what had come over her, but as she watched Tzuyu cooking breakfast in their kitchen, she suddenly had the urge to express just how much she loved the taller girl.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Don’t get her wrong, she did love Tzuyu. It’s just that between the two of them, it had always been the younger girl who was more vocal about it. The first to confess, the first to say she missed her, even the first to say those three little words.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Mina used to justify it with the Japanese culture she grew up with. She was taught from a very young age that it was much better to show how much you loved a person, rather than simply saying it. Even her parents, who had been married for more than a decade were rarely vocal about their love for each other. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">However, the few times she did hear them say it, she knew that they had said it with a sincere heart. Watching them as a child, she had promised herself that she would find a love like that too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Now, looking at Tzuyu in the kitchen, still wearing pajamas and with her long hair messily pulled up in a bun, Mina thought that she’d never loved the girl as much as she did now. Away from the flashing cameras and fancy clothes, barefaced and looking like she just rolled straight from their bed, Mina thought that she’d never have it any other way.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">She wanted to be the one that made Tzuyu happy. She wanted Tzuyu to feel what she had felt when the younger girl had first said “I love you” to her. Mina had felt like she could conquer the world that day. Like she could take anything that life had to throw at her as long as she had Tzuyu by her side.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Ai shiteru, Tzuyu.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Hearing her voice, Tzuyu turned from the scrambled eggs that she had been cooking and looked at her with a confused face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“What did you say jagiya?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Ai shiteru, Tzuyu.” Mina repeated, hoping that the words could convey just how much she meant to her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Tzuyu stared at her for a long moment before tilting her head to the side, still unable to understand what the older girl wanted to tell her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“...you don’t want your eggs scrambled?” she guessed uncertainly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Mina let out a soft laugh at this and shook her head before repeating, “Ai shiteru, Tzuyu-chan”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Tzuyu looked at her helplessly, “...you don’t wanna eat?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">At this point, looking at how confused Tzuyu looked, Mina realized that maybe she should have said it in a language they were more familiar with. Despite this, she was glad that Tzuyu heard it in Japanese. </span>
  <span class="s4">Ai shiteru</span>
  <span class="s3">wasn’t a word that someone casually threw around in Japan. This was a phrase that was reserved for the most special person in your life, and Mina was sure that Tzuyu was that person for her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Deciding to put an end to her misery, Mina stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to where the younger girl was standing, spatula still in hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Mina wrapped her arms around Tzuyu’s neck and stared lovingly into her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Ai shiteru.” she leaned closer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Nan-neoreul-saranghae.” she leaned even closer</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“I love you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Mina then tiptoed slightly before leaning in and kissing Tzuyu softly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Still surprised from the sudden confession, the taller girl stood still for a moment. Coming to her senses, she dropped the spatula in her hand and wrapped her arm around Mina’s waist. Pulling the smaller girl closer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">They stayed like that, pouring out all their heartfelt confessions and the things that words could never express into the kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Feeling the air running out, Mina was the first to pull away. Tzuyu rested her forehead on the other girl’s and smiled widely.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Is there a special occasion today...?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Mina shook her head, “No, nothing like that. I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me. I know I’ve never said if before and I’m so-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Tzuyu was quick to shush the other girl’s apology and whispered softly, “No, you don’t need to say sorry. You never failed to show me how much you loved me, and because of that I never needed any kind of vocal confirmation.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“...and” she continued, “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Upon hearing this, Mina closed her eyes in contentment. Happiness and contentment overwhelming her heart.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">After a few moments, Tzuyu broke the silence. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Wǒ ài nǐ” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Pulling out of the hug momentarily, Mina laughed and slapped Tzuyu’s arm lightly. “That’s my style!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Chuckling, Tzuyu pulled smaller girl back into her arms and rested her head on top of Mina’s. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“I know...” she murmured, “I just wanted to say it too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>Notes:</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>To give you some context, "Ai shiteru" is a phrase that is rarely used. This is because in Japanese culture, it is much better to express love through actions rather than simply saying it verbally. </strong>
  <strong>It more accurately translates as "I'm in love with you, deeply".</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 1st Attempt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Are you sure about this guys? It doesn’t seem like it’ll work...” Tzuyu said uncertainly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dahyun rolled her eyes and nudged Chaeyoung who was sitting beside her, “Trust us Tzuyu-ah! When have our plans ever failed?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Uhh actua-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Never mind that,” Dahyun waved her hand dismissively, “This plan is FOOLPROOF, right Chae?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After a few moments and still no answer, Dahyun turned to look at Chaeyoung only the find the smaller girl furiously tapping on her phone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yah! Can you put your phone down for </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>one second</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"> and help me out here?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Chaeyoung sighed before pausing her game and glancing up at the still uncertain looking Tzuyu. “This plan will work Tzuyu-ah! Don’t worry too much! And if this plan fails then... we’ll do your chores for a month. On School Meal Club’s honor!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah-!” Dahyun started to say before realizing what Chaeyoung said, “Wait wha-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Before she could continue, Chaeyoung immediately shot her a look. Sighing, Dahyun gave in and agreed to the former.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“On School Meal Club’s honor...” she seconded glumly. Satisfied with her answer, Chaeyoung glanced at Tzuyu and was relieved to see that the maknae looked a little more convinced.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Now go!” Chaeyoung shouted as she proceeded to push the taller girl out of their room. “Go get her!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Fighting!” Dahyun cheered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Wai-“ but Tzuyu’s protests fell on deaf ears as she was pushed to the living room, where a certain penguin was sitting, watching a movie.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shooting her a thumbs up, Chaeyoung and Dahyun hid behind one of the tall, potted plants they had in the dorm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu scratched her neck nervously before finally working up the nerve to approach the older girl.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“M-Mina unnie...” she started to say.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Seeing her from the corner of her eye, Mina paused the movie before turning to look at the maknae. “Yes Tzuyu-ah? I’m listening...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Feeling the words she was trying to say get stuck in her throat, Tzuyu coughed a little and cleared her throat nervously. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>This is it!</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"> Chaeyoung and Dahyun thought as they watched the interaction.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Er... I uhm just wanted to know how the most beautiful person in the world’s doing today?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Upon hearing this, Mina’s cheeks immediately turned red. Tzuyu felt her nerves rise with each passing second. But just as Mina opened her mouth to speak, an arm suddenly looped itself around her neck.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m doing fine today, thanks for asking!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Turning to her right, she saw her Nayeon unnie smiling brightly at her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Wait Nayeon unn-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon cut Tzuyu off and nudged her teasingly. “Yah, Chou Tzuyu! You didn’t tell me you had a crush on me!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A flustered Tzuyu glanced at Mina who looked like she was trying to hold in her laugh, before looking back at the still smiling Nayeon.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“But unnie I don-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">However before she could finish, Nayeon placed a finger on top of her lips, effectively shutting the taller girl up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Shhh, you don’t need to deny Tzuyu-ah! Now come on! How bout you take your crush out on a date, hmm?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Before Tzuyu could answer, Nayeon grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away, heading for the front door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu could only helplessly looked at the now laughing Mina before she was successfully dragged out of the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Somewhere behind the potted plants, Dahyun and Chaeyoung let out a sigh of disappointment. </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>So close...</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Shelves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Mina groaned for the nth time, trying to reach into the tall upper shelves.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She was the first to come home from the shoot today, and had wanted something quick to eat. Figuring that a to-go-meal was her best bet, she scrounged the fridge and found some microwaveable lasagna.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Everything had been fine at first, she had popped the lasagna out of the fridge and placed it into the microwave before deciding that something cool to drink would be perfect on a hot day like this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She decided to make some mango juice, and just as she was stirring the mixture, the microwave dinged. Alerting Mina that the lasagna was done. She then proceeded to pour some in a glass before placing the rest in the fridge, saving some for the other members when they come home later on.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She had already placed the lasagna on top of the countertop and was about to move to the living room. However after trying and failing to pick up the steaming hot plastic container, she figured that moving it's contents unto a plate would probably be the safest bet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This is where the problem started.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You see, usually, the plates would be on the bottom shelf. Jihyo had had a lengthy discussion with all the members after Chaeyoung had attempted to reach one of the higher shelves. The smaller girl had almost fallen and injured herself in the process. Something that would have been disastrous, especially with the upcoming tour.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Deciding that an incident like that should be avoided at all costs, Jihyo had told everyone to place all the plates, glasses, and bowls in the lower shelves. Designating the upper shelves as a place for rarely used bowls and other miscellaneous things. Such as the toilet bowl pot that Dahyun had received from one of their fans. However, the real question of why Dahyun would keep something like that was simply </span>beyond Mina.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But that wasn’t the problem now, the problem was that </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>someone</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"> had decided to yet again put the plates back up on the upper shelves. Now Mina definitely wasn’t </span>
  <span class="s3">that</span>
  <span class="s2"> small, but she wasn’t as tall as Tzuyu or Jeongyeon either. Usually, she would have her other, taller, members get the plate for her however right now she was alone in the dorm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Reaching up, she decided that she would just have to make do with the height she was given. However, after numerous failed attempts, Mina had only succeeded to push the plates even farther into the cabinet. Out of sight, and sadly, out of reach as well.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What do I do now...?” Mina thought aloud.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After contemplating for a couple of minutes, she figured that the only way she’d be able to reach the plates were if she would climb on top of the countertop. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>Easy peasy</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">, she assured herself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Grabbing onto the edge of the countertop, Mina hoisted herself up. Swinging her legs, she was able to get her legs under her in a half-stand/half-crouch position.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Grabbing unto one of the cabinet handles for support, she reached into the cabinet and was able to grab a plate successfully.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>Okay... now the hard part...</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mina held the plate close to her chest protectively with one arm, shifting around, she tried to “safely” get down from the countertop. However, just as she was about to crouch back down, her foot had landed on some leftover juice from earlier, causing her to lose her balance and slip.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>Oh shi-</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shutting her eyes tightly, Mina waited for the inevitable fall to the ground. However, instead of landing on the cold and hard ground, she instead landed on something...soft?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>Since when did we have a mattress in the kitchen?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Opening her eyes slowly, Mina glanced up to look straight into the eyes of a certain tall girl.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She was now safely tucked into the other girl’s arms, instead of on the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>Tzuyu? She caught me...? How did she get here anyway?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mina tried to voice her questions out loud, but found that the words were stuck into the throat. After staring into each other’s eyes for what seemed like forever, Mina awkwardly cleared her throat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This seemed to snap the younger girl out of her daze as she seemed to realize the position they were still in. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Quickly setting the smaller girl down, Tzuyu proceeded to scratch her nape shyly, eyes darting to look at random things around the kitchen. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mina yet again cleared her throat, and forced her eyes to focus on Tzuyu. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Uhh... Tzuyu-ah... thank you so much for catching me.” she said sheepishly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Eyes snapping to hers, Tzuyu finally focused her attention on Mina. “It was no problem unnie...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Not knowing what to say, Mina stayed silent. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Taking her silence as an opportunity to voice out her worries, Tzuyu couldn’t help but slightly raise her voice at the older girl.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Really, you should be more careful unnie!” the younger girl started to say, “That was a really dangerous situation! What if you were injured?! You should have called me-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu’s words slowly died in her throat as she saw Mina arch an eyebrow at her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I-I mean, unnie, you should’ve called in one of the taller members to help you. Or you could just call me unnie! I’ll come and help you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Letting out a soft laugh, Mina felt the tension in the kitchen dissipate. Patting Tzuyu’s arm affectionately, she leaned in to kiss the taller one softly on the cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Okay Tzuyu-ah, I’ll call you next time.” she said, pulling away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Not waiting for the younger girl’s answer, she then turned to grab the now cold lasagna before heading to the living room. Leaving Tzuyu to her thoughts.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Confident that Mina couldn’t see her, Tzuyu leaned over the countertop and buried her face into her arms. Feeling a little giddy from the kiss earlier, she couldn’t help but let out a wide smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>God, I probably look like a tomato right now.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Later that night, Nayeon and Jihyo watched as a certain maknae secretly started placing all of the glasses in the dorm on the upper shelves.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Shouldn’t we be stopping her unnie?” Jihyo asked Nayeon who was too busy trying to stifle her laughs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Ani, </span>
  <span class="s2">Jihyo-ah! And ruin her plans? Let’s just let Tzuyu-ah continue to be Mina’s knight in shining armor!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“But what if sh-“ Jihyo then stopped midway as she realized that Nayeon had already walked away. Or more accurately, </span>
  <span class="s3">crawled</span>
  <span class="s2"> away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sighing, she turned to look back at Tzuyu still busy putting what seemed like </span>
  <span class="s3">all</span>
  <span class="s2"> of the objects in the kitchen on the upper shelves.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>Aigoo, this hopeless kid.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Bullseye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MiTzu archery rivals.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“So you ready for this?” </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu glanced over at Chaeyoung who was watching her tie the shoelaces of her boots. The smaller girl had come to support her on what was probably the biggest competition she’d ever attended.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready as I’ll ever be.”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu then finished up tying her shoelaces and moved on to do a last minute check on her bow. She didn’t want to admit it but ever since she had woken up that morning, she had been feeling extra jittery. This competition could be the one that puts her name up there with the greats of the sport. It was now or never for her.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, she heard Chaeyoung speak from where she was sitting. “You know she’s going to be there later on right? And it’ll probably be down to you and her in the end...”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing this, Tzuyu momentarily paused her movements. Chaeyoung was right. She <em>had</em> heard from her coach that the girl would also be attending the competition.</p><p> </p><p>Something that didn’t bring her much surprise, really. Her arch rival was considered as one of the best, surely she had been invited to this competition as well. They had been competing in the same tournaments since they were children. Every time, the girl had won first place with Tzuyu coming in close on second. </p><p> </p><p>If she was being honest with herself, the reason why she worked so hard and put up with all those late nights and early mornings was because she wanted to take that elusive gold medal. She wanted to prove that she was just as good, if not better, than  the other girl.</p><p> </p><p>However, all of her hard work was yet to pay off. Something that Tzuyu hoped to change today. </p><p> </p><p>“I know.” she said, figuring that a simple answer would suffice.</p><p> </p><p>Noticing the other girl’s apprehensiveness, Chaeyoung let out a sigh before standing up and heading toward the door. </p><p> </p><p>Just as she was about to exit, she turned to look at Tzuyu, who was now standing still, seemingly in deep thought. “You can do it, Tzuyu-ah. Fighting!”</p><p> </p><p>Not waiting for a reply, she proceeded to head out the door, leaving the younger girl to her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>It was all Chaeyoung’s fault really. She had been successful at not letting thoughts of the girl into her head the whole day. Well, until now that is.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu would never admit it out loud, but as time went along she realized that somewhere along the way, she had started to harbor an admiration for the older girl. Constantly competing in the toughest tournaments, it had never failed to amaze her how the older girl never seemed to miss. And, yea, Tzuyu was a top notch archer in her own right, but even she missed some shots whenever it was a bad day. But watching the older girl, she had long realized that she must simply not know how to.</p><p> </p><p>And... okay, it didn’t hurt that she looked like an angel descended from archery heaven every time Tzuyu saw her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kinda hard to hate your rival when they look like THAT.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Realizing what she had been thinking, Tzuyu couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at her thoughts. Here she was, a few minutes away from the biggest competition of her life, and all she could think about was how breathtaking her arch rival looked? </p><p> </p><p>She must be crazy.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head, she attempted to clear any other thoughts of the girl. She came here to compete. And compete is exactly what she will do. Hopefully without getting distracted along the way. </p><p> </p><p>Hearing her coach calling her name, Tzuyu grabbed her bow and headed for the door. It was time to show the world what she’s made of.</p><p> </p><p>Heading out into the huge open space in the coliseum, Tzuyu heard her rival’s name being called by the announcer just as she stepped unto the platform.</p><p> </p><p>“Myoui Mina!”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the loud cheers, Tzuyu felt the jitteriness she had felt earlier come back. Trying to calm herself down, she focused on breathing in deeply and exhaling slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“And... our last competitor for today, Chou Tzuyu!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sucking in her breath, Tzuyu finally stepped in front of the target board and bowed to the crowd politely. Seeing Chaeyoung excitedly waving a banner up in the stands, she gave the girl a little wave before turning to face the board.</p><p> </p><p>“Fancy seeing you here.”</p><p> </p><p>Turning to her right, she realized that beside her was none other than Mina. <em>Damn the coordinators. They probably did this on purpose.</em></p><p> </p><p>Raising her eyebrow slightly at the older girl, Tzuyu chose not to reply and instead focused on the target board thirty feet in front of her. <em>Focus Tzuyu. Focus.</em></p><p> </p><p>“No words of luck for me? Pity...” the other girl continued to talk despite the lack of reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Since some of us were raised right, I’ll be the first to wish you luck then.” </p><p> </p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, Tzuyu saw the girl extend her arm out for a handshake. </p><p> </p><p>After a long moment of contemplation, Tzuyu finally glanced at the girl and took her hand and before shaking it firmly. “May the best woman win.”</p><p> </p><p>Letting out a beautiful smile, Mina winked at her playfully before turning to face her own target board, leaving behind a confused and slightly flustered Tzuyu.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wha- what’s that wink supposed to mean? Why-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head for the nth time that day, she realized that she couldn’t let her thoughts stray too far moments before the competition starts. <em>No, don't let yourself get distracted by her. She knows what she's doing. Stop playing right into her hands!</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Focus. Focus. Focus.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Let the tournament begin!” </p><p> </p><p>A few hours later and countless of arrows shot, Tzuyu turned to look at the scoreboard and was satisfied to see that she was part of the finalists. She had yet to miss a shot the whole time, something that she had to admit she was a little proud of.</p><p> </p><p>Looking below her name, she saw Mina’s. Also with no misses yet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I guess Chaeyoung was right...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Guess it’s down to you and me again huh?” she heard Mina chuckle beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“You and me...” Tzuyu replied absentmindedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like we’re down to the arch rivals! Who do you think will win today’s trophy?” the announcer’s voiced blared from the speakers.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, let’s not put it off any longer, let’s see as Tzuyu takes her first shot!”</p><p> </p><p>Drawing her bow, Tzuyu’s eyes zeroed in on the little red dot on the board. Inhaling, she let the arrow fly. </p><p> </p><p>It then landed with a soft thunk on the board. Bullseye.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu exhaled and turned to Mina. </p><p> </p><p>The older girl elegantly drew her bow withna perfect form before letting the arrow fly straight into the little red dot. Bullseye.</p><p> </p><p>The two continued on like that, neither missing any shot.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like we’re down to their last shot! Do you think we’ll need a tiebreaker? Or will one of these talented archers finally miss a shot?”</p><p> </p><p>Drawing her bow for the nth time that day, Tzuyu’s eyes zeroed in yet again on the little red dot barely visible with the naked eye. <em>This is it. Make it or break it Tzuyu. </em></p><p> </p><p>Exhaling a little, she let the arrow fly. The arrow pierced through the air before landing right in the middle of the red dot. </p><p> </p><p>Finally putting her bow down, Tzuyu could feel some of the earlier tension she had felt dissipate. It was now up to the older girl. If she missed, then Tzuyu would take home the crown, however if she didn’t, then they will continue on to the tiebreaker.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu turned and watched as Mina prepared to shoot the last shot. It was eerily quiet in the whole coliseum. As if everyone had collectively drawn their breaths. </p><p> </p><p>The girl drew her bow with her usual perfect form. A sight that Tzuyu had started to become familiar with, watching the girl over the years. </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu saw as she stayed that way, standing still with her bow drawn, for a second longer than usual, before letting go and letting the arrow fly.</p><p> </p><p>The arrow landed with another soft thunk. </p><p> </p><p>Almost afraid to look, Tzuyu peeked at the board. What she saw nearly made her heart drop.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She...missed?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The arrow had landed mere millimeters outside of the red dot. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She missed!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the arena erupted in cheers as the crowd roared. White confetti flew in the air as Tzuyu was hoisted into the air by her coach. <em>I won!</em></p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu almost couldnt believe it. It all felt surreal to her. To see her hard work finally pay off was something she had only dreamt about.</p><p> </p><p>As the crowd surged into the platform, Tzuyu was then suddenly surrounded by her friends and family. There were so many people around her that she almost got crushed in the middle of it all.</p><p> </p><p>However, in the midst of it all, Tzuyu’s glanced up to see a pair of eyes staring at her. Mina was looking at her with an unreadable expression on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Drawn to the older girl for some reason, Tzuyu took a step forward in her direction. But before she could get far, someone grabbed her arm and made her face the other direction.</p><p> </p><p>“You won!” Chaeyoung excitedly exclaimed in her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah!” Distracted, Tzuyu turned to try and look for the older girl again only to find that she had disappeared into the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you looking for? Come on! We have to celebrate!” Turning to her, Tzuyu felt a bright smile work it’s way up her face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That’s right... Tzuyu you won! You actually won! Why would you care about her right now? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu then let herself get dragged into the mess of people waiting to congratulate her, thoughts of Mina slowly dissipating in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>                                             —————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Hours later, Tzuyu rubbed her hair with a towel as she got out of the shower. She was now the only one left in the locker room. Assuring the other that they should go ahead, she had stayed behind to get a little time to herself.</p><p> </p><p>If she was being honest, the events earlier had all passed by in a blur. After formally receiving her trophy, she had immediately been surrounded yet again by her friends and family.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu knew they meant well, but there was only so much “So how did this go...” “What were you feeling...” “Tell me more about...” she could take before she felt like her head was going to explode.</p><p> </p><p>After politely answering all of their answers as politely and quickly as she could, she had immediately snuck away to the relative safety of the locker room. At least in there, she figured that she could have a little time to let the events of today sink in.</p><p> </p><p>She still couldn’t believe it, if she was being honest with herself. Mina never missed. Ever. In her whole life, Tzuyu had only known the girl as the perfect archer. The one who you knew would shoot a bullseye every time she drew her bow. Which was why she found it a bit curious to think that the girl had missed what was probably her most important shot. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why do I keep thinking about her anyway? Why should I care so much? I should be happy that she missed, because that lead to me winning!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, at this point, Tzuyu couldn’t understand herself anymore. What was it about this girl that kept drawing her in? Why did her thoughts always stray off to her?</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu sighed and splashed some cold water unto her face. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she slapped her cheeks lightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Get it together Chou Tzuyu.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally getting her thoughts somewhat together, Tzuyu finished packing up and headed out of the lockers. The arena was dark, everyone else had already filed out earlier, ready to head to the restaurant for a celebratory dinner.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu was almost all the way to the exit when she heard a soft sound echo from somewhere in the arena. Pausing, she turned her head curiously only to hear the sound again after a few seconds. <em>Sounds like somebody’s doing target practice?</em></p><p> </p><p>Curious as to who would be practicing in the dark and empty arena after the competition, Tzuyu backtracked to the huge space.</p><p> </p><p>There in the middle of the platform, illuminated by the moonlight seeping through one of the small windows high above in the dome, was a the silhouette of figure drawing what seemed like a bow. Tzuyu’s eyes could barely make it out in the dark but when she saw the figure’s unmistakable form, she had no doubt on who it could be.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mina?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What’s she doing here all alone in the dark? And practicing...?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Staying in her spot by the exit, Tzuyu watched in silence as Mina sank every arrow right in the middle of the red dot. </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know what had come over her, but something in her made her stay rooted to her spot.</p><p> </p><p>After what seemed like an endless number of shots, with every single one hitting the bullseye, Mina put her bow down and stared at the board.</p><p> </p><p>A minute stretched into what seemed like forever, as Mina stood completely still. Tzuyu almost thought the girl had turned into a statue with how still she was standing. The only sign of life was the slight movement of her chest, indicating that she was still breathing.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu was just about to turn away when Mina unexpectedly spoke up, breaking the silence that enveloped the huge space.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re there.” she said, her soft voice echoing. </p><p> </p><p>Stepping out of the shadows, Tzuyu saw Mina turn to her.</p><p> </p><p>The older girl had the same unreadable expression from earlier as she stared at her. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly feeling self conscious under the intense gaze, Tzuyu cleared her throat awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“Er... I just wanted to say congratulations. For earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>Letting out a humorless laugh, Mina’s face finally broke into a small smile. “Shouldn’t I be the one saying that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well... you still did amazing earlier. From one archer to another.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu shuffled her feet awkwardly as the silence between them came back. <em>God, I feel like I’m suffocating!</em></p><p> </p><p>Making a move toward the exit, Tzuyu waved goodbye awkwardly to the other girl. “Anyway, I have to go... see you around I guess?”</p><p> </p><p>Not waiting for the older girl’s answer, Tzuyu felt her body move automatically as her thoughts wandered off.</p><p> </p><p>But just as she was a few steps away from the exit, she didn’t know what came over her but her mouth seemingly had a mind of it’s own and blurted out a string of words that she would later on regret.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh and, that was your first miss right?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You’re so stupid Chou. Really. You could’t keep your mouth shut just this once?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Just as she was internally berating herself for saying such thoughtless words, an arrow suddenly swooshed by. She felt it graze a few stray wisps of her hair that escaped her ponytail before it landed on the concrete a few inches in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened as she tried to whip her body around.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you cra-?!” </p><p> </p><p>However, before she could fully turn, a pair of arms wrap themselves tightly around her waist. Effectively keeping the taller girl in her place. She then became hyper aware of just how close Mina was to her. Her body pressed on Tzuyu’s back. </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu let out a soft gasp as she felt a hot breath on her ear. She could almost feel the girl’s lips ghosting on the shell of her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“You should know by now that I <em>never</em> miss.” </p><p> </p><p>Shuddering involuntarily, she let out shaky exhale at the sound of the soft, husky voice. The hushed whisper seemingly echoing in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Holy-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Before she could fully process what just happened, just as quickly as they came, Tzuyu felt the arms wrapped around her waist disappear. Without the support, her knees almost buckled under her. Luckily she caught herself just in time. Closing her eyes momentarily to compose herself, she quickly turned around only to find that the older girl had already left.</p><p> </p><p>She scanned the darkness for any sign of the older girl but was disappointed to see nothing. She was all alone.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling a million different questions flood her brain, Tzuyu leaned on the wall behind her, feeling a little weak. Holding a hand up to her chest, she suddenly became aware of just how fast her heart was beating.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Did she just-? What just happened? Is this normal for rivals? How is she so-?! And why is my heart beating so fast?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments of composing herself and trying to calm her racing heart, she slowly felt the strength go back to her knees.</p><p> </p><p>Absentmindedly reaching for the door, she finally exited the arena. </p><p> </p><p>It was a good thing that her body knew it’s way out to the parking lot, because she was definitely not in a good state right now. </p><p> </p><p>Spotting her blue convertible, she placed her duffel bag and bow at the backseat before getting behind the wheel.</p><p> </p><p>Her body acting on autopilot, she started the car and backed out into the street. </p><p><br/>
Connecting her phone to the car, Tzuyu speed-dialed Chaeyoung’s number.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello? Tzuyu where are you? Everyone’s here already!” </p><p> </p><p>Glancing at the clock, she realized that she had stayed behind for nearly two hours. After contemplating for a couple of seconds, Tzuyu decided to skip the celebratory dinner and head home instead. She had way too much on her mind right now and just wanted to be alone.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly making up an excuse of suddenly not feeling to well, she quickly hung up the phone before Chaeyoung could reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I just need time. Time to process earlier’s... events.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Driving home alone in the darkness of the night, Tzuyu tried to think of other things. But to no avail, all of her thoughts always led to a certain girl.</p><p> </p><p><em>God</em>, she thought <em>Why can’t I stop thinking of you, Myoui Mina?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 2nd Attempt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>1st Attempt — Part 2</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I told you guys it wouldn’t work!” Tzuyu groaned as she slumped on the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She had just gotten home from her little “date” with Nayeon. Well, if you could even call it a date. All she did was follow the older girl around as she entered literally </span>
  <span class="s3">every</span>
  <span class="s2"> shop in the mall.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu didn’t hate shopping, actually it was the other way around. She loved it. But <em>not</em> when Nayeon took took an hour to decide on one dress, only to give in and buy one in every color. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Chaeyoung swiveled around in her chair and stared indignantly at the taller girl, “Yah! That plan was fool proof! We just forgot to count in the fact that it’s </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>you</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"> saying the pick up lines.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What’s that supposed to mean?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It means... that Ms. I-Don’t-Blush-But-Maybe-Except-When-Mina-Unnie-Is-Within-Six-Feet-Of-Me a.k.a you, Chou Tzuyu, may be the reason the plan failed.” Dahyun chimed in from the other side of the room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu leveled the older girl with a glare before pouting, unable to defend herself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Okay,” Chaeyoung clapped her hands and stood up to write on the whiteboard they had in their room. For doodles of course. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She wrote the word “Tzuyu” on one side, and wrote “Mina” on the other. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So this is you, Tzuyu-ah” she said pointing to her name.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“And this is Mina unnie.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She then drew a line between the names, connecting the two together.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“We need to find a connection between you two. Something you both have in common.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu stared at the board for a few seconds, trying to think of something.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Err... we’re both quiet?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You mean in your own little bubbles most of the time?” Dahyun elaborated, still lying down on her bed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I guess so, yeah?” Tzuyu shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Chaeyoung shook her head and stared at what she had written thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I mean, something that you </span>
  <span class="s3">both</span>
  <span class="s2"> enjoy doing. Something you can bond over. Since obviously, the flirting approach wouldn’t work....” she said, jerking her thumb toward Tzuyu.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So new plan: We find something that you two can bond over. Then we let you guys have the most <em>perfect </em></span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>date</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>s </em>together which will make Mina unnie realize that you’re the perfect girl for her. Then </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>viola</em>! </span>
  <span class="s2">The MiTzu ship will finally set sail.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Okay...but how?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Think. What do you enjoy doing?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Uhhh... sing?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dahyun rose up from her bed and sat down on the chair Chaeyoung was sitting at before. “No, you’ll get distracted with Mina unnie’s voice.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu looked like she was going to protest, but then decided against it. Dahyun smirked at her victoriously. </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>Yeah. Can’t deny that one huh?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Dance?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“NO. Absolutely not. You won’t even last a minute!” Chaeyoung shook her head violently at the suggestion. There was no scenario she could imagine with Tzuyu coming out <em>alive</em> with that one.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Uhhh...play games?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Chaeyoung smirked at Tzuyu and said, “Exactly. I’ve been waiting for you to say that!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Then why didn’t you just suggest it in the first place?” Dahyun asked with a deadpan voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Looking offended, Chaeyoung clutched her chest dramatically. “And ruin the fun? That’s not how the wingwomen in the movies do it!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hate to break it to y-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Before things could escalate any further, Tzuyu raised her hand in between the two. “Okay! Okay! Can we focus on the task at hand here?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Right, right.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Okay...”. Chaeyoung started, writing the word “games” on the board. “So where do people play games?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Expecting an answer from the two, she was instead met with a shrug from Tzuyu and Dahyun.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>Wow, I have to do all the work huh?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sighing, she started wrote the word “arcade” on the board.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“The arcade!” she said, encircling the word a couple of times.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ohhhhh...that sounds kinda perfect actually...” Tzuyu chimed in while looking at the board thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Okay... now that we have that covered, we just have to figure out the when, where, and how.” Chaeyoung said, turning to draw at the board once again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The three continued to plan the “perfect date” as Chaeyoung called it. A few hours, and three whiteboard markers later, Chaeyoung looked at the board proudly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So...you got it Tzuyu-ah?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Staring at the board filled to the brim with their plans, Tzuyu grinned confidently. “Got it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Suddenly, a knock on their door was heard, and their leader Jihyo poked her head in. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Dinner’s ready in fi-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jihyo’s eyes widened at the almost incomprehensible writings on the board. Literally all one could see was the black ink. “I don’t wanna know do I...?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dahyun chuckled and assured the older girl, “Don’t worry Jihyo unnie, it’s nothing bad.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“O-okay...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">———————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Here she comes...” Chaeyoung whispered to Dahyun who was crouched beside her. They were in probably what was the most uncomfortable place a person could be, awkwardly trying to hide behind a small potted plant. </span>
  <span class="s3">Again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Honestly, how they end up behind small potted plants so often was beyond Chaeyoung. But she assumes that’s just one of the downsides of being the world’s greatest wingwoman.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Do you think this will work?” Dahyun asked. <em>Okay. Wing</em></span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">women</span>
    <span class="s2">.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After all, it did need two, amazingly talented women to help a certain Chou Tzuyu confess. Chaeyoung loved the younger girl but honestly she did </span>
  <span class="s3">not</span>
  <span class="s2"> expect the younger girl to be this shy. Tzuyu never had a problem with talking or roasting any of her other unnies, but when it came to Mina it was like the younger girl forgot how to speak. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes! I did <em>not</em> stay up until 3AM on a rest day for this not to work!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Okay okay geez, just because I fell asl-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But Chaeyoung didn’t get to hear the rest as she tuned out the other girl’s excuses and strained to hear what Tzuyu was saying from their position.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After their first mission failed, something that Chaeyoung believed wouldn’t have happened if it was anyone else but Tzuyu who delivered the pick up line, they had gone back to the drawing board. As it turns out, despite being called as one of the most beautiful kpop idols, Tzuyu still got flustered whenever Mina so much as looked at her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">However, before she could continue her inner monologue, they spotted Tzuyu closing in on Mina.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shooting one last look at the two “hidden” behind the potted plant, Tzuyu steeled her nerves and confidently sat across Mina.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sensing the other girl wanted to say something, Mina muted the TV and turned to look at her. “Hi Tzuyu-ah”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hi Mina unnie.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What bring you here?” she asked, tilting her head slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Uhh” Tzuyu cleared her throat, yet again feeling the words get stuck. “Mina unnie, I just wanted to ask if maybe you wanted to go to this new arcade with me tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">At the mention of games, Mina’s eyes suddenly lit up. </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>God, what I’d do to keep it that way all the time.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Of course Tzuyu-ah! You know I’m down for games any day!” </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>YES! I knew I could do it! Jokes on Chaeyoung and Dahyun for doubting me! </em>Tzuyu internally celebrated.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Before Tzuyu could reply, an audible “YES!” was heard from somewhere behind the potted plants, accompanied with what sounded like a hi-five. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hearing the sound too, Mina started to turn her head towards the sound. </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>Nonononono</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Panicking, Tzuyu held Mina’s hands and tugged the smaller girl towards her. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"><br/>“So uh Mina unnie! Any games you’re excited to play?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Distracted by the question, Mina then focused her attention back to the taller girl. “Yeah! I’ve actually been meaning to beat Momoring in this new game I saw online...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>Wait... Momo unnie?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“M-momo unnie?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah! It’s okay if I invite her too right?” Mina asked her hopefully, her puppy dog eyes working it’s charm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“U-uh of course unnie! It’s no problem!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Great!” Mina said gleefully before standing up, “I have to tell her not to make any plans for tomorrow! See you then Tzuyu-ah?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“See you then unnie...” Tzuyu said a little bit glumly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Failing to notice the girl’s change in behavior, Mina then bounded up the stairs. Presumably heading to the Japanese member’s room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Now alone on the couch, Tzuyu slumped back on the soft cushions. </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>Dammit! I should have been more specific!</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Feeling the sofa dip beside her, Tzuyu groaned and kept her eyes closed. Already knowing who it was beside her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t say it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>“How did you mess that one up?!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Arcade Range</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bullseye Part 2</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">“Why are we here again?” Tzuyu asked for the nth time, as she was dragged into yet another game.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">After winning the tournament, Chaeyoung had dragged her to the mall to celebrate. Since she had missed her celebratory dinner, the smaller girl felt like Tzuyu needed to at least </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>feel</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s3"> like she had won.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Honestly, the couple of weeks following the tournament, Tzuyu had spent way too many sleepless nights going over and over the things that had happened on </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>that</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s3"> day.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">She had tried to come up with a reason, </span>
  <span class="s4"><em>any reason</em> </span>
  <span class="s3">really, for Mina’s actions that day. Tossing and turning at night, she had replayed the scenario probably a million times in her head now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Mina </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>really</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s3"> confused her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Tzuyu could not remember <em>any</em> </span>
  <span class="s4">time</span>
  <span class="s3"> that the girl had acknowledged her presence. Every time they met during a competition, Mina walked right past her like she didn’t know her. So when Mina had turned to her and actually talked to her that day, to say that Tzuyu was surprised would be an understatement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Mina had even wished her luck. Something that was the last thing Tzuyu expected the other girl to say. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Don’t even get her started on what had happened </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>after</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s3"> the tournament.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">If Tzuyu was being completely honest with herself, her brain just couldn’t forget the way Mina had wrapped her arms around her waist, how their bodies were pressed closely together, and the way Mina’s voice had sounded right up against her ear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Mina. Mina. Mina. Was the only thing that was on her mind. In hindsight, this was probably why Chaeyoung had gotten worried about her. She hadn’t come out of the house for a whole week following that incident. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Which is the reason Tzuyu’s inside what was probably the 100th boutique that day.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">A couple of hours and endless shopping bags later, Tzuyu wasn’t sure if it was</span>
  <span class="s4"> <em>her</em></span>
  <span class="s3"> they were celebrating or Chaeyoung. The girl had gone into literally every boutique and didn’t leave until she had chosen at least three articles of clothing. Tzuyu had stopped counting the paper bags after the third shop. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Just as they were about to </span>
  <span class="s4"><em>finally</em> </span>
  <span class="s3">head home, the older girl had caught sight of the arcade, and begged Tzuyu for a detour. Knowing that the girl would be whining for the rest of the day if she didn’t get her way, Tzuyu reluctantly agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">After it seemed like they had played </span>
  <span class="s4">every</span>
  <span class="s3"> game the arcade had to offer, Chaeyoung dragged her to the </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>second</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s3"> floor. When arcades started having second floors was beyond Tzuyu, but it didn’t matter now since Chaeyoung had yet again spotted another game that seemed “interesting”.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“I’ll only be five minutes!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4"><em>Yeah, I’ve heard that before.</em> </span>
  <span class="s3">Tzuyu rolled her eyes internally as the younger girl got ready to play. Politely declining the smaller girl’s offer to play, she opted to instead take a seat on one of the numerous benches dotting the arcade. </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>This must be for those who’ve been dragged in here against their will.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Sighing yet again, she looked around the arcade, taking in all the bright colors coming from the different game console. </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>Damn. How do people stay here for a long time?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Just as she was about to turn back to Chaeyoung, her eyes however caught on what seemed like... an archery game? </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>Hm... I might as well check it out.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Standing up, she approached the smaller girl who was still focused on the game. “Chaeyoung-ah, I’ll just check something out okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Yeah yeah...” she mumbled absentmindedly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Taking that as her cue to go, Tzuyu approached the game.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">Upon closer inspection, it looked like no one had been interested in this particular game. The bow lying on top of the console seemed brand new.</span> <span class="s3">About ten feet away was a typical target board. Taking a peek at the smaller girl still focused on her game, Tzuyu figured this was the best way to pass the time. </span><span class="s4"><em>Easy peasy.</em></span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Wiggling her arms a little to loosen them up, Tzuyu threw in some tokens in the slot.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Immediately, the game came to life and her scoreboard lit up, showing the number zero. </span>
  <span class="s4"><em>How hard can this be?</em> </span>
  <span class="s3">Tzuyu thought, picking up the bow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Sometimes, Tzuyu <em>really</em> wished she knew when to shut her mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">One game and countless of arrows later, Tzuyu had only succeeded in making 50 points. </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>What the hell? </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Tzuyu looked down at the flimsy bow in her hand. </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>It must be the bow. It has to be...</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">However, what aggravated her more was when a list of all the highest scoring players came up, and only one name appeared. But with a </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>thousand</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s3"> points. Some player named <strong>ArcherPenguin37</strong> had shot the bullseye nearly every damn time, it seemed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <em>How can they- What? With this bow?!</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Feeling her inner competitiveness spike, Tzuyu cracked her knuckles before throwing in another bunch of tokens into the machine.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <em>There’s no way I’m letting some unknown penguin whatever beat me! I’m Chou Tzuyu! </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Really, she </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>should</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s3"> shut her mouth more often.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Letting out another groan, Tzuyu watched as her scoreboard show yet another low score. </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>70?! Really?!</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Not one to back down, Tzuyu played again and again and again, each time no better than the last. Just as she was about to throw in more tokens, she reached into her pockets only to come up empty.</span>
  <span class="s4"> <em>I ran out? I thought I had a hundred of those little coins!</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Tzuyu glared indignantly at the offending game, and turned to walk away. </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>I’ll be back for you.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Quickly scanning the almost empty arcade, Tzuyu spotted Chaeyoung who was playing what seemed like a first person shooter game.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Wanting to get back to the game as soon as possible, Tzuyu sprinted towards her friend. In her rush, she brushed past a girl, almost knocking her down in the process.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Wha-“ a soft voice exclaimed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Sorry!” Tzuyu exclaimed quickly looking back to see if the girl was okay, and only seeing a flash of brown hair. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">After ensuring that she wasn’t on the floor or anything, Tzuyu immediately started to run again, not sparing the girl another glance. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Upon reaching Chaeyoung, Tzuyu promptly asked the girl for more tokens.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Raising her eyebrow, Chaeyoung dug deep in her pockets and procured a handful of tokens.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Seems like you’re enjo-“ she started to say, but was cut off as Tzuyu quickly grabbed the tokens and sped away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Staring at the taller girl’s retreating form, Chaeyoung chuckled before turning her focus back to the game. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“And she said she hated arcades....”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Meanwhile, Tzuyu grinned as she held the tokens in her hand. </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>I’ll show that game! I’m coming for you PenguinArcher37!</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">However, as soon as she reached the game, she was disappointed to find that someone else was putting tokens into the console. </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>Dammit! I’ll just wait for her to finish then...</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">With the girl’s back facing her, Tzuyu watched as the girl picked up the bow with ease. </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>Wow, she looks like she plays this game a lot... could she be that penguin...?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Tzuyu’s eyebrows creased even further as she watched the girl aim at the scoreboard using the bow. </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>Almost looks like... </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <em>No. No Tzuyu we are not going to think about her again! You’ve had way too many sleepless nights already!</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Thinking that seeing </span>
  <span class="s4">her </span>
  <span class="s3">here, in the arcade of all places, seemed highly unlikely, Tzuyu let out a little sigh of relief. </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>There’s no way she could be here. There’s no way she’s PenguinArcher. That’s just impossible.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">However, Tzuyu’s earlier relief slowly dissipated when the girl shot her first arrow. Bullseye. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <em>What the- </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The girl then loaded another arrow and quickly shot again. Another bullseye. </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>How-</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Seemingly finding her rhythm, the girl continued to release shot after shot. Each and every one hitting the small red circle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">By the time the timer ended, Tzuyu looked at the board and was flabbergasted to see the score on it. </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>3000?! After just one try?!</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">What came to no surprise however, was the name that accompanied the score<em>. </em></span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>So she is Penguin Archer...</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Seemingly satisfied with her score, the girl put the bow down and turned around. Her face now coming into view.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <em>No way... I must be seeing things.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finally looking up, the previously unnamed girl finally met Tzuyu’s wide eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">It was none other than Myoui Mina. The reason for Tzuyu's sleepless nights, the reason that she nearly had a heart attack, her rival.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Mina’s eyes widened for a moment, before she managed to school her features. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">Holy- why does she look even more breathtaking than the last time I saw her?!</span>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <em>Really Tzuyu? That’s all you can focus on right now?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The two stared at each other for a couple more moments, before Tzuyu found her voice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Penguin Archer...?” She blurted out. </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>God. Really? You couldn’t think of anything better to say?!</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Hearing the quirky username, Tzuyu saw Mina’s ears turn slightly pink as the girl looked at the floor in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Y-yeah...” she softly uttered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>Looking a bit anxious to change the subject, Mina cleared her throat and eyed the tokens in her hand. “So you play huh?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Yeah... can’t seem to beat this certain</span>
  <span class="s4"> player</span>
  <span class="s3"> though.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Getting a competitive glint in her eye, Mina jerked her head towards the console. “So you wanna...?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Hell yeah.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Tzuyu put some tokens in the machine and reached to pick up the second bow reserved for when the players want to play against each other.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">As the game was about to begin, she snuck a quick look at Mina only to find that the other girl was already looking at her. Mina winked and gave her a smirk before turning back to the target board in front of her. </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>No no no not this again. Look away Tzuyu!</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Feeling her cheeks suddenly get hot, Tzuyu immediately looked away and focused her gaze on her own target board.</span>
  <span class="s4"> <em>That was so-</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Suddenly feeling the urge to somehow get back at the older girl, Tzuyu blurted out, “Don’t act so sly </span>
  <span class="s4">PenguinArcher37</span>
  <span class="s3">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">This time, Tzuyu didn’t need to look to know that the older girl was blushing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Smirking, Tzuyu drew her bow and lined up her shot. After a few moments, she let the arrow fly. It hit the center of the target board with a soft thump. Tzuyu’s smirked widened at this as she turned to Mina. </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>That’s more like it.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Merely raising an elegant eyebrow, Mina drew her own bow before smoothly letting the arrow fly. Another bullseye for her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">This time, it was Mina’s turn to smirk slyly at Tzuyu. The taller girl huffed and rolled her eyes at her antics.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <em>Whatever.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">It continued on like that, with each one hitting the target perfectly every time. However, before either of them realized it, the game had come to an end. Wanting to know who was the better archer, they looked at the board excitedly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">3000 - PenguinArcher37</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">3000 - TChou</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <em>Seriously?! A tie?!</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Tzuyu glared at the back of the smaller girl’s head, as if it was her fault that she never missed a shot. </span>
  <span class="s4"><em>Tsk</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">“Rematch?” she asked, not wanting to let the other girl win over her in some dumb arcade game.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4"><em>If it’s so dumb then why do you want to win it so bad?</em> </span>
  <span class="s3">her consciousness argued with her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <em>Shut up.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Mina scratched her chin thoughtfully, before a glint came into her eyes. </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>Why do I have a bad feeling about this...</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“On one condition.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Tzuyu crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, “What kind?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“The winner gets to order around the loser for a whole week.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <em>What the hell? Is she crazy?!</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Are you crazy?!” she exclaimed, “There’s no way I’m agreeing to that! And over some stupid game? No thank you!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <em>In her wildest dreams...</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <em>And yours...</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s3"> her annoying consciousness interrupted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <em>Shut up!</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Mina shrugged, choosing to ignore the girl’s outburst. “Well then, I guess you’re going to have to deal with that score.” she said, as she gestured to the scoreboard.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">She then started to walk away, only to mutter quite loudly, “And they call her the best archer... she can’t even win in an arcade game!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Fully intending for Tzuyu to hear it, Mina counted down as she walked away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <em>3</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <em>2</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <em>1</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Wait.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <em>Bingo.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Tzuyu internally berated herself for falling into the girl’s trap, but she just couldn’t help it. </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>I have to show her!</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">When Mina had finally walked back up to her, Tzuyu yet again crossed her arms and looked to the side, not wanting to face the other girl.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“No cheating?” she grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“No cheating.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“You’ll stay true to your word?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“I will.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Without looking at her, Tzuyu held out her hand begrudgingly. After a few beats, she felt a soft, smaller hand shake hers firmly. </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>God, her hands are so soft. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <em>Okay no. We are NOT going there. Focus Chou! Your life is on the line here!</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">“</span>
  <span class="s3">Deal.” they both uttered simultaneously.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">And so the game began.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Tzuyu was doing well, really. She was totally focused and had been making every shot. She was </span>
  <span class="s4">so</span>
  <span class="s3"> going to win this. She was confident in that. But sometimes, she wished she would just stop jinxing herself for once.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">It was the last shot, Mina had taken hers already and had hit the bullseye. So the pressure was on Tzuyu. No big deal for the champion right?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">But for some reason, she suddenly felt a little self conscious at the intense gaze Mina was looking at her with. </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>Focus focus. You’ve done this a million times! You can do this in your sleep.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Shaking her head from any unwanted thoughts, she proceeded to draw her bow and line up her shot. </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>Focus focus focus focus focus focu-</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Tzuyu’s entire train of thought derailed just as she heard a voice suddenly speak up beside her. “You look really pretty whenever you do that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <em>Ahshshhshdjdjk</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Mina’s sentence had completely caught her off guard, which caused her to accidentally release the arrow a little too early. She missed by a centimeter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <em>WHAT-</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <em>I’m pretty? She said I was pretty?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <em>Are you really going to focus on that now?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <em>But she said I was pretty!</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Did you just- I’m pre- Wha-“ Tzuyu sputtered, her brain going into overdrive and not knowing which fact to focus on. The fact that Mina had just </span>
  <span class="s4">cheated. </span>
  <span class="s3">The fact that she just missed. Or the fact that she just called her </span>
  <span class="s4">pretty.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Seeing the taller girl become increasingly flustered with every passing second, Mina couldn’t help but let a giggle escape her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“You’re cute.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <em>I’m cute?!</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <em>I am?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Honestly at this point, poor Tzuyu looked like she was going to overheat from how red her cheeks were.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Mina only giggled even more. </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>God, why are her giggles so addicting?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">She then watched as Tzuyu tried to calm her poor heart down, breathing in and out slowly. </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>At this rate I’m going to end up with a heart attack.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Once she was confident that her heart was going to try and run away from her again, Tzuyu indignantly crossed her arms and glared at the smaller girl. “You cheated!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Even as she tried to look angry, Mina saw right through the girl’s tough guy act. The younger girl was trying so hard to hide the smile that was fighting it’s way to break through. Truthfully, Mina found it adorable. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“I don’t know what you mean...?” she said, trying to act dumb. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">However, the playful glint in her eyes told Tzuyu otherwise. </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>Oh she soooo did that on purpose.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Narrowing her eyes at the girl, Tzuyu kept her arms crossed defiantly. “You </span>
  <span class="s4">so</span>
  <span class="s3"> cheated.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Clutching her heart dramatically, Mina looked at her with wide eyes. “</span>
  <span class="s4">Me? </span>
  <span class="s3">Cheat? Never, your honor.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Oh </span>
  <span class="s4">stop.</span>
  <span class="s3">” Tzuyu chided, but deep down finding Mina’s antics adorable. </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>I must be going crazy. That’s the only logical explanation.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Still chuckling, Mina regarded Tzuyu in a way that had the younger girl confused. </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>She almost looks... bashful?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“A deal’s a deal Chou.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">At this Tzuyu rolled her eyes and huffed. Not in the mood to debate, Tzuyu then decided to just play along with whatever it was Mina wanted her to do.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Whatever Myoui, let’s get this over and done with.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4"><em>The quicker we start this, the quicker it’ll end.</em> </span>
  <span class="s3">Tzuyu chanted in her mind.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Upon hearing this, Mina’s eyes immediately lit up. </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>Maybe I did make this isn’t as bad as I thought...</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Smiling widely, she reached into her pockets, seemingly looking for something.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">After fumbling around for a bit, she let out a tiny “Yes!” before procuring a small piece of paper and a pen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Tzuyu would be lying if she said her heart didn’t melt at the tiny sound.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Tzuyu watched as Mina stuck her tongue out a little in concentration while writing. </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>God, I’m so head over heels. Why?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finally finishing whatever it was that she was writing, Mina reached out for Tzuyu’s arm and placed the paper in her hand. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Here. Everything you need to know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Confused, Tzuyu looked down to find that the only thing written on it was her... a bunch of numbers?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“What is this?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“My phone number, dummy.” Mina’s grin hadn’t faded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Oh.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Tzuyu might have looked calm on the outside, but her brain was definitely going a million miles an hour inside.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <em>She gave me her number?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <em>What for?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <em>Why?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>Never in a million years would I have imagined Myoui Mina giving me her number...</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Before she could react, she suddenly saw a certain short haired girl appear from behind Mina.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Immediately spotting her, Chaeyoung marched right up to her and slung her arm around the taller girl. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Let’s go Tzuyu-ah! I’m getting hungry!” she said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Mina then politely cleared her throat, announcing her presence. “Hi.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“O-oh! Hello!” Chaeyoung said, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Upon realizing who she was talking to, Chaeyoung’s eyes widened and she snuck a glance to a guilty looking Tzuyu. Said girl merely smiled sheepishly before shrugging, giving her a look that said </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>I’ll explain later.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“It’s okay, I was about to go anyway.” Mina chuckled a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Turning to address Tzuyu, she locked eyes with the taller girl. “See you around...?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Yeah...” the girl replied meekly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">She then turned to Chaeyoung and extended her hand. Understanding what she wanted to do, Chaeyoung grasped Mina’s hands and shook. <em>Maybe</em> it for a little too longer than normal....</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Tzuyu’s eyes locked on their hands and she felt a weird feeling come over her. Clearing her throat, she gave Chaeyoung a pointed look. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Realizing that she was shaking Mina’s hands for far too long, Chaeyoung immediately let go and smiled sheepishly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Sorry...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Mina laughed a little and assured the younger girl that it was fine. Shooting them both one last smile, she turned and walked away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Two pairs of eyes watched the girl leave, until she was out of their sight.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Tzuyu was the first to come to her senses, and she turned to Chaeyoung who was still staring at the arcade’s doors, seemingly in a daze.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Psst. Snap out of it.” Tzuyu nudged the smaller girl.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“H-huh?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Chaeyoung shook her head and glanced back at Tzuyu who was looking at her with an arched eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Oh uh sorry... it’s just that well... it’s my first time seeing her up close.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“And...?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Well, I didn’t expect her to look like </span>
  <span class="s4"><em>that</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Like what?” Tzuyu tilted her head slightly, trying to understand what Chaeyoung was getting at.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Like an </span>
  <span class="s4"><em>angel</em>.</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">After a beat, Chaeyoung shook her head and laughed slightly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“You really hit the jackpot with your arch rival huh?” she said, nudging Tzuyu playfully, not realizing that the other girl had stopped paying attention to her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Anyway,” the small girl continued, “Let’s head home! I’m getting a little hungry.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Chaeyoung then started to walk away, heading for the exit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Meanwhile, Tzuyu glanced down at the paper in her hands. Still unable to wrap her head around earlier’s events.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <em>Myoui Mina you sure know how to drive a girl crazy.</em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Favorite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tzuyu definitely didn’t have a favorite unnie. No, not at all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Jihyo didn’t have favorites. She loved each and every one member of her members dearly. And while sometimes Chaeyoung’s loud eating habits, Jeongyeon’s OCD, or Nayeon being way too in love with herself may get on her nerves, that didn’t mean she loved them any less. In fact, at the end of the day it made her even fonder of her members.</p><p> </p><p>But within groups, one can’t help but to have people who you’re naturally drawn closer to. Jihyo understood that better than anyone. Training with Nayeon and Jeongyeon for the longest time, they had formed an inseparable bond.</p><p> </p><p> It’s kind of like Momo finding comfort in Sana and Mina, because they understood each other in a way that the rest of the members couldn’t. Or Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu forming a bond over being the youngest of Twice. They all had someone they would turn to first. But that didn’t make their bond weaker. If anything, it actually got stronger over time.</p><p> </p><p>And while Jihyo certainly didn’t have any “favorites”, she had to admit that they took special care—babied really— some of the Twice members more than the others. Specifically speaking, Tzuyu and Mina. </p><p> </p><p>With Tzuyu, it was a given. She was the maknae, the youngest of the group, so it was only natural for her to be given more attention. Especially since their youngest still had a little trouble with her Korean back when they debuted. The unnies took it upon themselves to prevent people from misunderstanding their usually straight-to-the-point Tzuyu. It had gotten better now of course, but they all still loved to take special care of their dearest maknae.</p><p> </p><p>With Mina however, it was a little different. Jihyo couldn’t pinpoint exactly when it started—but Twice had always had this unspoken agreement to protect Mina at all costs. Like Sana once said, there was just <em>something</em> about her that made you want to hug her and protect her from all the bad things in the world. And they did. Sometimes even more than Tzuyu. Mina was Twice's baby.</p><p> </p><p>Heck, even <em>Tzuyu</em> babied her unnie. </p><p> </p><p>So no, there really wasn’t any “favorites” in the group.</p><p> </p><p>However even when they have explicitly mentioned this numerous times, that didn’t stop their fans from repeatedly asking who was who closer with.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu specifically, was always asked the question, “Who is your favorite unnie amongst your members?”.</p><p> </p><p>This would then turn into bickering chaos as member’s voices rose to defend their case. Some arguing that <em>they</em> were the best unnie (Nayeon, Sana and Jeongyeon) while others (Momo, Chaeyoung and Dahyun) tried to quip up and say that <em>no</em>it’s <em>them</em> instead. In the midst of this chaos, Jihyo, Mina and Tzuyu could only watch amusedly as their members argued over one another.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu however—<em>bless her heart</em>—would always defuse the situation and politely say that each member had a special place in her heart.</p><p> </p><p>And while Jihyo was inclined to agree, she couldn’t help but think that Tzuyu’s shy glance towards Mina every time said something a little different.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe she <em>did</em> have someone in mind after all.</p><p> </p><p>————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t uncommon for idols to get sick. Working long hours with tight schedules that often left little to no time to rest, it was only a matter of time before fatigue caught up to them.</p><p> </p><p>While Jihyo would often proudly say that all her members took special care in maintaining their health, it really couldn’t be helped sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>They had just come back to the dorm after promoting their latest comeback. It was a particularly wintery evening that was spent outdoors in short and tight fitting clothing. They had been told that they could change into warmer clothes immediately after their set ended, but by the time their performance finished it was a little too late for Mina.</p><p> </p><p>The poor girl was shivering despite the thick coat that she had wrapped around her, and her nose had started to become red due to the cold. Jihyo had tried to give her own coat to Mina, but the latter adamantly refused and told her that then Jihyo would be cold too. And besides, they were going to be staying for only a few more performances anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo hesitantly agreed, but couldn’t help the worrying glance she shot Mina every once in a while.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later, just as Jihyo was about to ask the staff if they had any spare coats lying around, she saw someone place their <em>own</em> coat over Mina.</p><p> </p><p>“Mina unnie, here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tzuyu-“</p><p> </p><p>Mina looked like she was going to argue, but the look Tzuyu gave her gave no room for any argument. </p><p> </p><p>Coming to a sort of compromise, Mina instead wrapped half of the jacket around Tzuyu who was now just donning a thin sweater. </p><p> </p><p>“Here, we can’t let you get sick okay?” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu smiled at her words, and the two stayed huddled like that until the show ended.</p><p> </p><p>“Those two look cozy, huh?” Jihyo heard Nayeon whisper from her left.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling fondly at the two, Jihyo nodded absentmindedly. “Yeah....”</p><p> </p><p>However during the ride home Mina started sneezing every few minutes, eliciting several worried glances from her members.</p><p> </p><p>“Mina unnie, are you okay?” Chaeyoung asked worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah, I’m fine Chaeyoung-ah.” Mina replied, trying to hide her sniffles.</p><p> </p><p>“Aish, when will the stylists realize that we’re humans that get cold too!” Nayeon huffed, annoyed at the fact that they were <em>always</em> given such ill-fitting outfits despite the weather.</p><p> </p><p>A chorus of agreements echoed throughout the van, and Sana who was sitting beside Mina wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Minari, drink some medicine and eat a little before you sleep okay? So you’ll feel better in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana and Mina’s relationship was something that Jihyo had always admired. Coming to a foreign country with little to no knowledge about their language and culture is a really big challenge. And she was glad that Sana (and Momo) had taken Mina under their wing, treating her like a younger sister.</p><p> </p><p>Sana especially, had become a sort of older sister figure to Mina. She may sometimes act like a baby with her other members, but she transforms to an older—and dotting—sister for Mina during times like these.</p><p> </p><p>The younger Japanese could only nod meekly, looking a little too weak.</p><p> </p><p>“Momo-yah, let’s help Sana make some food for Mina later when we get home?” Jihyo asked the older girl, wanting to do something to help Mina.</p><p> </p><p>Momo nodded eagerly, and Jihyo settled back in her seat. Looking out the window, she wished that the ride home wouldn’t take any longer.</p><p> </p><p>After what seemed like forever, they finally arrived at their dorm. Jeongyeon immediately leaped out of the car and helped Mina outside. Guiding Mina inside, she said something about taking the younger girl to her room so she could rest.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as everyone was inside, Jihyo, Jeongyeon and Sana discussed what they were going to cook for Mina. After deciding on some soup with a few other dishes, the three immediately headed to their rooms to wash up so they could start cooking as soon as possible.</p><p> </p><p>After taking what was probably the quickest shower in her whole life, Jihyo bounded towards the kitchen, wanting to get a head start on preparing some of the ingredients.</p><p> </p><p>However, she was surprised with the state the kitchen was in when she got there. There were what seemed like all their pots and pans laying on the stove. After checking each of the pots, Jihyo concluded that someone had tried to cook every soup imaginable. </p><p> </p><p>After a couple of minutes of thought, Jihyo decided to head to Mina’s room, having a hunch on who had made the mess in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Upon reaching the door, she opened it slowly and peaked her head inside. </p><p> </p><p>She would be lying if she said that she was surprised at the sight that greeted her.</p><p> </p><p>There Tzuyu stood—still in her stage costume for the performance—sitting beside Mina on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>The girl had an assortment of bowls on a tray, along with some water and medicine.</p><p> </p><p>“Mina unnie... wake up. You need to eat.” she said, gently shaking the girl.</p><p> </p><p>Groaning a little, Mina opened her eyes slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu smiled at the older girl and helped her sit up. “Unnie... I didn’t know which type you liked, so I cooked everything.” she said sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>Mina’s eyes widened a little as she looked at the tray before her, before smiling fondly at the younger girl. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Tzuyu-ah, but you didn’t have to! I could’ve cooked for myself instead.” she said, her usually soft voice sounding a little hoarse.</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense unnie, and besides, I wanted to.” </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu took a spoonful from one of the bowls, and offered it to Mina. “Mushroom soup?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo didn’t hear Mina’s reply, as she closed the door softly. Heading back to the kitchen, she smiled fondly as she recalled what she had seen.</p><p> </p><p>Just as she was in the process of cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, before Jeongyeon came down and freaked out that is, Sana and Momo came bounding down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Met with the sight of Jihyo cleaning up, the two looked at each other confusedly.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re already done?” Sana asked.</p><p> </p><p>Setting down the pan she was holding, Jihyo quickly explained.</p><p> </p><p>Once she was done, Momo laughed a little and picked up one of the pots scattered around. “We better clean up then.”</p><p> </p><p>Sharing knowing smiles, the three made quick work of the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>The weather this year must be particularly cold, because a few weeks later, it was Nayeon this time who had caught a cold.</p><p> </p><p>Sneezing loudly, the oldest member slumped unto the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo looked at her and laughed a little before shaking her head. “Unnie, shouldn’t you be in your room? Resting?”</p><p> </p><p>Letting out another sneeze, Nayeon sniffled a little. “I just came down to get some food... unless someone wants to make some <em>soup</em> for me?” she emphasized the word “soup” before glancing at Tzuyu who was busy watching.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, Tzuyu seemed to realize that Nayeon was talking to her. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s some cup noodles in the cabinet.” she said, not looking away from the TV.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon groaned loudly at this and pouted. </p><p> </p><p>Jihyo, who was watching the whole exchange couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, Tzuyu <em>definitely</em> had someone in mind.</p><p> </p><p>————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Everyone had their own flaws, and Twice was no exception. They are still humans after all. They each had their own weird quirks and habits, just like everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>Living with these eight girls for years now, Jihyo had come to know each of them on a very personal level. At this point, they were like family. And what family didn’t sometimes get annoyed with each other’s habits?</p><p> </p><p>So when this question came up in an interview, and it was directed at <em>Tzuyu</em> of all people, Jihyo knew that this day was about to get a whole lot longer.</p><p> </p><p>You see, Tzuyu was someone who was very blunt. Others assumed that it was because she still sometimes had trouble with the way she formed her sentences in Korean, but the members thought otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu wasn’t one to shy away from telling people when they did something she thought was wrong. She always spoke her mind, and she meant every word that she said. In general, she was just straight to the point. She wasn’t the type to sugarcoat things.</p><p> </p><p>Whoever thought to ask Tzuyu <em>that</em> must know what they're doing.</p><p> </p><p>“Tzuyu-ssi, what is something you’re bad at?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh...” Tzuyu pondered for a moment before continuing, “I’m bad at lying...”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone let out a loud laugh at this, as Dahyun seconded the girl from behind. “That’s true! Tzuyu is a very honest person.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm... so I’d like to ask you a question then. What are, in your opinion, the flaws of each of your members?”</p><p> </p><p>This time, it was Tzuyu who laughed, before looking at each of her members teasingly. “Uhhhh...” </p><p> </p><p>Oh they were <em>so</em> dead.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm... Jeongyeon unnie... nags too much.” </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon couldn’t help but laugh at this, knowing that it was true. She <em>did</em> always nag at them to clean up.</p><p> </p><p>“Momo unnie... sleeps too much.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana laughed loudly, and shared that one time Momo apparently through a segment of an award show.</p><p> </p><p>Momo tried to defend herself, but only succeeded in making herself look guiltier.</p><p> </p><p>“Nayeon unnie, is <em>way</em> too in love with herself.” </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon smiled widely at this and nodded her head furiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Jihyo unnie’s voice is too loud.” </p><p> </p><p>Jihyo chuckled and shrugged innocently. Okay maybe her voice <em>is</em> too loud sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>“Sana unnie does too much aegyo.”</p><p> </p><p>A chorus of agreements echoed throughout the room as the members started talking over one another, naming numerous instances of her aegyo.</p><p> </p><p>“Chaeyoung-ah... is cute.”</p><p> </p><p>This caused the rest of the members to question Tzuyu’s statement, as being cute is definitely <em>not</em> a flaw.</p><p> </p><p>However, Tzuyu continued over towards Dahyun, “Dahyun unnie is perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>This caused another uproar among the members.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah! Why do they get special treatment?!” Nayeon exclaimed, pouting.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu gave a little shrug before turning to the last person.</p><p> </p><p>“Mina unnie...” she started, “Is too beautiful....”</p><p> </p><p>Okay, Jihyo's pretty sure <em>that</em> is not a flaw.</p><p> </p><p>Mina could only laugh and cover her face, feeling her cheeks get hot.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu, upon turning back to the interviewer also had tinted cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>At this point, the other members could only stare in disbelief at the <em>blatant</em> favoritism shown. The older members looked like they were about to throw a fit while the younger members only laughed at their reactions.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait a minute, I do too much aegyo but Mina is too <em>beautiful</em>?” Sana pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m too in love with myself but Mina is <em>too beautiful</em>?” Nayeon seconded, eyes wide in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu gave a cheeky smile before shrugging, as if saying it <em>is what it is.</em></p><p> </p><p>Oh, she was <em>so</em> lying when she said she didn’t have a favorite unnie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Loopy (Tzuyu)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tzuyu’s a little... off.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">When Mina got a text from Jihyo asking her to come </span>
  <span class="s3">immediately </span>
  <span class="s2">to the hospital, she was feared the worst.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Quickly explaining the situation to her managers, she was excused from finishing the rest of her shoot.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She then asked the manager to drive her to the address Jihyo had texted her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Okay, there are a lot of paparazzi here so-“ Mina didn’t hear the rest of the manager’s words because as soon as the van arrived, she immediately leaped out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After quickly opening her phone to check the room number they were in, Mina all but sprinted through the halls. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <strong>3701</strong>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Seeing the correct room number, Mina immediately opened the door, feeling a little sick to the stomach.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What’s going-“ she started, only to trail off at the sight she was met with. “-on here....?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nayeon and Jeongyeon looked like they were trying to get a squirming Tzuyu drink from a cup, but every time it got anywhere near her lips Tzuyu would only proceed to swat it away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They only stopped once they noticed Mina’s presence. Nayeon and Jeongyeon turned to her with relief on their faces. “Mina! Finally!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mina could only raise an eyebrow as she took in the scene before her. “What happened...? I thought there was an emergency?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“There </span>
  <span class="s3">is!</span>
  <span class="s2">” Nayeon exclaimed, “Tzuyu needs to drink medicine but the girl refuses to even look at it! We’ve been trying to get her to drink it for the past 30 minutes!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Medicine...?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">From somewhere on the right, Jihyo stepped up and took Mina’s arm, guiding her towards the bed Tzuyu was currently laying at.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Tzuyu’s kind of loopy from all the drugs she’s on because they took out her wisdom tooth. And she has to take her medicine and sleep a little so it can wear off.” she whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ohh...” Mina said, finally understanding the situation. “Then why did you ask me to come...?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Once they reached Tzuyu’s bedside, Mina could now see that the girl’s mouth was a bit swollen and full of cotton. She had been silent ever since they took the phone away from her, apparently upset at Nayeon and Jeongyeon.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jihyo leaned in close to Mina’s ear, “We hoped you could calm her down a little. You’ve always had this knack for it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Beside her, Nayeon and Jeongyeon nodded their heads in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Plus we all know she has a soft spot for you!” Jeongyeon seconded. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">With that, the three took a step back. Walking back to where the other members were currently seated in the lounge area of Tzuyu’s private room. This left Mina with an annoyed looking Tzuyu who was yet to glance her way.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Tzuyu ah...” Mina said, softly nudging the girl.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">However, Tzuyu simply huffed and still refused to face her. “Whatever Nayeon unnie. Stop annoying me. I’m not drinking that disgusting medicine!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Letting out a soft chuckle, Mina took the other girl’s hand. “But I’m not Nayeon unnie....”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This prompted Tzuyu to slowly turn her head. When she did, Mina could see her eyes widen. “<em>Woah</em>.” she breathed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Who are you...? Are you a nurse?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Looking back at the rest of her members who were listening in to their conversation, she raised an eyebrow. Silently asking why their maknae didn’t recognize her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sana shrugged and mouthed, </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>just go with it.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sighing, she turned back to face Tzuyu only to find the girl staring at her in awe.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu raised her arm and poked her cheek slightly, as if wondering if she was real. “Are you real? How can someone be this pretty be real?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A loud cough echoed through the room accompanied with barely concealed laughter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ignoring her members, Mina laughed lightly and lowered the hand that was still poking her cheek. “Okay, <em>playgirl</em>. </span>
  <span class="s3">Anyway, </span>
  <span class="s2">how are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Better now that you’re here.” Tzuyu responded immediately, prompting another round of snickers to echo around the room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu’s bold statement made the older girl blush, which only made Tzuyu's smile wider.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“If my nurse was this cute then I’d like to stay in the hospital forever.” she flirted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Tzuyu-ah stop it!” Mina exclaimed, now full on blushing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ignoring the other girl’s response, Tzuyu continued, “Did it hurt?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mina tilted her head slightly, confused by the sudden change in the subject. “Did what hurt?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“When you fell down from heaven?” Tzuyu smiled cheekily.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">There was no hiding how red Mina's cheeks were this time. She coughed and cleared her throat a little in an attempt to pull herself together. “You have to drink your medicine okay? The sooner you do, the sooner we can go home.” she said, attempting to change the subject for the sake of her racing heart.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Upon hearing the words “going home”, Tzuyu pouted and shook her head quickly. “But I don’t wanna go home! I want to stay here with you!” she said, taking hold of Mina’s hands.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mina laughed at the girl’s antics, “Tzuyu-ah, we live together...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">At this, Tzuyu’s pout immediately turned into a wide grin, her eyes sparkling. “</span>
  <span class="s3">Really?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes really.” Mina confirmed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go home!” Tzuyu said, attempting to stand up from her bed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amused by her sudden change of mood, Mina chuckled before gently pushing Tzuyu back down on the bed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“But you have to drink your medicine to get better, only then can we go home.” Mina held up the cup of medicine towards Tzuyu invitingly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Crinkling her nose at the smell, Tzuyu frowned a little. “But it smells bad...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">While Tzuyu was looking at the cup in front of her in mild disgust, an idea suddenly popped into Mina’s mind.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Tzuyu-ah, if you drink this, you can ask me to do anything you want.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu raised an eyebrow, contemplating the proposal. "Anything I want?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Anything.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Even a kiss?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mina choked a little on her saliva. Behind her, the members didn’t even bother hiding their laughs anymore. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Looking at Tzuyu’s hopeful eyes, Mina sighed inwardly. “Even a kiss.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mina just hoped that Tzuyu would forget all about their encounter tomorrow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu then took the cup from Mina’s hands. However, just when she was about to put it on her lips, a thought seemed to come to her. Turning to Mina once again, she held out her hand,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Pinky promise?” Tzuyu extended a pinkie towards Mina, silently urging the other girl to wrap hers around it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mina wrapped her pinkie around Tzuyu’s, and the the deal was finalized.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Now assured by the promise, Tzuyu happily drank her medicine. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mina sighed in relief as she watched Tzuyu down everything in one gulp.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Once she was finished, she put the cup down and gave it to Mina, who placed it on a nearby table.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Noticing that the other girl was trying to fight the sleep away from her eyes, Mina grasped the covers and pulled it up to her chin. “Time to sleep Tzuyu-ah...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu shook her head in defiance and pouted, “No... I don’t want to...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Your eyes were already closing!” Mina chuckled lightly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This only made the younger one pout even more, “But you might not be there when I wake up...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mina felt her heart swell from Tzuyu’s words, wanting nothing more than to wrap her arms around her and never let go. However, she settled for taking her hand instead. “Don’t worry Tzuyu-ah, I’ll be right beside you when you wake up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Promise.” she added.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Unable to fight the sleepiness away this time, Tzuyu nodded her head slowly and turned on her side, still facing Mina. She grasped her hand tightly and put it close to her heart, so close that Mina could almost feel the steady beat of Tzuyu’s heart.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After a few moments, Mina felt her breath even out, indicating that she had already fallen asleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She turned to face her members, only to be met with knowing smiles. Shaking her head lightly, she settled in beside Tzuyu. With the almost death grip that the younger girl had on her hand, it looked like she was going to be there for a while. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A few hours later, Mina opened her eyes slowly to find Tzuyu staring at her. Upon realizing that the older girl was now awake, Tzuyu smiled cheekily and pointed to her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Where’s my kiss?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Strawberry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things get a little... heated</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">When Chaeyoung called for a School Meal Club meeting, Tzuyu and Dahyun expected it to be about some new tattoo that she had gotten.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">What they </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>didn’t</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"> expect was this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So...” Dahyun broke the silence that had washed over the room ever since Chaeyoung had finished talking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3"><em>That’s</em> </span>
  <span class="s2">what the song means?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Chaeyoung decided that it was about time their group learned what </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>Strawberry</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"> really meant. However, mentioning it to her unnies had proven to be a very daunting task, and she had chickened out every time. Deciding that she had to at least start </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>somewhere</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">, she decided to tell her fellow maknaes—minus Mina unnie. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">By the time she was finished explaining, Dahyun had stared off into space, and Tzuyu was staring at her with wide and confused eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>Oh boy.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>Just as Chaeyoung was contemplating on taking this secret to her grave, Dahyun spoke up.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Are we the only ones who know about this...?” Dahyun asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Err, yes. For now.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">At this point, Chaeyoung was getting a little worried for Tzuyu. The poor girl’s brain had seemed to stop functioning.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Tzuyu...?” Chaeyoung waved her hand in front of the girl’s face, trying to bring her back into the world.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Slowly but surely, Tzuyu’s eyes came into focus. She looked at Chaeyoung and opened her mouth as if to say something, but no sound came out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I know this is a bit of a shock to everyone, so I wanted to tell you guys first. To try and gauge your reactions.” Chaeyoung explained further.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well “shocked” is a little bit of an understatement...” Dahyun said, chuckling a little.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The younger girl could only sheepishly smile at the remark. In hindsight, she realized that it was probably a good idea she told them first. God knows how the older members would react. Poor Jihyo unnie would probably faint.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Wait...” Tzuyu interrupted, speaking up for the first time since Chaeyoung dropped the bomb on them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Is </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>that</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"> why our choreo is like that? Especially during the yeogi part ....?” she asked, suddenly trailing off as if remembering the instances when they performed the song.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dahyun let out a little gasp of shock, her mind immediately connecting the dots. “</span>
  <span class="s3"><em>No way</em>!</span>
  <span class="s2">” she exclaimed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Who were you talking about in the song huh? You’ve been holding out on us!” she said, playfully nudging a blushing Chaeyoung.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No one!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No one my ass! There’s definitely something going on there!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“There’s no one!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This time, it was Tzuyu who called Chaeyoung out. “So you’re telling me you wrote a song like </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>that</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"> and there’s no one??” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dahyun hooted and poked Chaeyoung before recoiling and hissing in pretend pain. “Burnnnn, bro.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Guys!” Chaeyoung groaned, hiding her blushing face behind her hands. She was </span>
  <span class="s3">really</span>
  <span class="s2"> starting to regret telling them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was going to be a </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>long</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"> day.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Later that night, when Chaeyoung tucked herself under the covers, she breathed a little sigh of relief. Sure, Dahyun and Tzuyu were a little—plenty—shocked at first, but they took it pretty well. Surely telling her other unnies would be a walk in the park now. Right...?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>really</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"> shouldn’t have spoken too soon.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">—————————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The following days after that were a breeze. After making the two promise to not tell anyone else for the time being, it almost seemed like the two had forgotten about the whole thing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They never mentioned anything even when everyone was called to practice singing the song for their upcoming concert.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">However the </span>
  <span class="s3">real</span>
  <span class="s2"> problem started when they began practicing the choreography.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It wasn’t so bad at first, but as the practice went on, both Tzuyu and Dahyun started getting really shy. </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>Especially</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"> when they got to the chorus. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This garnered a lot of weird looks sent their way from all the other members. All of them wondering why the two looked like they were sweating profusely and blushing like tomatoes despite the freezing temperature in the practice room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What’s up with those two?” Nayeon said, nudging Jihyo who had also momentarily stopped practicing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Honestly? I don’t know...” she replied, unable to come up with a reason for their unusual behavior.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">About two hours in, it got so bad that even their instructor noticed. After lecturing them for a bit after focusing, she sighed and ordered them to take a break so they could gather their thoughts.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The two immediately scurried off into one corner, thankful for the small break.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I didn’t realize it was going to be this awkward...” Tzuyu mumbled, afraid that the other members would hear their conversation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dahyun sighed as she wiped the bead of sweat that was forming on her forehead. “I think I would’ve been better off not knowing.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu nodded her head silently in agreement, and they both proceeded to watch their members who were busy practicing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Her gaze sweeping across the room, Tzuyu couldn’t help but turn her focus on Mina. The girl wasn’t doing anything in particular, just standing as the instructor explained how the next move was supposed to be done. Despite this, Tzuyu couldn’t help but stare at the girl, as if drawn by a magnetic force.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The other members knew that Tzuyu tended to be... a little oblivious to her surroundings. It was usually hard to get her attention, as she is often times caught staring blankly to a wall, deep in thought. But something about Mina always caught her eye. She didn’t know why, but even the tiniest of movements would catch her attention.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mina could probably move an inch, barely noticeable to most, and Tzuyu would still notice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu was shaken out of her reverie when the music started to play. Eyes still on Mina, the girl then started to move to the music. Every step on beat and done in a sort of unique elegance that only Mina had.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The younger girl continued to stare at Mina, who’s back was facing her. Without the stage costume and fancy lights, Tzuyu had to admit that the girl still took her breath away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Speaking of breathless, the Tzuyu recognized the opening notes of the chorus, and her eyes slowly widened as she realized what she was about to witness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>I’ve been waiting for you</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mina quickly spun, before facing the mirror yet again, however this time, her eyes caught Tzuyu’s. Despite being caught blatantly staring, the younger girl couldn’t find the strength to bring her eyes away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Just as Mina lifted her finger, Tzuyu tore her eyes away from the girl’s intense gaze as she tracked the path Mina’s fingers were going.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"><em>Yeogi</em>. </span>
  <span class="s2">she pointed a finger at the skin just under her jaw.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"><em>Yeogi</em>. </span>
  <span class="s2">at the side of her neck.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"><em>Yeogi</em>. </span>
  <span class="s2">she then pointed at her chest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finishing the move, Mina sensually dragged her finger downwards.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu gulped, her eyes drinking in the sight before her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She then dragged her eyes upwards, and surprised to find that the girl was still staring at her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>Holy shit.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They started at each other through the mirror for what seemed like forever. Idly, Tzuyu could swear she </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>felt</em> </span>
  <span class="s2">the temperature in the room go up a few degrees. After a few more seconds, Mina winked slyly before breaking their eye contact. Now focused on the next part of the song.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding before clearing her throat loudly, it was feeling </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>really</em> </span>
  <span class="s2">parched. </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>Oh god. Oh god. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Her hands reached out towards her right and picked the towel before wiping the sheen of sweat that had formed on her forehead. She felt like her soul had just left her body. Her mind still unable to grasp what just happened. </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>Mina- </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>What just happened...</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>What she just did was illegal. It has to be!</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">God, Chaeyoung </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>really</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"> shouldn’t have told them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Unbeknownst to her, Tzuyu was in the middle of a existential crisis, Dahyun had been watching their whole exchange the entire time. The oldest of the maknaes couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of Tzuyu. The poor girl looked like her brain was short-circuiting. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Well, you couldn’t really blame her. If it was </span>
  <span class="s3">any</span>
  <span class="s2"> other person, they probably would’ve fainted at the intensity of Mina’s gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Now watching Tzuyu trying—and failing—to hide her red cheeks beneath her towel, an idea popped into her head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>Oh Tzuyu will SO hate me for this. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dahyun figured she should probably just leave the girl alone, but the thought of taking advantage of the usually stoic maknae won over. When was an opportunity like this going to come up again? (Often—she would soon realize)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Smiling evilly, Dahyun scooted closer to Tzuyu and wrapped an arm around the taller girl’s neck. Using her free hand, she reached up and messed up the girl’s hair before exclaiming—quite loudly— “Aigoooo! Tzuyu-ah! What’s wrong with your cheeks huh?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This had seemingly brought Tzuyu back from her daydreaming, as she was now staring at Dahyun in horror. She widened her eyes slightly, silently telling the older girl to lower her voice. However, it was too late as she now felt 7 pairs of eyes looking at her. But what Tzuyu couldn’t see was one girl quietly chuckling to herself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dahyun ignored the silent plea, and poked her cheek teasingly. “What’s wrong Tzuyu-ah? Feeling a little <em>hot</em>?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">All the members had stopped practicing and were now looking at the maknae, curious as to why she was blushing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Are you perhaps enjoying a little... </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>show</em>?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">At this point, Tzuyu looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her whole right then and there. </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>Kill me now please.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">However, before she could think of a way to redirect everyone’s attention off of her, the instructor clapped her hands to get the attention of everyone. “Okay everyone! Last run through then you all can go home after!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This effectively caught everyone’s attention, and they all scrambled to get to their positions. It had been an extra long practice, and everyone was itching to get home. Seeing everyone seemingly forget about their whole exchange, Tzuyu let out a little sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Turning to Dahyun, she glared at the girl who was now sporting a sheepish smile on her face.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re <em>so </em>dead</span>
  <span class="s2"> Dahyun-nie.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">——————————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Later that night, Tzuyu sleepily padded her way through the pitch dark hallways. Upon reaching her room’s door, she rubbed her eyes tiredly before twisting the doorknob.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Since the room was dark, the taller girl assumed that Chaeyoung and Dahyun were still watching TV in the living room. Yawning for what was probably the hundredth time that day, Tzuyu turned back toward the door and closed it before flipping the light switch on.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The sight that greeted her when she turned around nearly gave her a heart attack. Letting out a little scream, she jumped slightly before clutching her heart. “What the-!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">There, waiting for her in her room were her members. Chaeyoung, Jihyo and Jeongyeon were sitting cross legged on Chaeyoung’s bed. On the other side of the room Momo, Sana and Dahyun were perched on her bed. Lastly, in the middle of it all there stood Nayeon, her arms crossed. All of them were looking at her with an expectant expression.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Suddenly realizing what the commotion was all about, Tzuyu started to feel dread creep in. “What are you gu-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Before she could finish, Nayeon took a step forward and cut her off. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So...” she mused.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“A </span>
  <span class="s3">little</span>
  <span class="s2"> <em>birdie</em> told us something earlier today...”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Shoot my Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bullseye #3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1:37PM — No new notifications.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu glared at the little display, before throwing the device back on her bed. No, it definitely wasn’t the tenth time she had checked her phone for the past 5 minutes. </p><p> </p><p>It had been a week since the incident at the arcade with Mina, and she was yet to hear anything from the older girl. Not that she was waiting or anything like that. It was just that ever since she was given a two month break from trainings as a reward for winning the competition, that she realized just how much her life evolved around archery.</p><p> </p><p>Now her days consisted of netflix, food, and sleep. In that specific order. So <em>sue</em> her if she wanted to take any excuse to get out of the house. Besides, she just wanted to get the punishment over and done with already. So no, she <em>definitely</em> wasn’t waiting for Mina to text her.</p><p> </p><p>Nope. </p><p> </p><p>Not when she had tripped over her dog and ran straight from the shower while barely hanging onto her towel after hearing her phone ring, only to be disappointed to see Chaeyoung’s name on the screen. </p><p> </p><p>Certainly not when she had accidentally set off the fire alarm after forgetting that she had been cooking something because she was too busy staring at her phone’s—still empty—notification screen.</p><p> </p><p>Not even when she had been spent hours sitting in her tub scrolling through the older girl’s social media that her fingers and toes got super crinkly. She had only gotten out after she had saved almost every—okay it <em>was</em> every—picture that Mina had posted. What? She had to admit her the girl posted good photos.</p><p> </p><p>...of herself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1:41 PM — No new notifications.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Fine. Maybe she <em>is</em> waiting... a little.</p><p> </p><p>At this point, Tzuyu was seriously contemplating on buying a new phone because <em>obviously</em> it was her phone that was the problem. Maybe it wasn’t receiving messages properly? Maybe there was no signal in her house? Mayb-</p><p> </p><p>But before she could finish her train of thought, her phone began ringing. Quickly spinning around on her swivel chair, she dove for the phone that was lying on the bed. Without checking the name on the receiver, Tzuyu immediately pressed accept.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” she said, trying to sound nonchalant despite the adrenaline that was suddenly rushing through her veins.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that was quick.” the voice on the other line remarked.</p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing the familiar voice, Tzuyu groaned before holding her phone away from her ear to check the caller’s name. Sure enough, the screen displayed <strong>Chae</strong>. </p><p> </p><p>As she put her phone back on ear, she heard Chaeyoung chuckling across the line. “What? Not who you expected?”</p><p> </p><p>Knowing where this was heading, Tzuyu started to shrug nonchalantly before realizing that Chaeyoung couldn’t actually see her. “I don’t know what you mean.” she responded, keeping her sentence as short as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Tzuyu, you know that act won’t work on me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Plus...” the other girl continued, “I’ve never seen you run as fast to your ringing phone as you did the other day in my whole life! Geez, one would think you’re obsessed!” </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu could swear she could almost see Chaeyoung’s teasing smile. <em>God, she won’t let that go huh</em>. But she knew better than to play right into the smaller girl’s hands, which was why decided to immediately the subject.</p><p> </p><p>“So you called me just to get on my nerves?”</p><p> </p><p>“No actually, I was wondering if you wanted to-“</p><p> </p><p>Before Chaeyoung could even finish her sentence, Tzuyu cut her off. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I haven’t even-“</p><p> </p><p>“No Chae.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I haven’t seen you in so long!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not in the mood to go out right now...” <em>Liar</em>. Okay maybe she was clearing her schedule for a certain someone...</p><p> </p><p>“You’re never in the mood-“</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Chaeyoung!” Before she could even reply, Tzuyu immediately hung up the phone. She then slumped backwards unto her bed, her head hitting the soft pillows below her. She didn’t expect that nothing to do was almost as tiring as actually having a busy schedule. Time seemed to pass so <em>slowly</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>1:53 PM — No new notifications.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu groaned loudly before rolling over and burying her head under all the pillows.</p><p> </p><p>It was going to be a <em>long</em> day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——————————————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day, Tzuyu woke up a little later than usual. She had spent almost the whole night binge watching an old kdrama that apparently everyone loved. Deciding that she had nothing better to do, she decided to give it a shot. A box of tissues and 16 episodes later, Tzuyu was sure that that was the best show she’s ever watched.</p><p> </p><p>She had to admit, she wasn’t really a fan of kdramas. There was something about the usually overused plot or literally the same actors playing different roles that had always put her off. But after watching Descendants of the Sun, maybe she’d give it a shot now.</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, she was absolutely knocked out after the little session. She had slept through all five of her alarms, and probably would’ve stayed in bed the whole day if it wasn’t for her stomach grumbling.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay calm down...” she grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Not bothering to fix herself—because let’s face it, she’d end up laying back down on her bed anyway—she headed straight for the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>After fixing herself a bowl of cereal, she turned on the TV before plopping down on the sofa. Mindlessly scrolling through the channels, she finally settled on National Geographic. It appeared that it was showing a documentary about how animals behaved around each other. Not her usual cup of tea, but whatever. Shrugging, she swallowed a spoonful of cereal and focused her attention on the TV.</p><p> </p><p>Two bowls of cereal later, Tzuyu was actually getting really into the documentary. Who knew that the mating rituals of peacocks could be so interesting? However just as the male peacock was about to spread its colorful tail feathers to attract the peahens, the doorbell rang.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Great, Chaeyoung’s here to convince me to go to the mall with her again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Figuring that it was just her best friend here to annoy her, Tzuyu didn’t bother to fix herself up. Walking to the door, she flung it open and exclaimed “Chaeyoung if you’re here to-“</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu’s words immediately died in her throat as she got a good look at who had rung her doorbell. Her eyes widened as she met a pair of amused eyes. Dark brown hair, cute face moles, and a gummy smile. <em>Definitely</em> not Chaeyoung.</p><p> </p><p>Realizing that she still had her bed hair and that she hadn’t even <em>brushed</em> her teeth yet, Tzuyu quickly spun around. “W-what are you doing here?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning?” Amusement laced the older girl’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t answer my question!” Tzuyu huffed, her face getting hot. <em>Oh god. Oh god. Why didn’t I at least brush my hair?!</em></p><p> </p><p>“I’m here to claim my prize. You know, after you lost?” Tzuyu couldn’t see the other girl’s face, but she was pretty sure that Mina was sporting a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“This early in the morning?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh, it’s 11AM?”</p><p> </p><p>Upon catching a glance at the wall clock hanging at the end of the hallway, Tzuyu sighed inwardly. It <em>was</em> 11.</p><p> </p><p>“So...” the older girl continued, “Can I come in?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” </p><p> </p><p>“No?” Mina’s voice echoed uncertainly.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean yes!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay...?” Tzuyu  stepped aside to let Mina enter, her back still facing the other girl.</p><p> </p><p>“You can sit down on the sofa, I’ll just take a quick shower.” Tzuyu said, not waiting for the older girl’s reply, she quickly rushed up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she was in the safety of her bedroom, Tzuyu slowly slid down behind her closed door, clutching her racing heart.</p><p> </p><p><em>Damn</em>.</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>About an hour later, Tzuyu found herself sitting inside Mina’s car, the other girl humming as she drove. The one and only Myoui Mina. Her rival. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that she would actually be sitting willingly in her car, actually going someplace together.</p><p> </p><p>Crossing her arms, Tzuyu looked out the window. “You’re not going to take me to a discreet place and kill me, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>An angelic laugh echoed throughout the car which made Tzuyu discreetly take a peak at the older girl. Her eyes were crinkling from smiling too much, and she was sporting her gummy smile. <em>Cute</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Okay stop right there Chou Tzuyu.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m too pretty to be a serial killer.” Mina said confidently.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu huffed at the response and rolled her eyes. “Whatever Myoui.”</p><p> </p><p>After a few beats of silence, Tzuyu spoke up again.</p><p> </p><p>“So where are you taking me?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a secret.”</p><p> </p><p>The younger girl rolled her eyes yet again. “Then can you at least tell me what I’m going to be doing today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm...” Mina pondered, eyes still focused on the road.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just say you’ll be my assistant today.”</p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing this, Tzuyu let out a loud groan. “Assistant? You mean slave?”</p><p> </p><p>“That works too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you Myoui.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right back at ya, Chou.” Mina tore her eyes away from the road for a second to wink at the younger girl.</p><p> </p><p>This seemed to aggravate the other girl even more as she huffed and turned her head to the other side. She felt heat creep up on her neck as she tried to hide the red tint on her cheeks with her hair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>God, I hate you so much Myoui Mina!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—————————————————</p><p> </p><p>“Disneyland?” Tzuyu asked, a little excitement creeping up in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>They had been stuck in the car for what seemed like ages. And just as Tzuyu was about to ask for the nth time if they were anywhere near their destination yet, Mina pulled into a parking lot. It was only after they had both gotten out that Tzuyu realized that Mina had taken her to the famed theme park.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu had never been to Disnyeland before—due her busy schedule—but she had always wanted to go. So upon seeing the sign, she couldn’t help but squeal and look excitedly at Mina.</p><p> </p><p>However, she remembered the reason she was here in the first place. Eyeing Mina suspiciously, she asked. “Wait... why <em>are</em> we here? I thought you were going to make my life a living hell or something.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina chuckled at the girl’s exaggerated phrase and walked ahead of the taller girl. “Don’t get me wrong, you’ll do <em>exactly</em> as I say.”</p><p> </p><p>She then continued to walk forward, eventually leaving Tzuyu behind. The younger girl couldn’t help but stare at Mina’s back confusedly. Wondering what the older girl was up to this time. </p><p> </p><p>After giving some thought about it, Tzuyu shrugged to herself before running to catch up to Mina. It was <em>Disnyeland</em>. How bad can it be?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Bad</em>. She really shouldn’t have spoken too soon.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu gulped as she sized up the roller coaster in front of her. It featured numerous loops and what looked like a gravity defying drop at the end. Apparently it featured the “World’s Highest Drop”. </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu glanced at Mina with a fearful look in her eye. “W-we’re riding this?”</p><p> </p><p>The only girl only laughed at her expression before teasingly arching an elegant eyebrow. “Why? Scared, Chou?”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the competitive glint in the older girl’s eyes, Tzuyu huffed indigantly. “In your dreams!”</p><p> </p><p>“Then follow me.” Mina said, leading the way towards the ticket lines.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu took another glance at the speeding coaster, trying to calm her nerves down. <em>You got this. This is nothing! It’ll be over before you know it.</em></p><p> </p><p>Before she could finish her thought, fearful screams rang through the air and she watched as the coaster slid down the drop in high speeds. At this, Tzuyu’s eyes widened. <em>What did I get myself into?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Still not scared Chou?” Mina spoke up from beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“Of this? Pshh no.”</p><p> </p><p>However as the worker was finished checking their straps, Tzuyu couldn’t help but have second thoughts. God, she really wished she used her brain before she spoke<em>. Was it too late to back out? Maybe she could raise the white flag just this once? </em></p><p> </p><p>As she was contemplating her life decisions, the younger girl felt the ride begin to move. <em>Oh shoot here we go.</em></p><p> </p><p>The coaster slowly rolled out of the platform. Tzuyu sucked in a breath as she mentally prepared for it to speed up. And sure enough, it quickly began gaining speed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>HOW DO I GET OFF THIS THING?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>But after the coaster went through the first loop, Tzuyu actually found herself enjoying the adrenaline rush she got from the ride. For once in her life, she felt carefree. Like she could conquer the world. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly but surely, she loosened the death grip that she had on her chest strap. <em>Hey... this is actually fun!</em></p><p> </p><p>She quickly glanced at the girl beside her only to snicker loudly. Mina was gripping her chest strap lightly and was looking like she was about to throw up. <em>Aw, is little miss im-not-afraid-of-anything scared?</em></p><p> </p><p>Just as she was about to tease the other girl, Tzuyu felt the coaster begin to ascend slowly signaling that they were near the drop. She was surprised to feel that she was actually excited for it to come. Maybe she should ride rollercoasters more often.</p><p> </p><p>It was a slow climb but when they finally reached the top, Tzuyu could feel everyone collectively suck in a breath. They were suspended at the top for a few seconds, building up the anticipation for the fall. Then, Tzuyu felt the coaster slowly start to tip forward. A split second before they fell, Tzuyu was surprised to feel a soft hand suddenly grab hers tightly before intertwining them together. However before she could react or even look at the other girl, she felt the air get sucked out of her lungs.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t help but let out a scream as she felt as if the ground under her had been quickly snatched away. It was over quickly, but Tzuyu had to admit that it was the best part of the ride. And...she would never admit it out loud but maybe the hand she was holding was part of the reason why.</p><p> </p><p>However, as the ride slowly pulled to a stop, Tzuyu noted that her hand suddenly felt empty. Taking a peek at Mina, she saw that the other girl’s ears were tinted pink and that she was refusing to face her way. <em>Cute...</em></p><p> </p><p>As soon as they were released, Mina quickly climbed out of the coaster and began speed-walking away. Tzuyu wasn’t oblivious enough not to know that the older girl probably felt embarrassed after taunting her earlier. <em>God, why do you have to be so cute?</em></p><p> </p><p>Chuckling to herself, Tzuyu also climbed out and quickly jogged over to the smaller girl. When she reached her, Tzuyu could see that Mina’s ears were still slightly pink and that she seemed determined to keep her eyes forward. Not even bothering to spare her a glance.</p><p> </p><p>Softly nudging the quiet girl, Tzuyu said, “Someone seemed a little scared back there, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina determinedly kept her eyes forward and clenched her jaw, “Shut up Chou.”</p><p> </p><p>But Tzuyu didn’t want to lose an opportunity to tease the other girl. After all, when would she have the chance to see Mina in this state again? “Oh but you looked a little pale back there... are you feeling okay?” she said teasingly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.” the older girl said through gritted teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm what was it that you said earlier...?” Tzuyu trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“Something about <em>me</em> being scared?”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu felt Mina pick up her pace and she watched in amusement as the older girl ignored her remark and grumpily stomped off. She had to admit, it was way too fun to tease the girl. Now she kind of understood why Mina loved to do it to her. <em>Oh how the tables have turned Myoui.</em></p><p> </p><p>———————————————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey I want this!” Tzuyu heard Mina exclaim.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu got the ice cream from the lady and quickly thanked her. She then turned to see Mina pointing at a penguin plushie that was hanging on one of the many booths lined up in the park.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you, five?” Tzuyu chuckled as she took a bite of her vanilla ice cream. Yes. She bites her ice cream. She’s cool like that.</p><p> </p><p>Mina shot her a glare before slamming a token down on the booth’s table determinedly. Effectively scaring the guy behind the counter who smiled at her hesitantly before handing her the three hoops. </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu stood to one side happily eating her cone of ice cream as Mina swung her first throw. It landed way off target, missing the glass bottle by a mile. The clerk cracked a smile at this, finding the whole situation a bit funny. However the smile quickly fell of his face as the older girl shot him an intimidating glare. Quickly covering up his snicker with an awkward cough, the poor guy turned away and pretended to fluff up the numerous plushies hanging on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>The next two shots didn’t fare of any better, as both fell to the floor with a resounding sound. Tzuyu couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle at this. Her reaction didn’t go unnoticed by Mina who turned her intimidating glare towards the taller girl. Luckily for her, Tzuyu had years of practice dealing with Mina’s intense stare. They <em>were</em> rivals after all. So she crossed her arms and stood her ground defiantly. </p><p> </p><p>Mina only rolled her eyes at her before placing down another token, silently asking for another round. To her dismay, she didn’t do any better this time, as all three of the hoops landed on the floor yet again.</p><p> </p><p>Seemingly taking the losses as a personal challenge, Mina slammed down another token forcefully at the table. From her spot, Tzuyu could see the clerk wince slightly as he slid the hoops to the other girl. Honestly, Mina was taking this game way too seriously. <em>Aigooo, this girl. It’s just a game! How badly does she want that plushie?</em></p><p> </p><p>It continued on like that as Mina kept placing another token every time she lost. Which happened <em>every single time. </em></p><p> </p><p>At this rate, Tzuyu was beginning to get worried. A long line had formed behind the older girl as annoyed kids impatiently waited for their turn. <em>Honestly, she’s acting like a five year old. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>A cute five year old</em>, her consciousness butted in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh shut up.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu watched as Mina lost yet again, and the little girl behind her tugged on her sleeve impatiently. “Hey, are you done now? she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Mina replied curtly, leaving no room for argument.</p><p> </p><p>The little girl looked like she was going to argue, as she opened her mouth to voice her frustration. It was at this point that Tzuyu realized she should probably intervene.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly approaching the smaller girl who was just about to swing her hundredth hoop, Tzuyu snatched it away from Mina.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey-!” she protested.</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring the other girl’s demands to hand her back the hoop, Tzuyu swung her arm and threw the hoop. It landed straight on the glass bottle’s neck. In quick succession, Tzuyu threw the last two hoops which also landed safely on two other bottles.</p><p> </p><p>The clerk them gestured towards the array of plushies that were hanging on the booth’s wall. She quickly pointed at the penguin plushie that Mina was pointing at earlier. The guy grabbed it before handing it to her with a wide smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much.” he whispered gratefully.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu let out a laugh before turning to look at Mina who was staring at the plushie with stars in her eyes. Smiling widely at the happy girl, she handed the stuffed animal to the her as she took Mina’s arm and dragged her away from the booth.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally, your friend took forever!” Tzuyu heard the little girl exclaim as they walked away.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu glanced at Mina to gauge her reaction, but the older girl was too busy excitedly flapping the penguin’s arms. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much! God he’s cute!” she exclaimed. Seeing her now, Tzuyu was a little taken aback at the side of Mina that she was seeing. The older girl always seemed so cool and composed. Every time she won a competition, Tzuyu would always watch her tight lipped smile as she held the trophy high above her head. A stark contrast from the girl happily clutching the plushie right now. If she was being honest, she felt kind of proud to be the reason behind Mina’s wide smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wait what?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Seriously? Do I actually... like her?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No no. I’m just overwhelmed about today. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Yes that’s it. After all, this is the first time we’re seeing each other outside of archery.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As Tzuyu silently waged an inner battle with her subconscious, she failed to notice that Mina had stopped walking. She was already a couple of steps ahead of the girl when she realized that she was walking alone.</p><p> </p><p>Turning back to face the other girl, she found Mina looking at her with an arched eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait a minute... you watched me make a fool of myself playing that game while secretly hiding the fact that you’re an expert at it?” Mina asked, clutching the penguin in her hands tightly.</p><p> </p><p><em>Ah</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu shrugged and shot Mina a cheeky smile. “Well, you never asked.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina gasped indignantly as she angrily threw her free hand in the air. “Yah-!”</p><p> </p><p>However, before the older girl could release chase her, Tzuyu immediately started to fast-walk away from her. “What? I’m sorry I can’t hear you!” she said over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah! Chou Tzuyu!”</p><p> </p><p>————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Before she knew it, the sun began to set. And as Tzuyu sat in the passenger seat while Mina drove away from the park, she couldn’t help but reflect on today’s events.</p><p> </p><p>After the little incident in the hoop-bottle game, Mina had dragged her to the other numerous booths while excitedly pointing at the different plushies hanging on the wall.  However she soon realized that while Mina was an exceptional archer, the older girl was <em>really</em> bad at carnival games. After numerous failed turns, she would hand Tzuyu the reins with a sheepish smile as she stood to one side and watched her ace the games easily. By the end of the day, Mina—but it was Tzuyu who was really doing all the work—had won about 10 different kinds of penguin plushies.</p><p> </p><p>At this point, Tzuyu thinks that her rival has an unhealthy obsession with penguin-themed things. </p><p> </p><p>Even when she had been the one to win the games, she was also the one carrying all the stuffed penguins. Mina on the other hand happily skipped ahead with one in each hand. Leaving Tzuyu to lag behind, her face almost completely hidden behind the mound of stuffed animals in her arms. </p><p> </p><p>When Mina had said that Tzuyu was going to be her slave for the day, the younger girl never imagined it was to be a personal carrier of all her plushies.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu had seen a different side of Mina today. The girl was happy, carefree and cheerful throughout the day. With the occasional jabs at Tzuyu of course, but even that was done in a good natured manner. She had to admit that she liked this side of Mina, and hoped that she would show it more often. </p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, she also found that she had enjoyed spending time with the other girl. Mina challenged her to try new things that she otherwise wouldn’t have even dreamed of experiencing. Looking outside at the now dark sky, she realized that she hadn’t even realized that so much time had already passed.</p><p> </p><p>It made her smile a little, finding it amusing how just a week ago she had hated Mina. But now here she was, raving on and on about the other girl.</p><p> </p><p>It made her think... <em>did she...?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No no. I’m just over-analyzing things. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t like her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Right...?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Idly, Tzuyu felt the car come to a stop. Looking outside the window, she realized that they had arrived at her home. She had been in such deep thought that she hadn’t realized how long they had been traveling. </p><p> </p><p>Unlocking her seatbelt, Tzuyu turned to look at Mina who seemed ready to get out of the car. </p><p> </p><p>“No no, you don’t have to.” she said, making Mina stop in her movements.</p><p> </p><p>“But-“</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be fine. It’s just thirty second walk to my front door.” she chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Silence ensued between them as they both thought of something to say. Mina opened her mouth as if to say something, but thought better of it and closed it again. </p><p> </p><p>Deciding to take the lead, Tzuyu smiled softly as she looked into the other girl’s eyes. “Thanks for today. I had fun... even if I had to carry all those penguin stuffed toys.” she said, jerking her thumb towards the backseat where the penguins sat.</p><p> </p><p>At this, Mina laughed a little. “Well I did tell you that you were going to be my personal assistant today.” </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu only gave the girl a playful glare as she opened the car door and got out. After closing it behind her, she noted Mina rolling the window down. </p><p> </p><p>“See you tomorrow, Chou.” she said from inside the car.</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. The deal was one week right?” </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu sighed, remembering their little bet. “See you then, Myoui.”</p><p> </p><p>She then turned to walk towards her front door, not sparing a look behind her. Tzuyu fumbled in her bag for the key before unlocking the door and proceeding inside the empty house. Once safely inside, she peeked outside through her curtains to see that Mina had waited for her to get inside the house before driving away.</p><p> </p><p>She felt a little pull on her heartstrings at the sweet gesture. </p><p> </p><p>Once Mina’s car had disappeared from her line of sight, Tzuyu leaned at the back of her door and slowly slid down in a sitting position. Putting a hand up towards her face, she found that she had a huge smile on her face. And her heart was racing too. She buried her head in her hands and couldn’t help but let out a little squeal, her feelings becoming too overwhelming for her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What are you doing to me Myoui Mina?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She had been sitting there for 30 minutes, and probably wouldn’t have moved if it wasn’t for her phone making two successive ding! sound.</p><p> </p><p>Slipping her phone out of the pocket, she turned on the device and saw that she had two new messages.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>7:31 PM — Two New Notifications </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Unknown Number:<em> I had fun today too. See you tomorrow, Chou.</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>P.S You looked cute with your bed hair.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Chae: <em>Stop squealing like a lovesick fool and open your door. I can hear you from outside!</em></strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Fight Me!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">“Mina-unnie looks especially scary right now...” Chaeyoung whispered. She wasn’t going to lie and say she isn’t afraid of the girl who had her arms-crossed and was watching TV as looking as if she wanted to tear apart Gordon Ramsey.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dahyun, Tzuyu and her were all sitting down around the breakfast bar in the kitchen. They had woken up a little bit later than usual, and were now in the process of having a late breakfast.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They had thought that they would be having a quiet and peaceful morning. Especially since 3MIX were out shopping, and Sana unnie and Momo unnie usually didn’t wake up until very </span>
  <span class="s3">very</span>
  <span class="s2"> much later. However as soon as they came down, they suddenly felt as if there was a thunderstorm brewing in the living room. A stark contrast to the bright and sunny skies outside.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Their suspicions were confirmed once they caught sight of a certain Japanese member glowering at MasterChef USA. Now to see the usually quiet and reserved member so upset is something that doesn’t happen very often. But on the rare occasions when it does, everyone makes sure to steer clear of her. It was best for her—and for them—to give her some time to cool down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As quietly as they could, they prepared a quick breakfast and opted to eat on the breakfast bar instead of the formal dining room. The more distance they put between themselves and Mina was probably for the best. One can never be too safe.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I know... Tzuyu what did you do??” Dahyun asked, turning to the maknae who had been suspiciously quiet the entire time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu paused, her spoon suspended in midair as she stared at Dahyun with an arched eyebrow. Looking offended by the accusation, she furrowed her eyebrows. “What do you mean “what did I do”? I didn’t do anything! Why would you assume such a thing?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Umm because we all know how jealous Mina can get?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“And you’ve been spending an awful lot of time with Elkie lately.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Going on “friendly dates” and such-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu immediately held up a hand and glared at her two friends, “they </span>
  <span class="s3">are</span>
  <span class="s2"> friendly dates!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“We know that...” Chaeyoung said, “but think of how Mina feels every time you go and post about your cafe dates? Or when you go home a little later than usual?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu only looked at them with confused eyes, still not understanding where they were getting at. Dahyun sighed and pushed her plate to the side before grabbing the younger girl by the shoulders, effectively getting her attention.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Okay, let’s put it this way. What would you feel if Mina decided to go out for coffee with Bambam?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What does this have to do with the situation?” Tzuyu asked, her features shifting to one of annoyance. Mina was everyone’s dream girl. And thus had a lot of admirers, even amongst idols. However while most knew that she was out of their league, so they usually resorted to shyly giving inkigayo sandwich with their numbers on it, or albums with sweet messages written inside. But Bambam was a different case. Tzuyu could vividly remember the mornings when the Thai would head to their dorm and drop off breakfast for everyone—but everyone knew it was for Mina—or when he would drop by during practice with snacks and refreshments. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She absolutely hated it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And while Mina had assured her that he was made aware of their relationship, she couldn’t help but feel over protective whenever their group’s schedules would coincide with one another.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I-“ she started, seemingly unable to form a sentence as realization dawned on her. “Upset. Jealous. Mad.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Exactly.” Dahyun said, happy to see Tzuyu finally understanding what they have been trying to say.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I have to go talk to her.” Tzuyu said, standing up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Exactly!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes! That’s what we’ve been trying to say...” Chaeyoung trailed off as they watched Tzuyu quickly head off to the living room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sharing a knowing look with Dahyun, they then turned back to their food.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu wanted to smack herself for not realizing it sooner. She would never want to cause Mina to feel that way. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Once she was near Mina, she went in front of her. Effectively blocking the girl’s vision from the TV. Staring at the older girl, she couldn’t help but think she looked really adorable even when she was mad. <em>You're adorable.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">If Mina was bothered by Tzuyu blocking her line of sight, the smaller girl gave no indication of it as she stared determinedly ahead. Brows furrowed and mouth set into a little frown.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Mina...” Tzuyu said softly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mina continued to stare ahead, as if her eyes could pierce right through Tzuyu’s body and into the TV behind her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Minari...” Tzuyu called, a little louder this time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re blocking the TV.” Mina said, her tone clipped.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Despite the fact that she was probably playing with fate right now, Tzuyu couldn’t help but chuckle softly at the girl’s actions.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You have no idea how cute you look right now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">For the first time since she got there, Mina’s eyes finally met Tzuyu’s as the older girl leveled her glare on her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I am </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>not</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"> cute.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hmm...” Tzuyu pondered, pretending to think. “I think you are.” she finished with a cheeky smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I am not!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You aaaareee!” Tzuyu said in a singsong voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I will strangle you if you don’t stop talking right now.” Mina threatened.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ooohh scary.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Fight me!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh stop, look at how small you are!” This was the point where Tzuyu should’ve stopped talking, she would later on realize.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mina huffed and frowned even more, seemingly offended by the statement. “My height doesn’t affect my ability to snap someone’s neck! INCLUDING YOURS!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Can you even reach my neck?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mina’s eyes widened in belief and she stood up abruptly.</span>
  <span class="s3"> <em>Oh you really did it this time, Tzuyu.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">From somewhere across the room, Tzuyu could hear a loud gasp. Probably from Chaeyoung.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Do you really want to test me right now? I see my step stool just a few feet away from me. Do <em>not</em> make</span>
  <span class="s2"> me use it!” Mina exclaimed angrily, her fiery eyes meeting Tzuyu’s softer ones.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What, now you won’t talk? Real-“ Mina’s words were cut off as Tzuyu stepped forward and engulfed her into a hug. Wrapping her arms around the smaller girl’s waist securely, Tzuyu brought her even closer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mina resisted and tried to squirm out of the hug, but Tzuyu didn’t budge. After a few seconds of struggling she huffed angrily and stood still, not reciprocating the embrace. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I hate you.” Mina said. But due to their height difference, her mouth was muffled against Tzuyu’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I love you.” Tzuyu chuckled before replying softly, feeling overwhelmed by her affections for the older girl.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>really</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"> hate you.” Mina pouted this time, her eyebrows still furrowed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No you don’t...” Tzuyu whispered before grabbing Mina’s arms that the older girl stubbornly kept to her side. She then wrapped the younger girl’s arms around her body before returning her own arms to their previous position.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But Mina wasn’t giving in that easily as she remained stiff to the hug. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m sorry for making you feel that way.” Tzuyu said, her tone sad. “But you know thatI love you right? You, and only you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu couldn’t see due to their position, but Mina’s eyes softened at this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t ever doubt that, okay?” Tzuyu turned and softly kissed the side of Mina’s head. The smaller girl’s eyes fell closed as she hummed softly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mina felt all the previous tension in her body slowly dissipate as she felt her heart swell at the words. Tzuyu may not speak a lot—opting instead to let her actions speak for themselves—but on the rare occasions that she did it was always pure and genuine. Mina always knew it came straight from her heart.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mina then wrapped her arms around Tzuyu as she melted into the familiar embrace.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m sorry...” she started to say, but Tzuyu cut her off with a soft hush.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t be. Let’s just put it behind us, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A beat passed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I love you.” Mina whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And they stayed that way, swaying softly as Tzuyu softly murmured sweet nothings into Mina's ear.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Chaeyoung and Dahyun smiled fondly at the couple before quietly heading upstairs, wanting to give the two some privacy.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"That's my OTP!" Chaeyoung whisper yelled as they headed upstairs.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Wait, I thought Sana unnie and I were your OTP?"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mina might be too invested in her game...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tzuyu shivered a little as she felt a cool breeze waft into the room. She had been in bed all day and had spent the majority of the day sleeping in. She was usually one of the early risers between her members, but the fatigue from their recent comeback promotions had finally caught up to her. She couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer than five minutes even if she tried.</p><p> </p><p>With her eyes still closed, she turned over to the other side and patted the sheets. Looking for a familiar warmth. However once her hands fell upon cold sheets, the tired girl cracked open one eye and found that the other side of the bed was indeed empty.</p><p> </p><p>Now frowning, Tzuyu sat up and quickly scanned the room, looking for the elusive girl.</p><p> </p><p>Said girl wasn’t that hard to find, and Tzuyu let out a little smile at the sight that had greeted her.</p><p> </p><p>Dragging the covers with her, Tzuyu got up from the bed and padded quietly towards the figure that was sitting by the little nook beside the window.</p><p> </p><p>Once she was in front of the girl, Tzuyu quietly whispered. “Mina-chan, how long have you been sitting here?”</p><p> </p><p>Sparing a quick glance from the screen, the older girl thought for a moment before replying, “Not long Tzuyu-yah, maybe half an hour?”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu opened her mouth to say something along the lines of, <em>come back to bed with me</em>. But was cut off as Mina’s eyes shot back to her screen, fingers flying all over the controls.</p><p> </p><p>Letting out a little sigh, Tzuyu shook her head and took a seat beside Mina. Pulling her covers up to her shoulders, the younger girl drank in the sight of Mina intense gaze on the device in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>This little nook in their bedroom was probably Mina’s favorite place in their whole dorm. Tzuyu could vividly recall the countless times she had come home from her personal schedules to find the penguin curled up under the blankets and would either be reading, knitting or playing with her switch. Though she was doing a whole lot more of the latter lately.</p><p> </p><p>Ah yes, the switch. It had been a gift from Tzuyu herself. Seeing that Mina has always been fond of playing games, and while the older girl had an <em>impressive</em> gaming computer, she couldn’t very well bring it along with her on their schedules now can she? Which is why Tzuyu thought of giving her the switch. Now Mina can play to her heart’s content wherever they are. </p><p> </p><p>Though if Tzuyu had known that she would have to literally <em>battle</em> said device for Mina’s attention, then she certainly would’ve reconsidered buying it.</p><p> </p><p>After a few more minutes of watching Mina, Tzuyu decided that she is <em>not</em> losing to that damn Switch. Aftee giving it some thought, the younger girl realized that she was going to have to bring out the big guns for this.</p><p> </p><p>Clearing her throat a little, the younger girl scooted even closer to Mina and put her head on her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>No reaction.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu then snuggled even closer and nuzzled her nose into Mina’s neck, inhaling in the girl’s scent. Placing a kiss on the side of her neck, Tzuyu watched triumphantly as Mina’s fingers faltered for a second, causing her to miss the shot the shot she was taking.</p><p> </p><p>But despite this, Mina refused to give in to Tzuyu’s wordless pleas, and she resumed playing the game. Now seemingly more focused to win since she had missed her last shot.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m not giving up that easily.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Mina-chan...” she pouted, using the voice that had never failed to get her out of trouble from her unnies.</p><p> </p><p>“...Please come back to bed with me?” Leaning away, she gently turned Mina’s head towards her direction. Effectively capturing the older girl’s full attention.</p><p> </p><p>She then pouted even more—making sure her dimples were seen—and gestured towards the inviting bed. </p><p> </p><p>A few terse seconds passed, and Tzuyu could see conflict flicker across Mina’s eyes. The older girl torn between her inviting proposal and continuing her game. <em>Just a little more...</em></p><p> </p><p>She then caressed Mina’s face softly, her pout now turning into a fond smile. Her heart suddenly bursting with affection for the older girl. Almost imperceptibly, Mina leaned into Tzuyu’s hand as she closed her eyes momentarily. </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu could already see Mina slowly giving in, and was just about to guide the girl towards the waiting bed when the device made a series of sounds, and a voice sounded from the then disregarded device. “Comrade! We are in need of back up!” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Damm it!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The peaceful bubble that they were previously in popped, and Mina snapped out of her trance. Glancing at the device, Mina smiled sheepishly. “I promise we will tomorrow, I just need to finish this mission!”</p><p> </p><p>Without another word, the older girl turned away from Tzuyu and went back to playing the game.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu huffed and dropped her hand from Mina’s face. She then scooted away from the girl and instead leaned on the opposite wall of the nook. Far away from the infuriating girl.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t believe she lost to a stupid game. Wait, no. Scratch that, she couldn’t believe she even had to fight that game for Mina’s attention. Imagine. You had <em>the</em> Chou Tzuyu begging you to come cuddle with her and you choose some stupid game over her? The <em>nerve</em>!</p><p> </p><p>Letting out another huff—this one much louder than the previous one—Tzuyu crossed her arms and glared at the offending device. <em>Once I get my hands on you...</em></p><p> </p><p>However despite all the ruckus she was making, Mina didn’t spare her one glance. <em>This girl!</em></p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu shifted her gaze from the device and decided to turn her glare towards the innocent potted plants that were just outside of their window. <em>Stupid Switch. Stupid game. Stupid Myoui Mina!</em></p><p> </p><p>This time, as if sensing the younger girl’s annoyance, Mina spared a glance towards Tzuyu.</p><p> </p><p>Upon seeing her with her arms crossed and glaring towards the plants as if she wanted them to disintegrate, Mina decided that maybe she should pause her game.</p><p> </p><p>Clearing her throat, she moved closer towards the annoyed girl. </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu could see Mina moving closer to her out of the corner of her eye, but decided to ignore her. So now you put down your game huh. <em>Well you’re too late!</em></p><p> </p><p>Mina wanted to laugh at how cute Tzuyu was being, but decided against it. She didn’t need Tzuyu to be any angrier at her than she already was. </p><p> </p><p>Once she was seated right across from the younger girl—who by the way still wasn’t looking at her—Mina pulled her arms in an attempt to uncross them. But Tzuyu wasn’t having any of it and crossed them again before leaning away. </p><p> </p><p>This made Mina pout a bit, okay so maybe she had gone a little too far.</p><p> </p><p>She now realized that if she wanted Tzuyu to pay attention to to her, then she’d need to pull out the big guns.</p><p> </p><p>“Baaaabeee...” she whined.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu’s hard gaze faltered a bit upon the nickname. Dammit. Mina calling her that—among the assortment of nicknames that they called each other—always made her weak. Mina knew the effect it had on her, and thus took advantage of it in instances like this. Tzuyu couldn’t count the times that she had given in too easily to Mina because of it. But no, she’s not giving in so easily this time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We. Are. Not. Giving. In. Fight it! You’re supposed to be mad! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, I’m sorry. You know how much I missed playing... Our busy schedules only allow so much free time, especially with out recent comeback preparations.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever. If you want to choose that game over me-“</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like that!” Mina cut in.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’d rather spend time playing with complete strangers instead of cuddling with your girlfriend, then it’s completely <em>fine</em>.” The petulance in her voice made Tzuyu cringe a little but can you really blame her?</p><p> </p><p>I mean, if your <em>girlfriend</em> chose some game over spending time with you then you had the <em>right</em> to at least be a little petulant, right?</p><p> </p><p>Mina bit her lip to suppress a smile from breaking across her face, a pouting Chou Tzuyu is just too cute. </p><p> </p><p>She then reached out and placed a gentle hand on Tzuyu’s face, trying to make the girl face her. Tzuyu was resistant at first, obviously not wanting to face her, but ultimately succumbed. </p><p> </p><p>Once her body was facing Mina, the older girl immediately leaned close and wrapped her arms around the taller girl. </p><p> </p><p>Her sudden action made Tzuyu stumble back a bit and almost fall over, but luckily she caught herself just in time. </p><p> </p><p>However since she was still mad at Mina, she refused to return the embrace, and instead sat still. <em>I am not giving in. I am mad. I am mad. I am mad. I am-</em></p><p> </p><p>“Tzuyu-ah, I’m sorry...” Even if Tzuyu couldn’t see her face, she knew that Mina was probably frowning right now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mad?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean to make it seem like I didn’t want to spend time with you. You know I always do, more than anything. I know I’m not good at expressing myself through words, but I hooe you know that I’m at my happiest whenever I’m with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu didn’t answer, torn between staying “mad” and just giving in to the older girl. </p><p> </p><p>“You know I love you, right?” </p><p> </p><p>Despite herself, Tzuyu couldn’t help but blurt out, “More than your Switch?”</p><p> </p><p>This made Mina laugh as she leaned away from the hug. However once she saw the way Tzuyu pouted at her, she realized that the girl was actually pretty serious about her question. </p><p> </p><p>She then rested her head against Tzuyu’s and stared straight into the younger girl’s eyes. “Way more than the Switch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Way more?” Tzuyu repeated, sounding doubtful.</p><p> </p><p>“Way way more.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I love you too.” Tzuyu answered, now sounding a little more cheerful.</p><p> </p><p>“So come to bed with me now.” The younger girl said—more like ordered really—and dragged Mina up with her.</p><p> </p><p>Mina let Tzuyu drag her towards the soft mattress, however since her legs had been accustomed to sitting down for so long, the older girl’s knees buckled. She fell against Tzuyu who tried to catch her but was unable to regain her balance. Luckily, they were somewhat close to the bed, so instead of falling unto the cold hard floor, they instead fell laughing on the soft mattress.</p><p> </p><p>After their laughter died down, they then fell into a comfortable silence. It was the nature of their relationship. Neither of them were vocal and would rather show their affections through wordless confirmations, letting their actions speak louder than their words.</p><p> </p><p>After a few more minutes of silence, Mina then spoke up. Turning to face Tzuyu, she propped her head on an arm and whispered, “How about five minutes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mina!” Tzuyu huffed, rolling her eyes at the <em>audacity</em> of the girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Please?” Even without taking a look, Tzuyu knew that the older girl was sporting her signature pout on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Letting out a sigh, Tzuyu also faced Mina and rested her head on her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“How about this, if you help me win in my game, I won’t touch my Switch for a week.”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu arched an unimpressed eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“—okay two weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>Still nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Mina let out a little sigh, “<em>Three</em> weeks, and I promise to go paragliding with you.”</p><p> </p><p>A bright smile suddenly spread through Tzuyu’s face, and she lunged forward to give Mina a tight hug. Knocking the air out of the girl’s lungs as they both fell back on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu then placed a quick peck on Mina’s lips before scrambling up and grabbing her own Switch from the table. </p><p> </p><p>Running back towards the bed, Tzuyu excitedly sat on top of the covers and turned her device on. After starting her game, she then started to excitedly pressed the buttons. </p><p> </p><p>“C’mon Mina-chan! Shoot them, shoot them!” she exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“...I haven’t even pressed start yet.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NOTE: (you may skip if you wish to)</p><p>I am so so sorry I haven't updated in more than a month. I've been a bit busy, and with the recent comeback (my first one) I haven't had the time to write. And if I'm being honest, I've encountered a writer's block. I have no idea what to write, and I've just lost the drive to.</p><p>Anyway, I will try to update as soon as possible! Thank you for your support, hope you like this short update! :)) </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chance Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“But fate knew something we didn’t.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Tzuyu was having a bad day. She had just gotten the results of the quiz she took last week, and to say that it was bad would be an understatement.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Maybe if the professor actually decided to </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>teach</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">, I wouldn’t be having this problem.” she grumbled to herself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A low whine prompted Tzuyu to look away from the mountain of papers on her desk. Turning to the sound, she saw her dog Gucci holding his leash in his mouth and giving her his best puppy dog eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Gucci, not today please?” she asked, already dreading how far behind she was with her notes for her classes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">More whining.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Gucci—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">More puppy dog eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu glanced back at her desk, contemplating wether she should just give in to Gucci’s demands.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>Well I can’t get any farther behind at this point, right? What harm could a few hours do?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sighing, she stood up from her chair and kneeled in front of Gucci who was still sporting his puppy dog eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re lucky you’re cute.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Knowing that he’s won her over, Gucci simply replied by happily barking and running straight to the front door. However once he seemed to realize that Tzuyu wasn’t right behind him, he turned around and started to bark impatiently. As if saying, </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>come on you slowpoke!</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rolling her eyes slightly, Tzuyu chuckled before standing back up. “Yeah yeah, hold on I’m just going to get your leash!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">—————————————————————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu couldn’t help but smile a little as she strolled around the dog park. It had seemed like forever since she last went here, mostly due to the insane amount of workload that college professors seem to have a habit of giving their students.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Come to think of it, she realized that she hadn’t had a peaceful day like this in </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>ages</em>.</span>
  <span class="s2"> Tzuyu couldn’t help but miss the simpler times back when she was younger, where the pressures of adulthood were nothing but a distant future.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shaking her head a little, the girl chided at herself for being so nostalgic on a nice and sunny day like this. Thoughts like that were reserved for late rainy nights, or 2AM study sessions in the library. Not peaceful walks with your dog on a bright afternoon like today.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Smiling back at a passerby who greeted her, Tzuyu continued to walk around with Gucci happily waggling his tail in front of her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After a few more rounds around the park, Tzuyu’s legs started to feel like lead. Opting to take a little break, she headed straight to one of the many benches that were situated around the the park and plopped down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She watched as Gucci looked at her confusedly before trying tugging the leash and trying to get her to stand up again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Just a couple of minutes...” Tzuyu mumbled as the fatigue from the last couple of days finally caught up to her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Unknowingly, her grip on the leash loosened as the girl sank lower on the bench and her eyes fluttered close. At the back of her mind, she wondered why her dog had seemingly given up so easily and had gone still. However as much as she wanted to open her eyes and check, they simply weren’t cooperating.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Figuring that Gucci was just giving her some slack, Tzuyu felt herself slowly slip into a deeper sleep. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>Just a few minutes...</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">However just as she was on the brink of actually falling asleep, Tzuyu felt the leash suddenly slip from her hand. Immediately jolting awake, she sat up only to find Gucci running away from her with the leash flying free behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
  <em>Shoot.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Knowing that some people in the park don’t take dogs running free around the park kindly, Tzuyu immediately stood up and ran after him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">However catching the end of the leash proved to be much harder than she thought as it slipped from her hands for the nth time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Gucci!” she shouted repeatedly, trying to get his attention.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Alas her efforts were in vain as she watched the sly dog only get farther and farther away from her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>Damn. I really need to start working out...</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lungs wheezing from the effort, the tall girl continued to run after her dog. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Suddenly, Gucci came to a full stop in front of a girl who was sitting down on a blanket and reading a book with her dachshund peacefully laying down beside her. The girl was wearing a white cap so Tzuyu couldn’t really see her face, but at this point the only thing she cared about was the fact that Gucci had </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>finally</em> </span>
  <span class="s2">stopped running.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Quickly jogging over to where they were, Tzuyu winced slightly as she watched Gucci place his head over the top of the book that the girl was reading. She could only hope that the girl would take kindly to the dog who was now probably getting slobber all over her open book.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">However as she watched the girl look up—probably surprised that there was suddenly a dog with his head on top of her book—and pat the dog’s head softly, Tzuyu let out a little breath of relief.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Once she got closer to them she could now hear the girl softly talking to the dog while scratching his fur. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hi. What’s a cutie like you doing here, huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gucci only whined a little and proceeded to lay his head on her lap—a telltale sign that he liked someone—and snuggled close to the girl who only giggled and continued to pat his head softly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finally reaching the two, Tzuyu then proceeded to awkwardly stand in front of them. Now that she was actually here, her shyness had suddenly gotten the better of her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>Why why why did Gucci have to run away and decide to plop his head on some stranger’s lap???</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After a full minute of just standing there and watching as the girl continued to pet Gucci—and Tzuyu just </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>knew</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"> he was enjoying every second of it—she finally decided to speak up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Er, hi. Umm...I’m so sorry about the sudden intrusion, but that’s actually my dog who ran away from me while I was alseep—not that I’m a bad owner or anything like that! But he just slipped away and I honestly don’t know why he decided to go straight to you and I’m really sorry—“ Tzuyu continued to ramble as her eyes darted at random points around the park.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“—and I promise to not fall asleep again while walking my dog!” she finished off, as her eyes darted back towards the girl.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">However her eyes widened comically as she could now clearly see the face of the stranger who was now looking up at her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>Myoui Mina?!</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu’s brain suddenly stopped working because one, holy shit Mina looked even prettier than the last time she saw her—which she didn’t think was possible but here they were—and two, she can’t believe she’s face to face with </span>
  <span class="s3">the </span>
  <span class="s2">Myoui Mina. Student council president, captain of the volleyball team, straight As, resident pretty girl—the list goes on. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Oh, and the girl Tzuyu had been crushing on since </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>forever</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She had first met Mina when she had bumped into her on the first day of classes. She had been so lost that day and had no idea where </span>
  <span class="s3">any</span>
  <span class="s2"> of her classes were. The old lady at the office wasn’t any help and she had simply pointed her towards a group of girls who were standing with their backs to her and talking to each other.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Just ask Myoui Mina, she’ll know.” she said before waving Tzuyu away and going back to typing on her computer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rolling her eyes, Tzuyu walked over to the girls and politely cleared her throat. “Hi...I’m new here and I have to admit that I’m a little lost. And the lady at the office said to look for a Myoui Mina...?” she asked uncertainly, trailing off as she looked at the girls who were now facing her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A girl with long hair and big eyes gave her a kind smile and was the first to speak up, “Hi! Welcome to the school! Ms. Park probably asked you to to look for Mina because she’s the one in charge of giving new students a tour around the school—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Before she could finish, the tall girl beside her with ginger hair and with seemingly doll-like features suddenly cut her off. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“But if you wanted a tour, I would be happy to help out a pretty girl like you!” she exclaimed before proceeding to wink flirtatiously. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This wasn’t the first time boys </span>
  <span class="s3">or girls</span>
  <span class="s2"> had tried flirting with her so Tzuyu remained unfazed and could only smile politely.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The third girl next to her immediately nudged the other girl hard in the ribs, causing the latter to wince and glare at her before sending Tzuyu an apologetic look.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m so sorry about Sana, she’s flirts with literally </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>every</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"> girl here in school. I think it’s best if you stay away from her—“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hey!” the girl called Sana complained.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“—I’m kidding! ....half” the girl conspiratorially winked before laughing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Anyway, I’m Momo, this is Sana, and that’s Jihyo.” she said, pointing to the first girl who spoke up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m Chou Tzuyu.” Tzuyu introduced herself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Nice to meet you Tzuyu!” Momo exclaimed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jihyo, who had been silently judging the two the other time finally spoke up and pointed towards a girl who seemed to be busy talking to someone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Anyway, you said you were looking for Mina right? That’s her. Don’t worry she’s not weird like these two over here.” she said, jerking her thumb towards the two who were now arguing amongst themselves.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu laughed lightly before bowing her head in thanks. “Thank you! And it was nice meeting you all!” she said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">All the three girls smiled at her and each returned the sentiment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“By the way, my offer still stands!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sana!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu chuckled before turning away and walking over to the girl whom Jihyo had pointed earlier. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She seemed to be in luck because just as she reached them, the girl and whoever she was talking to seemed to be finishing up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Alright, bye!” she heard “Mina” say before turning to face her direction.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hi I’m—“ Tzuyu’s introduction trailed off as she got a good look at the girl.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She was probably the prettiest girl Tzuyu had ever seen in her life.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The taller girl would’ve been standing there all day trying to come up with different ways to say “beautiful” if Mina hadn’t raised an eyebrow at her in confusion.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hi?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Snapping out of her daze, Tzuyu cleared her throat and tried to get her brain to function properly again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hi! Yes—I’m Chou Tzuyu! I’m a new student here and the lady at the office said you could help me out?” the taller girl mentally applauded herself for at least sounding normal and not embarrassing herself any more than she already has.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, hi! I’m Myoui Mina, the student council president.” she smiled and held out her hand in greeting.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The moment Tzuyu caught sight of her gummy smile, she was a goner.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
  <em>There goes my heart...</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Hoping that her hand was sweaty or anything like that, Tzuyu reached out and returned the handshake. Shaking it lightly, she then absentmindedly noted that Mina’s hand was very soft.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Okay! I have some free time right now, would you like to have the tour now?” Mina asked, before flashing her gummy smile again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu felt her heartbeat quicken and she couldn’t help but think that having a gummy smile that cute should be </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>illegal</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, sure!” she managed to say.. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So here we have some of the classrooms...” Mina began to speak as she lead Tzuyu across the seemingly never-ending hallways.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“And here’s the student council office...” Tzuyu couldn’t help but tune out the rest of what Mina was saying because she was too busy staring at the girl’s face when she wasn’t looking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Now that the older girl wasn’t staring directly at her like she was a while ago, Tzuyu realized that she actually had a splatter of moles on her face. Like constellations in the sky.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When Mina looked back at her, Tzuyu immediately turned her head away and pretended to be interested in some of the artwork that was posted on the bulletin boards that lined the walls of the hallway.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">If Mina noticed, she didn't say anything. So they continued like this throughout the whole tour.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“And that’s the last room!” Mina exclaimed as she turned back to face Tzuyu who was already looking at her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s going to be a bit difficult to memorize everything at first, but you’ll get the hang of it soon!” the smaller girl smiled brightly at her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Thank you for this Mina-ssi” Tzuyu bowed politely.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mina laughed at the honorifics and waved it away, “No need for such Tzuyu, we’re the same age anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A bit embarrassed, Tzuyu laughed lightly and scratched her nape. “If you say so, Mina.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Anyway, duty calls.” Mina said, raising the clipboard she was holding. “See you around Tzuyu!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Throwing her one last gummy smile, Mina waved before turning and walking away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Unbeknownst to her, Tzuyu was sporting the biggest smile as she watched the girl walk away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Once Mina disappeared around the corner, Tzuyu snapped out of her daze and caught sight of the time on one of the big clocks situated at the end of the hallway.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">7:55 AM</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>I have class in like 5 minutes!</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">However as she looked down at the schedule in her hands, Tzuyu realized that she still didn’t know where any of her classes were. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Probably because she hadn’t been listening to anything that Mina was saying during their tour and had been too preoccupied with staring at her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>Well shit.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She hadn’t known it then, but she would continue to hopelessly crush on Myoui Mina all throughout her years in high school.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What if you actually decided to I don’t know, maybe actually ask her out?” Chaeyoung once asked her as Tzuyu yet again tiredly plopped down on the seat beside her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She had just spent the morning running around in her house and trying to find the gift that she was supposed to give Mina—anonymously of course—only to find that she had actually placed it in her bag already.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You know I can’t do that.” Tzuyu mumbled as she picked on her food.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Why not?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Because!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Because...?” Chaeyoung asked, trying to make sense of her friend.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She had been friends with Tzuyu ever since they’ve been paired up with each other for one of their class projects. And all </span>
  <span class="s3">throughout</span>
  <span class="s2"> their years of friendship, she watched as her friend hopelessly pined over Myoui Mina.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sending her flowers anonymously every valentines, staying behind to watch her during volleyball practice, being her no. 1 fan in all her games, Tzuyu acted like she came straight out of a cheesy romcom.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Because! Because I’m just Chou Tzuyu...and she’s Myoui Mina.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Okay...?” Chaeyoung looked at her confusedly. “And I’m Son Chaeyoung.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Glaring at her friend, Tzuyu proceeded to throw a fry straight at the smaller girl’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hey!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You know what I mean!” Tzuyu exclaimed, ignoring the girl’s complains about wasting a perfectly good fry.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No, actually I don’t!” Chaeyoung rolled her eyes as she took a sip from her drink.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu let out a deep sigh and slumped her head unto the table. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“She’s Myoui Mina...” she mumbled. “Student council president, volleyball captain, super smart and kind, her smile lights up the room, a literal angel.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“And I’m...” she trailed off.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Chou Tzuyu?” Chaeyoung guessed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah.” Tzuyu frowned as she lifted her head from the table.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Tzuyu you do know that you’re like the second most popular girl in school right? You’ve got guys </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>and girls</em> falling </span>
  <span class="s2"> at your feet. Don’t act like you’re some unpopular nerd.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu only frowned even more, and shook her head in disagreement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ugh, whatever. Just say you’re too chicken to confess and go.“ Chaeyoung deadpanned before immediately dodging an incoming fry.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hey!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What? It’s true...” the smaller girl shrugged unapologetically.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They fell into a comfortable silence after that, both becoming engrossed in their own thoughts.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You know...you should do it.” Chaeyoung spoke up after a while.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shaking herself out of her reverie, the younger girl looked at her in confusion. “Do what?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Y’know...confess.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu opened her mouth to reply—probably another lecture about why she just </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>can’t</em>—</span>
  <span class="s2">but Chaeyoung continued to speak.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“We’re not going to be in high school forever...and if you say you really like her then you should take the chance.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“But what if she reacts badly? Or thinks I’m weird?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Chaeyoung simply shrugged and continued to eat her fries. “Then she does. You can’t really control what she would feel. But what you </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>can</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"> control is if she’ll know about your feelings for her or if you’re doomed to keep it to yourself forever.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Taking the silence as a sign to go on, Chaeyoung continued.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Besides, wouldn’t you rather say you took the risk and decided to try and tell her rather than someday looking back at this and wishing you did things a little differently?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu could only nod silently. She had to admit that Chaeyoung had a point.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They weren’t going to be in high school forever, and Mina </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>definitely</em> </span>
  <span class="s2">wasn’t going to be waiting around forever.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Then and there she decided that for once she</span> <span class="s2">won’t waste time waiting around for Mina to notice her. After all, she had nothing to lose, right?</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">So Tzuyu spent the next few weeks trying to prepare herself for the big day. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She asked around about things that Mina likes and what she doesn’t. Which does she prefer, chocolates or flowers? Does she like a casual date over wine and dinner? Does she like to be surprised? So many things to think about. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <strong>Fast forward to a couple of weeks later...</strong>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu smiled slightly as she looked at the bouquet of flowers that she was holding. She chose today as the day that she was going to confess because it marked as the third year since she had first come through the doors of the school. Also marking thethird year since she first met Mina.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She then proceeded down the now familiar hallway and stopped in front of the student council office. Pausing to take a deep breath, she then hid the bouquet behind her back as she knocked twice before slowly peeking inside.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">While she expected to find Mina inside, she was surprised to only find Jihyo who was busy packing away the papers on Mina’s desk.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hi Jihyo-ssi, is Mina around?” Tzuyu asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Surprised at the sudden noise, Jihyo jumped slightly before quickly turning around. “Oh hi Tzuyu-ah! You scared me to death!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sorry!” Tzuyu chuckled. “Is Mina around?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sorry Tzuyu-ah, she already headed out” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Now frowning a little, Tzuyu let out a resigned smile. “Oh. I guess I’ll just tell her tomorrow then. Thank you Jihyo-ssi.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu felt a little disappointed that she hadn’t been able to catch Mina in time, but no matter. If she was able to wait around for years, then she could definitely wait until tomorrow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">However before she could fully shut the door, she heard Jihyo call out to her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Tzuyu wait!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Pushing the door back open slightly, Tzuyu looked confusedly at Jihyo. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t you know...?” Jihyo asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Know what?” Tzuyu asked, confused.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Today is Mina’s last day...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This made Tzuyu’s heart stop in its tracks. </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>Last day? But graduation is still a few weeks from now...?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Last day?” Tzuyu could feel the dread starting to build in her chest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes...didn’t anybody tell you? Mina’s transferring to university early and today was her last day.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">At this point, Tzuyu could feel the world around her collapsing as Jihyo’s words sank in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>I’m too late.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She remembered nodding a little and quickly mumbling a thank you before turning away lest she end up crying in front of Jihyo.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ignoring the older girl calling her, Tzuyu exited the room. At this point, she felt as if there was someone else controlling her body and she was simply along for the ride.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Her movements felt robotic as she slowly trudged down the hallway. It was a good thing that her body instinctively knew it’s way out of the building because her brain wasn’t functioning right at the moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Passing by an open trashcan, she carelessly through the bouquet of flowers that she had spent hours putting together. No use in saving it, the person who was supposed to receive it isn’t here anymore anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Once she was finally out of the building, the sky rumbled and droplets of rain started to fall. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>Great.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As if the sky was matching her mood, the rain gradually began to fall harder as lighting streaked across the sky.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Closing her eyes, Tzuyu let herself get drenched as she stood unmoving from her place under the rain.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Thinking back to earlier that day when she had passed by Mina who had flashed her her signature gummy smile, she couldn’t help but think that she should’ve told her what she felt then.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu missed her chance, and she’s probably never going to see her again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">...or so she thought.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Now that she’s standing in front of Mina again, Tzuyu couldn’t help feel that she’s been brought straight back to high school again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Tzuyu?” Mina asked and gathered a now sleeping Gucci in her arms before standing up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Now that they were eye-to-eye with each other it had finally sunk in with Tzuyu that she was </span>
  <span class="s3">actually </span>
  <span class="s2">with Mina. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She wasn’t in far away in some foreign university abroad, she was right here standing in front of Tzuyu.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Taking in a sharp intake of breath, Tzuyu miraculously was able to speak.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hi. Mina-ssi. How are you?” she asked politely.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Internally wincing at how awkward that sounded, Tzuyu mentally slapped herself in the forehead. </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>God, really? Might as well have asked her about the weather today...</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mina broke out into a smile as she leaned forward and wrapped Tzuyu in a hug. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Well...as much as she could while still carrying the sleeping dog in her arms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu could only blink in surprise as she was suddenly wrapped in a warm side hug. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>Is she...hugging me?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After a few seconds passed, she felt her body start to relax as she sank into Mina’s hug. However far too quickly for her taste, Mina pulled away from the hug.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It is you! Wow, you’ve gotten even prettier compared to the last time I saw you!” Mina exclaimed while quickly looking her up and down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Suddenly feeling self conscious under the smaller girl’s gaze, Tzuyu subtly tried to fix her shirt.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She didn’t know if Mina had gotten some kind of eye problem since the last time she saw her because she </span>
  <span class="s3">definitely </span>
  <span class="s2">did not look pretty right now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She probably had a week’s worth of bags under her eyes, and her hair probably looked really messy right now from all the running she had been doing earlier. To add unto that, she was wearing some random shirt and pair of shorts that she had picked out of her closet in a rush.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But does it really matter if Myoui Mina calls you pretty?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The answer is no. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Blushing bright red at the compliment, Tzuyu could only softly mumble a soft thanks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Anyway,” Mina continued, “What are you doing around here?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I actually go to the university near here...” Tzuyu explained, mind still reeling from the compliment that she had received earlier.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s2">Really? Me too!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu’s eyes immediately darted up to meet Mina’s as she looked at her in surprise. There was only one university that was near the dog park, and it was the one she goes to. So does that mean...?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Guess we go to the same one, huh?” Mina laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“But I’ve never—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“—seen me around?” Mina cut off, continuing Tzuyu’s statement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah...” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu tried to remember if she’d ever caught a glimpse of the girl around the campus but couldn’t come up with anything. Besides, if she had seen Mina around she </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>definitely</em> </span>
  <span class="s2">would’ve remembered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I actually just recently transferred here. I used to go to college back in my hometown in Japan...” Mina’s voice slowly faded as Tzuyu unknowingly tuned out whatever it was the she was saying and instead took in in the girl’s familiar face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She knew she should probably break the habit but can you blame her? Tzuyu hadn’t seen her for </span>
  <span class="s3">years</span>
  <span class="s2">. Suddenly meeting her here today was like a shock to her system.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As she continued to stare, she couldn’t help but absentmindedly note all the little changes in Mina’s features. Her chubby cheeks had lost some of it’s roundness, and features had matured and become more woman-like. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">However more than the physical changes, Tzuyu could tell that something else had shifted. As she watched Mina continue to happily recount all of her experiences in college back in Japan, the taller girl noticed that Mina seemed...different.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She couldn’t really place what </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>exactly</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"> was different, but Tzuyu noticed the certain aura of confidence that Mina exuded. She seemed happier and more carefree compared to back when they were in high school. She also seemed more assured with herself, as if the old Mina who had always been careful of anything she said or did was now gone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Despite all these, Tzuyu could only be sure that one thing remained the same. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Myoui Mina was just as lovely now as she was back when they were younger.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“...so that’s why I ended up here.” Mina finished, not noticing that the taller girl had been zoning out the entire time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Quickly snapping to attention, Tzuyu desperately racked her brain for something to say.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>Shoot. What was the last thing she was talking about? Damn, I really need to stop zoning out.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Uhhh, that’s really cool! I really wish I was able to experience half the things you did...” she said, silently praying that what she said wasn’t too far off topic.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Apparently it wasn’t because Mina patted her arm with a free hand and smiled reassuringly. “I’m sure you’ll be able to have many of your own unique experiences. We are still just in college after all. We’ve got our whole lives in front of us.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu could only nod and smile in return.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Silence consumed them after that, both unsure of what to say.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After a while, Mina seemed to remember that she was still holding a sleeping Gucci in her arms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh! By the way, here’s your dog.” she chuckled before proceeding to hand him over to Tzuyu.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Immediately holding out her arms, Tzuyu nestled the still sleeping Gucci in her arms before gratefully smiling at Mina.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Thank you...I really hope he didn’t get that much slobber all over your book.” Tzuyu winced as she caught sight of the open book that was laying on the blanket.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Letting out a chuckle, Mina smiled at the dog that was sleeping in her arms before returning her gaze to meet Tzuyu’s eyes. “No worries, it’s fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu nodded again and proceeded to shuffle her feet awkwardly. “So uhh, I guess I’ll see you around?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’d like that.” Mina smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu smiled back and gave Mina one last wave before turning around and walking away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">However as she got further away from Mina, Tzuyu couldn’t help but feel that the girl wasn’t the only thing that she was walking away from. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Maybe the universe was trying to tell her something? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She hadn’t been able to catch Mina in time before, and she had accepted that. However she couldn’t help but think that their chance encounter today was the universe trying to give her another chance. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">With every step she took, Tzuyu could feel the opportunity start to slip right through her fingers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>What do I have to lose?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finally deciding that she wasn’t going to make the same mistake she made before, Tzuyu quickly jogged back over to where the girl was sitting.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Maybe...just maybe...this was the universe trying to tell her to give it another try. And to hell with it, she’s not going to ignore fate trying to push them together. There’s no way Tzuyu’s letting Mina slip through her fingers again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hi again. I hope I’m not imposing but I just wanted to know if you wanted to catch up again sometime...? For old times sake?” Tzuyu trailed off, suddenly realizing the weight of her actions and starting to feel anxious about the other girl’s reaction.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">However all her worries were washed away as she watched Mina smile her signature gummy smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And as she smiled back, Tzuyu couldn’t help but think that it was kind crazy that Mina’s gummy smile still made her heart flutter the same way it did all those years ago.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Guess some things don’t change after all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this was originally supposed to be a “I met a pretty girl at the park” type of one shot, but then as I was writing I thought, why not put a little backstory to it? So one thing led to another and here we are...</p><p>I literally just went with the flow of the story and wrote what ever came to mind, so I’m sorry if it’s a little rushed or messy. Hope you like it anyway!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>